Mari berGAJE!
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: Yeah! Cerita gaje disini! Woohoo! Silakan rekomendasikan cerita-cerita jadul nan gaje yang kalian punya via review. CHAPTER 26: Tugas Apresiasi Seni
1. 1 tambah 1 berapa?

**A/N : **Iya, iya. Gue tau harusnya gue ngelanjutin Ever Ever After. Tapi, udah lama gue pengen buat cerita gaje satu ini. Ahahaha!! Coolkid kembali dengan humor/parody, man!! Ahahahah!!! Capek gue ber-angsty-ria. Lupakan sebentar tentang Jou dan Kaiba yang merana. Waktunya untuk tertawa!! Muahahahahah!!!

**Disclaimer : **Bukan punya gue. Punya seseorang bernama Kazuki Takahashi.

**Warning : **OOC. Gaje. Garing.

**We wish u a merry Christmas, we wish u a merry Christmas and a happy new year. Selamat Natal semuanya!! (tebar-tebar confetti dan nyalain petasan cracker) Kangen suasana Natal… TT^TT Tuhan, kembalikan saya ke masa-masa SD dan SMP.  
**

**

* * *

**

Di suatu sekolah elit di sebuah kota bernama Domino, duduklah seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik yang mencuat ke segala arah. Mukanya yang imut-imut itu terkulai lelah di atas kedua tangannya yang terlipat manis di atas meja. Kedua matanya yang ceria kali ini tertutup dan dengkuran pelan terdengar keluar dari mulutnya yang mungil. Anak yang dikenal sebagai Kaiba Mokuba sekaligus adik CEO muda Kaiba Seto tertidur begitu pulasnya. Jelas saja. Semalaman ia 'bertarung' menamatkan game '_Plants VS Zombies' _yang baru ia download. Sebenarnya game itu gak susah-susah amat, sih. Dianya aja yang lebay pengen cepet-cepet kelar, jadinya begadang, deh.

Sayang dewi fortuna sedang tidak tersenyum saat itu, atau memang Mokuba memilih jam pelajaran yang tidak tepat untuk tertidur pulas yaitu Matematika. Bukan hanya pelajarannya saja yang bisa dengan sukses membuat Jounouchi Katsuya garuk-garuk aspal sambil menangis darah saking susahnya pelajaran satu ini.

Sialnya lagi, sang guru Matematika ini terkenal galak. Mana sudi dia membiarkan ada murid yang tidur di depan matanya?

**Guru : **(ngegebrak meja Mokuba dengan kasar sampe Mokubanya bangun) Seenaknya aja kamu tidur pas pelajaran saya! (ngeluarin hawa-hawa hitam, lebih hitam dari Zork) Sekarang, kamu harus jawab pertanyaan saya!

**Mokuba : **(mata masih setengah nutup)… Ngg… Iya…

**Guru : **Berapa 1+1?

Mokuba yang pada dasarnya otaknya lagi gak connect sama sekali dan masih ngantuk, mengeluarkan jawaban paling dahsyat tiap murid-murid yang terpojok.

**Mokuba : **Ng… Gak tau. (jawab dengan ngantuk-ngantuk)

**Guru : **(kesel) Bodoh kamu! Tadi, kan, baru saya jelaskan! Pokoknya, saya mau kamu tanyakan ke orang-orang di rumah kamu, besok waktu saya tanya, kamu udah harus bisa jawab! Ngerti?!

**Mokuba : **(ngangguk pelan)

* * *

Mari kita skip adegan sekolah lainnya dan langsung lompat ke saat Mokuba pulang. Kebetulan, hari itu hari Jumat. Berarti, berikutnya Sabtu dan seterusnya Minggu. Biasanya, hari-hari weekend kayak begitu Kaiba Mansion rada-rada rame dengan penghuni-penghuni tambahan. Sejak kakaknya, Kaiba Seto, resmi pacaran dengan seorang duelist berambut pirang dengan nama Jounouchi Katsuya, rumah mereka sering diserbu _the geek squad _tiap malem Sabtu. Ya bagus, lah. Nambahin orang yang bisa ditanyain.

Mokuba langsung berjalan dengan riang menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Dengan tidak senonohnya dilemparkannya tas punggungnya ke atas ranjang sambil bersiul-siul girang. Sambil mengganti bajunya dengan kecepatan ekstra kilat, Mokuba teringat akan titah sang guru tadi siang. Hmm… Enaknya, siapa korban pertamanya, ya?

**Mokuba : **Aha! Tanya Nii-san duluan, aahh!!

Maka, dengan langkah riang gembira bak anak kelinci kegirangan, Mokuba melompat-lompat menuju kamar kakaknya yang jaraknya gak terlalu jauh dari kamarnya sendiri. Kebetulan, pintu kamarnya sedikit kebuka. Biasanya, kalo pintunya kebuka, berarti ada Seto di dalam situ. Dan begitu diintip… Jackpot! Ada Seto di dalam kamar! Bahkan bonus Jou! Tanya, tanya!

Entah Mokuba yang terlalu naïf atau dia emang gak peka, dengan pedenya dia mengeluarkan pertanyaan dahsyat tahun ini ke sepasang kekasih yang lagi berantem itu. Iya. BERANTEM!

**Mokuba : **Kak, 1+1 berapa, sih?

**Seto : **ANJ*** LO!!

**Jou : **BA** LO!!

**Seto, Jou : **NGE**** LO!! (**A/N : **Ejekan-ejekan tersebut sesuai dengan apa yang gue denger. Jangan bunuh saya…)

Setelah puas mendengar jawaban gaje dari dua orang itu, Mokuba melanjutkan petualangannya mencari jawaban dari kombo 1+1 itu. Sasaran berikutnya adalah ruang home theater milik Kaiba. Biasanya, sih, jam-jam segitu udah ada penghuninya. Coba di cek.

Ternyata benar! Bahkan, penghuninya lebih dari 1! Ih waow! Ada para hikari yang lagi mesra-mesraan dengan yaminya dan juga Honda Hiroto. Semua orang saat itu sedang memusatkan pandangan mata mereka ke layer besar yang sedang menampilkan suatu adegan jadul dari film yang gak kalah jadulnya. Superman. Biarpun mereka lagi asik sendiri (apaagi Marik dan Malik yang lagi asik _make out _di atas kursi), Mokuba tetep keukeuh melontarkan pertanyaannya yang luar biasa sulitnya itu.

**Mokuba : **Ohooii!! 1+1 berapa, sih?!

**Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Honda : **(ngeliat ke arah layar dengan tatapan kagum) Superman…!!

Mokuba, cukup puas dengan jawaban yang lagi-lagi aneh itu langsung ngeloyor pergi dari home theater. Yang penting mereka jawab. Toh, si guru gak minta jawaban bener apa nggak. Ahahahaha!! Ehm. Mari kita lanjutkan petualangan Mokuba mencari jawaban!

Setelah berjalan tanpa arah, akhirnya Mokuba berhasil menemukan target berikutnya. Targetnya adalah seorang pria berambut hitam panjang kayak tali. Anting berbentuk dadu di sebelah kiri lagi asik mojok di sudut ruangan dan lagi mesra-mesraan sama telepon genggamnya. Dari raut mukanya, sih, kayaknya obrolannya penting. Ah, bodo. Tanyain aja!

**Mokuba : **Otogi, 1+1 berapa, ya?

**Otogi : **Oke, Bos.

Yeah. Lagi-lagi jawaban gaje. Yasudah, lah.

KKRRRRYYYUUUUUUKKK…

Duh. Rasanya perut mulai ngeluh minta diisi, nih. Dengan langkah riang, Mokuba berjalan menuju dapur buat mencomot sedikit makanan di dalam kulkas atau dimanapun. Yang penting makan. Eh, kebetulan. Di dalem dapur ada 3 orang cewek kece lagi asik masak! Yep. Anzu, Shizuka, dan Mai. Heran, deh cowok-cowok itu. Ada 3 cewek kece dan single di depan mata mereka kok gak diembat. Mereka malah ngembat sesama. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Ah, anyway, itu bukan urusan Mokuba.

Mokuba menghampiri tempat cewek-cewek itu lagi asik sendiri. Kayaknya mereka lagi buat kue, deh. Dari baunya… Hmmm… Enak banget! Jadi gak sabar pengen nyobain. Pas, tuh, ada 1 loyang besar baru keluar dari oven. Yeiy! Oiya, sebelom makan, mending ditanyain dulu 3 orang ini.

**Mokuba : **1+1 berapa??

**Anzu, Mai, Shizuka : **(menghirup dalam-dalam aroma kue yang maknyus) Hmmm… Sedaaappp!!

Seto, udah. Jou juga udah. Yami dan Yugi juga. Bakura Ryou juga udah jawab. Malik sama Marik gak jawab gara-gara 'sibuk', tapi yang penting udah ditanyain. Honda juga udah jawab. Otogi apalagi. Anzu barusan jawab, begitu juga dengan Shizuka. Bahkan Mai yang biasanya males jawab pertanyaan gaje tingkat dewa macem itu pun mau jawab. Sip! Mokuba siap menghadapi sang guru Matematika hari Senin! Hap! (makan kuenya)

* * *

Tak terasa, hari yang dikeramatkan itu pun tiba. Yep. Apalagi kalau bukan hari Senin. Keramat banget, tu hari. Semua orang pasti panik dan parno tiap kali kata Senin muncul. Tapi, nggak buat Mokuba. Dia udah gak sabar buat memberikan jawaban-jawaban canggih nan dahsyatnya itu.

**Guru : **Kamu udah tanya ke orang-orang di rumah kamu?

**Mokuba : **(nganguk antusias)

**Guru : **Bagus. Jadi, berapa 1+1?

**Mokuba : **ANJ*** LO!! BA** LO!! NGE**** LO!!

**Guru : **(kaget) Dapet darimana kamu kata-kata itu?

**Mokuba : **Superman!

**Guru : **(mulai emosi) Keluar kamu!

**Mokuba : **Oke, Bos!

**Guru : **(nampol Mokuba)

**Mokuba : **Hmmm… sedap!

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Hyahahaha!! Sebenernya itu cerita pas gue SD yang diturunkan secara turun temurun (apa, deh) di dalem jemputan gue. Duh, kangen SD gue… Dan gilaaa!! Gue udah tau ejekan-ejekan gitu sejak SD?! Ternyata bejat sekali gue dan temen-temen gue dulu… Tapi, kayaknya banyak yang tau cerita ini, deh. Soalnya pas gue post di fandom Harry Potter, banyak yang bereaksi 'Ah, gue tau cerita ini!' gitu. Apakah disini juga ada yang bereaksi sama?

Oiya, maaf, ya kalo cerita ini gaje parah. Maaf… Dan, sebenernya gue rencana mau bikin berchapter dengan cerita-cerita gaje dari jaman kita masih SD atau apa, kek. Pokoknya cerita ngaco-ngacoan macem gini. Pasti ada, deh. Nah, kalo ada, silakan di share! Ntar gue buat versi YGO-nya. Masukin ceritanya ke dalem review, ya.

Coolkid, pamit!


	2. ojek setan

**A/N : **Yohoo!! Me back dengan cerita yang gaje juga! Muahahahah!! Oiya, buat idenya Sora, mungkin di chapter depan bakal dimuat. Sabar, ya. Terus buat yang lainnya kirimin dong cerita gaje! Gak harus pas SD, kok! Pas SMP, SMA, bahkan Universitas atau masa-masa di kantor juga boleh.

Oke, buat chapter ini bakal nyerempet dikit sama… HOROR… (insert lagu horor disini. JENG JENG JENG JEEEEEENNNNGGG!!!! Terus petir menyambar-nyambar, ada suara cewek ketawa cekikikan) Tapi, intinya tetep gaje, kok. Ehehehe. Dan cerita ini gue dapet pas lagi asik browsing FB, tiba-tiba temen gue mengupdate status berisikan sebuah link menuju forum di Kaskus yang ngebahas cerita-cerita horor di kampus UI dan sekitarnya. Begitu gue baca, besoknya gue ke UI keinget mulu dan gue jadi parno dikit…

**Disclaimer : **Masih bukan punya gue! Bahkan mungkin sampe dunia berakhir YGO gak bakal pernah jadi punya gue. TT^TT

**Warning : **OOC. Gaje. Garing.

**Marukaite chikyuu. Marukaite chikyuu. Marukaite chikyuu, ore Igirisu. (Marukaite Chikyuu (England version) – OST Hetalia Axis Powers) England!! Hidup England!! **

**

* * *

**

Jou melirik jam tangannya dengan gelisah. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam lebih menjelang tengah malam. Lagi-lagi dia harus begadang di kampus cuma buat ngerjain tugas yang segambreng. Gak lagi-lagi, deh, dia telat ngerjain tugas sampe keburu deadline kayak gini. Sekarang, dia bingung pulang, deh.

"Duh… Mana Seto udah balik lagi. Mati gue…" gerutu Jou sambil ngacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya yang emang udah acak kadut.

Matanya mulai ngeliat ke kiri dan kanan ke jalanan yang sepi parah. Rasanya Domino mendadak berubah jadi kota mati atau kayak kota di Resident Evil. Ntar dadakan keluar zombie-nya… Ah, anyway. Pokoknya suasananya sepi. Bahkan, jangkrik pun enggan bersuara. Berhubung jalanan sepi, jadi gak ada kendaraan sama sekali. Mau jalan kaki? Sampe rumah udah gak bernyawa pasti Jou. Capek gila! Dikira jarak rumah sama kampus tinggal ngesot?!

Kok jadi jadi gue yang sewot??

Eh? Tapi, apa itu saudara-saudara?! Kulihat sebuah titik jauh di tengah jalan. Makin lama makin jelas bentuk rupanya. Ternyata itu adalah lampu sorot dari tukang ojek!! Asik!! Bisa deh Jou pulang. Asik, asik!! Gak perlu gangguin yayang tercinta buat jemput, deh. Takut kena semprot dari Seto. Tau aja tu orang kalo udah malem-malem paling males digangguin, bahkan sama pacarnya sendiri. Sama adeknya aja kadang-kadang suka ngamuk dan nendang Mokuba keluar kamar. Ck, ck, ck…

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Jou langsung mengangkat tangan dan mencegat si tukang ojek. Biarpun rada-rada aneh masih ada ojek yang beroperasi jam segitu, tapi bodo amat. Yang penting nyampe rumah dengan selamat dan sentosa. Amin.

"Anterin ke jalan *insert nama jalan disini*, ya." kata Jou riang sambil naik ke motor di belakang sang tukang ojek. Si tukang ojek, ntah budeg atau apa, nggak jawab perintah Jou. Ngangguk, kek. Gumam, kek. Apa, kek. Nggak. Agak aneh, ya…

Jou sendiri ngerasa ada yang gak beres. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya (ceileh), dia ngerasa ada yang salah sama ni tukang ojek. Udah beroperasi diluar jam operasi ojek, ditanyain macem-macem dan diajak ngobrol sama Jou kok masih aja nggak ada respon. Ni tukang ojek budeg atau apa, ya? Mana daritadi tukang ojeknya nunduk mulu, lagi. Jou jadi gak bisa ngeliat mukanya dengan jelas. Atau jangan-jangan emang gak bermuka? Gak mungkin. Terus, mukanya rada-rada pucet. Belom lagi suka kecium bau melati dari arah si abang ojek ini.

Haih. Kok perasaan jadi tambah gak enak, ya? Mana jalan yang mereka lewatin sepi semua, lagi. Di jalanan cuma ada mereka berdua. Sisanya sepi total! Mana gelap…

Daripada curiga yang nggak-nggak, Jou nyoba lagi ngobrol sama sang tukang ojek. "Bang, tumben masih narik. Ngejar setoran, ya?"

Hening. Gak ada balesan.

Jou mulai panik. Beneran, ada yang gak bener sama ni tukang ojek. Daripada tambah parno, mending dia tutup mulut aja, deh. Yang penting dia bisa sampe rumah dengan selamat. Duh, jadi nyesel dia gak nelpon Seto aja minta dijemput. Bodo amat, deh, dia mau marah.

Akhirnya, setelah perjalanan penuh ketegangan, sampailah Jou di rumahnya. Jou turun dari motor sambil ngerogoh sakunya. Dikeluarkannya selembar duit 100.000 rupiah (**A/N : **Gue gak tau harga ojek di Jepang. Hehehe. Kayak di Jepang ada ojek aja…) dan langsung ngasih ke si abang yang masih bungkam. Biasanya, sih, ongkos ojek dari kampus ke rumahnya cuma 20.00-an. Berarti nanti bakal dikembaliin 80.000.

Tapi…

Sang tukang ojek langsung melesat cabut bersama duit kembalian yang belom dia kasih ke Jou.

"DASAR OJEK SETAN!!!" raung Jou penuh murka.

* * *

**A/N : **… Goblok parah. Sebenernya cerita ini ada 2 versi. Versi ojek sama versi angkot. Agak-agak dodol aja, sih. Ahahahha!! Oiya, sekarang gue mau bales review!!

**Dika the WINGed Kuriboh : **berpetualang nyari es? Di share, dong! Ntar gue buat versi YGO-nya, deh! Kita ber-gaje-ria disini! Woohoo!! Makasih atas reviewnya dan bulu kuriboh-nya. Digundulin aja apa ni kuriboh-nya? Hehehe.

**Saint-Chimaira : **Kemana kaliaaannn!! Jangan kayak temen gue! Lenyap ditelan studio… O.o;; (JENG JENG JEEEEEENNNNGGGG) Oya? Emang ini lebih panjang, ya? Ahaha!! Sebenernya gue emang lebih kebayang kalo versi YGO, dan bukan versi HP. Tapi, kalo masalah dodol-dodolan, lebih dodol Harry daripada Mokuba. Ceritain aja, gak apa-apa! Ini sebenernya jadi tempat… apa, ya? Menuangkan cerita gaje punya reviewer? Hehehe. Merry Christmas to you too!! ^^

**Shena Blitz : **Iya, tuh. Mokie, kenapa lo nanya ke orang-orang gaje itu? Dapet jawabannya gaje juga, kan. Hahahah! Dan masalah Kaiba dan Jou yang selalu berantem, emang udah dari sananya mereka langganan berantem. Gak afdol kalo sehari aja gak berantem. Makasih buat reviewnya, ya.

**Messiah Hikari : **Kan otaknya Mokie lagi korslet waktu itu. Maklum, malemnya begadang gak pake minum Redoxon 2 butir dalam 1 gelas. Dijamin hiper selama 2 hari penuh. Gue pernah coba. Sampe temen-temen gue ngeliat gue dengan tatapan, 'ih? Kenapa, deh lo??' Bakura emang tolol, ya? Ahahaha!! Ntar, deh, gue rante mereka di depan TV buat nonton acara pendidikan. Biar makin cerdas. Sebenernya gak harus cerita lucu, sih. Horor juga boleh. Cerita konyol di masa-masa sekolah atau kapan juga terserah. Ini adalah fanfic dimana reviewer dan authornya bisa menyampah! Ahahaha! Review lagi, ya. Uhuhuhu.

**Sora tsubameki : **Sora!! Tau juga ceritanya? Ahahah!! Jangan-jangan kita satu SD, lagi… Buat cerita dokternya di post di chapter berikutnya, deh. Hehehe. Kirim lagi idenya, ya. Mau cerita horor juga boleh. Mau cerita sendiri yang konyol juga boleh. Ehehehe.

**Shigeru : **Susah, dong! Gila, 1+1 itu pertanyaan PALING SUSAH yang ada di jagat matematika. Halah, lebay. Lho? Bukannya orang-orang YGO udah pada gaje semua, ya? Gak usah dibikin OOC juga mereka udah pada gaje. (disambit millennium items sama yang lainnya)

**Vi ChaN91312 : **Waaaaahhh!! Senangnya ada yang suka cerita ini! Ihihi. Makasih buat reviewnya, ya. Ikutin terus kumpulan cerita gaje ini, dan jangan lupa review, ya. Ohohoho.

Yak. Demikianlah balasan review untuk kali ini. Jadi sekarang silakan review lagi dan masukan cerita konyol atau horor punya kalian. Terserah, deh. Mau itu didapet turun temurun dari SD, cerita yang udah melegenda di sekolah atau kampus, atau bahkan pengalaman sendiri juga boleh. Ditunggu. Hehehe.

Coolkid, pamit.


	3. tinggal 40

**A/N : **Yiihhaaa!! Chapter gaje baru lagi dari gue!! Kali ini, ngambil cerita dari ide Sora Tsubameki! Terima kasih buat idenya, Sora! Heran, deh. Otak gue kalo dipake buat bergejeria pasti cepet loadingnya. Giliran gue pake buat ngelanjutin cerita yang berplot, pasti ada aja halangannya. Ck, ck, ck… (geleng-geleng)

**Disclaimer : **YGO bukanlah kepunyaan Hidekazu Himaruya, tapi kepunyaan Kazuki Takahashi. Hidekazu Himaruya itu punya Italy yang super gome alias goblok memang dan Prussia yang super AWSOME!

**Warning : **OOC. Garing. Gaje sangat.

**Marukaite chikyuu. Marukaite chikyuu. Marukaite chikyuu chuugoku aru yo! (Marukaite Chikyuu China version – OST Hetalia Axis Powers) Aruu… Setelah gue perhatiin, Switzerland juga ada 'aru-aru'nya kalo ngomong.**

**

* * *

**

Seorang pria berambut jabrik kayak bintang kejora sedang berjalan seorang diri melewati lorong rumah sakit. Agak aneh memang melihat dia berjalan seorang diri. Biasanya, dia selalu ditemani anak laki-laki yang gak kalah jabriknya sama dia. Bukan cuma rambut doang yang mirip, bahkan muka nyerempet dikit. Yah, apa mau dikata. Itu perintah dokter yang telah memeriksa kesehatan Yami beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dan iya. Cowok sok keren yang kadang suka berdiri dengan gaya orang sakit pinggang ini adalah Yami Yugi atau Atemu atau Pharaoh atau King of Games atau bla-bla-bla-yadda-yadda lainnya. Terserah mau panggil dia apa, pasti juga noleh. Dan kenapa dia tiba-tiba periksa kesehatan ke dokter? Itu, sih, udah kegiatan setiap 6 bulan sekali Yami dan keluarga Mutou. Soalnya, keluarga ini penganut setia lagu '_Aku gigi mulut rumahku. Agar sehat dan kuat aku selalu disikat setiap hari. Sehabis makan dan sebelum tidur, dengan pasta gigi ber-flouride. Makan makanan bergizi dan pergi ke dokter gigi tiap 6 bulan sekali'_

… Oh, itu gigi, ya…

Intinya, Yami hari itu datang ke rumah sakit mau ambil hasil check up. Gak tau kenapa, si dokter kok pake bilang jangan bawa keluarga, ya? Hmm… Apa hasil check up kemaren ada yang aneh? Mari kita cari tahu.

**Yami : **(ngetok pintu) Permisi, dok.

**Dokter : **Oh, iya. Masuk, masuk!

**Yami : **(masuk ruang periksa dan langsung duduk) Jadi, gimana, dok hasil check up saya kemaren?

**Dokter : **(menghela napas panjang, muka kusut) Anda… divonis mati…

**Yami : **(shock. Yaiyalah! Siapa yang gak shock begitu dikasih vonis mati?!) APAA!!?!?! (kamera zoom in dan zoom out ala sinetron)

**Dokter : **Waktunya tinggal 40…

**Yami : **(makin panik) 40 apa, dok?! 40 tahun? 40 bulan? 40 hari? 40 jam? 40 APAAAAA???!! (mulai frustrasi. Mana dia belom bikin wasiat pula. Ucapan perpisahan dengan Aibounya tercinta juga belom. Selain itu, dia masih terlalu muda buat mati! Umur dia baru 5000 tahunan. Itu masih muda, kan?)

**Dokter : **Tenang! Tenang!!

**Yami : **(ngeraih kerah baju sang dokter dan mengguncang-guncang dokternya) Gimana saya bisa tenang!! (mulai panik gaje) Cepat katakan! 40 APAAAAA????!!! (mulai kapal. Eh, kalap.)

**Dokter : **(ngeliat arlojinya) Sekarang tinggal… 10… 9… 8… 7… 6…

**Yami : **(pucet)

* * *

**A/N : **Hyaaa!! Dan dengan demikian, Yami die! !! Ehm. Bales review, ah. Hehehe.

**Moonzheng : **Maklum. Gue lagi buntu ide buat cerita-cerita yang lainnya. Emang SBRL mana yang lo maksud? Yang Superstar?? Itu mah, muse-nya udah ilang kapan tau… Mending lo lanjutin EEA lo itu. Biar gue tau nih mau ngelanjutinnya gimana. Hehehe. Ayo, sha!! Cerita-cerita gaje masa lalu lo!!

**Shena Blitz : **Ngebaca nama lo, gue jadi inget, gue belom nonton AVATAR!! GRAAAAAHHH!! Mau nonton Avatar 3D ke Blitz!! (nangis guling-guling) Ahahah! Jou takut kali sama Seto. Sip! Kalo buat ceritanya Kaiba, apa, ya? Hmm… Ntar gue cari. Atau lo punya ide buat Seto?

**Shigeru : **Ahahhaa!! Duh, gue lagi tergila-gila sama fandom itu, tuh! Apalagi pairing NetherlandsxIndonesia. Biarpun Indonesia belom ada, gue cinta pairing itu!! Duh, Netherlands kereeeennn!! XD Percampuran yang pas antara Prussia, Germany, dan Denmark. Bengalnya dapet dari Romano. Aiiihhh!! Netherlands, I'm with you!! Ehm. Eh, itu sebenernya bukan setan, kok. Itu ojek beneran. Cuma si Jou aja yang parnoan. Ahahaha!! Ditunggu reviewnya lagi, ya.

**Sora Tsubameki : **Ini cerita doktermu. Tadinya mau Kaiba yang jadi pasien, tapi kasian Mokuba sama Jou. Hehehe. Kalo ada ide lagi, kasih tau, ya.

**Messiah Hikari : **Emang Jou nasibnya naas mulu. Kasian kamu… (ngusep-ngusep kepala Jou) Mungkin tampang ukemu itu yang mengundang banyak bencana, Jou. Terutama dari para fujoshi. Muahahahahah!! Ayo, Messiah!! Dikorek terus memorinya! Begitu nemu, langsung kasih tau aja, ya. Hehehe.

**Dika the WINGed Kuriboh : **Hooo… Tadinya gue sempet mikir, kasian amat kuriboh-nya dikuliti… Maksudnya itu, toh. Daku terima bulunya. Lumayan, bisa buat ngisengin orang yang lagi tidur. Ehehehe. (evil laughs) Sip, sip. Ntar cerita gue buat, deh. Dengan karakter… YUGI dan JOU! Dan si anak dermawan yang rela beli binder kalian itu adalah… KAIBA!! Wah, tukeran binder tu jaman dulu banget! Ahahah! Gue masih ada tu, binder-binder hasil tukeran.

**Vi ChaN91312 : **Kan tukang ojeknya bukan setan. Itu orang beneran, kok. Hehhee. Disebut ojek setan gara-gara dia bawa kabur uang kembaliannya Jou. Mana si Jou lagi mepet duitnya. Kasian banget, ya, dia…

**Saint-Chimaira : **Iya, dong! Woohoo!! Entah kenapa kalo buat cerita gaje, ide jalan terus. Giliran buat cerita yang berplot, mandek tengah jalan… (sigh) Oya? Yaudahlah. Yang penting lulus. Hehehe. Gue lagi nunggu nilai, nih. Eh, berarti Kari udah tamat kuliah, dong? Wah, gue merasa sangat basi… Gue baru tau cerita itu pas… gue kuliah. Eh, yang dokter amputasi pasien tu yang gimana, ya? Gue lupa… Horor, gak? Ah, mau horor, mau nggak juga kasih tau aja.

Hmm… Udah semuanya gue bales, kan? Sip. Sampai ketemu di chapter gaje lainnya! Coolkid, pamit!


	4. Ve! Pasta! Ehm maksudnya, es lilin!

**A/N : **Berikutnya adalah petualangan yang pernah dialami oleh saudara Dika the WINGed Kuriboh yang tega menguliti kuriboh-kuriboh itu biar bulunya bisa dibagi-bagi. Eheheh. Bukan, deng. Yang dicabutin tu bulu kuriboh dari sayapnya, kok. Tenang, para kuriboh itu masih berbulu.

**Disclaimer : **Masih bukan punya gue dan masih menjadi properti punya Kazuki Takahashi. Selain itu Hetalia masih bukan punya gue juga. TT^TT Ve~!! Pasta, pasta!! SIESTA!!

**Warning : **Gaje. OOC. Gak jelas. Itu sama aja sama gaje, ya?

Oiya, cerita ini bakal di update tiap hari kalo gue masih liburan. Hehehe. Dan biasanya updatenya udah bisa dibaca jam 9-an malem. Jadi, refresh terus page YGO Indonesianya tiap hari jam 9 malem, ya. Ohohoho.

**Marukaite chikyuu. Marukaite chikyuu. Marukaite chikyuu, Chibitalia desu. (Marukaite Chikyuu Chibitalia version – OST Hetalia Axis Powers) Ahahah! Sumpah, ini lagunya lucu banget! Apalagi Chibitalia-nya. Lucu!! Pengen gue cubit tu pipinya tapi takut digebuk pake deck brush sama Holy Roman Empire…**

**

* * *

**

Di suatu siang yang terik, matahari dengan teganya memanggang penduduk bumi. Tumbuhan, hewan, sampe manusia semuanya kepanasan. Apakah ini efek dari Global Warming? Mungkin…

Terutama 2 orang tokoh kita kali ini, Jou dan Yugi.

Oiya, sebelom para pembaca kebingungan sama setting taunnya, biar diperjelas disini. Ini ceritanya mundur ke belakang (yaiyalah ke belakang. Sejak kapan mundur jadi ke depan…) dimana para karakter utama, pembantu, sampe figurannya masih umur 6-7 taun.

Sekarang, mari kita kembali lagi ke Jou dan Yugi.

Yap, mereka berdua sekarang lagi kepanasan. Sialnya lagi, pake bonus kehausan.

"Jou, kamu (**A/N : **Waktu kita SD, otak kita masih suci. Bahkan percakapan sehari-hari aja sapaannya aku-kamu. Geez… Gue jadi geli sendiri kalo inget lagi…) bawa uang, gak?" tanya Yugi dengan muka mupeng ke arah Jou.

"Gak bawa." balas Jou dengan muka gak kalah merananya. "Emang kenapa, Yug?"

"Haus, nih. Pengen beli es lilin…" gumam Yugi sedih.

Kasian. Dua-duanya sama-sama lagi bokek. Mana itu pertengahan bulan pula. Gaji bulanan dari bonyok masih ntar akhir bulan. Hiks. Nasib, nasib…

Namun, Tuhan ternyata kasian ngeliat mereka yang sangat menderita ini. Makanya, diturunkan-Nya sekeping uang logam seharga 100 rupiah tepat di bawah kaki Yugi. Yugi dan Jou yang kegirangan langsung memungut koin tersebut dengan muka sumringah.

Sayangnya, Tuhan lupa kalo uang 100 perak jaman itu udah gak sanggup beli es krim. Duh… nilai uang turun cepet banget, ya. Karena, harga es lilin sebatang sekarang itu 200 rupiah.

Hah. Apa mau dikata. Terpaksa dikeluarkan jurus terakhir yang dimiliki Yugi dan Jou.

Ngemis ke temen-temen yang lainnya.

* * *

Sudah berjam-jam berlalu. Ribuan laut diseberangi, jutaan lembah dilewati, dan ratusan gunung didaki (lebay…) masih juga gak nemu orang yang cukup dermawan yang mau merelakan uang 100 perak buat 2 orang anak merana ini. Heran. Apa pada kempes semua, ya, dompetnya?

"Gimana, Yugi? Udah dapet?" tanya Jou yang baru aja minta duit ke Otogi sama Honda. Dua bocah yang keliatannya, sih, berduit, tapi ternyata kere.

Yugi yang baru balik setelah ngemis ke Anzu dan Miho menggeleng lesu.

Di saat Jou dan Yugi meratapi nasib yang makin lama makin apes, Tuhan memberikan bantuan dalam bentuk seorang Yami Atem!! Senior yang gosipnya, sih, naksir Yugi ini pasti bakal ngasih uang secara cuma-cuma buat Yugi. Kan, naksir.

Maka, berbekal gosip, Yugi mendekati Yami.

"Yu… Yugi…" Yami mendadak jadi gagap gara-gara dideketin Yugi. Dia mulai kelabakan ngerapiin rambut yang emang pada dasarnya dikutuk gak bakal pernah bisa rapi. "A… ada perlu a… apa??"

"Gini, Yami…" Yugi mulai mengeluarkan jurus puppy dog eyes-nya pada Yami. "Aku sama Jou mau banget makan es lilin. Tapi, kita cuma punya duit cepek. Mau ngasih kita duit cepek lagi, gak? Pleassseeee…"

Duh. Bener-bener Yami hampir gak bisa nahan gejolak asmara yang mulai menjalar ke seluruh pembuluh nadinya. Halah.

Sebenernya pengen banget Yami membantu pujaan hatinya itu, tapi sayang dompet berkata lain. Kenapa Yugi harus mintanya pas duit lagi tiris-tirisnya?! Uhuhuuhu… Jadi gak bisa tepe-tepe (tepe itu tebar pesona) sama calon pacar, deh…

"Ngg… Maaf, Yugi. Aku lagi gak ada duit juga…" balas Yami malu. Padahal dia paling banyak kalo jajan di kantin. Sampe dia jadi anak kesayangan ibu-ibu kantin.

"Oh…" Yugi langsung jadi sedih. "Yaudah, deh…" gumam Yugi lemes. Dia mulai balik badan dan mau mojok di sudut sama Jou buat meratapi nasib.

Yami yang gak tega ngeliat so-called-aibou-nya itu langsung panik. Duh, kasih apa, ya? Paling nggak bisa menghibur hati Yugi yang lagi gundah gulana.

Hmm… AHA!

"Yugi!" panggil Yami. Dengan langkah lebar, dia mengejar Yugi dan Jou yang jalan udah lumayan jauh. Di tangan kanannya ada folder yang lumayan penuh dengan kertas warna-warni.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Yugi langsung berenti dan membalikkan badannya. "Kenapa, Yami?"

"Ung… Biarpun aku gak bisa ngasih kamu uang, tapi aku pengen ngasih kamu ini…" Dilepasnya salah satu lembar kertas yang ada di foldernya itu. Kertasnya berwarna-warni, penuh gambar Chibitalia sama Holy Roman Empire lagi megang deck brush (**A/N : **Ih. Sumpah ada apa dengan gue dan Hetalia… (head bang ke tembok terdekat)) Terus ada hiasan love love ditiap sudut kertasnya. Gambar hati itu terhubung dengan spaghetti lengkap dengan bumbu tomatnya yang authoress sangat yakin didapet dari Romano dan Spain.

Yugi menerima kertas tersebut dengan tatapan bingung. Pertanyaan 'kok cuma 1, sih?! Buat temen gue mana, nih?! Gak modal banget, sih, lo!' hampir aja keluar dari mulut Yugi. Sayangnya, itu batal dikeluarkan soalnya bisa bikin Yugi jadi OOC di depan senior. Udah kalo Yugi OOC pembicaraan jadi OOT dan otaknya jadi OON. Malah yang keluar dari mulut Yugi adalah pertanyaan sebagai berikut, "Buat apa ini?" Ditambah dengan muka innocent.

Muka Yami merah sejadi-jadinya. Bahkan lebih merah dari tomatnya Spain dan Romano. Juga lebih merah dari darah para korban Death Note milik Yagami Light.

"Soalnya, kamu keliatan sedih, sih." balas Yami. "Aku inget kamu kan koleksi begituan. Jadi, itu buat ngehibur kamu. Udah, ya, aku balik ke kelas." Dan Yami langsung ngabur dari tempat kejadian perkara.

"Kertas folder, ya." gumam Jou. Otak bisnis sekaligus otak kriminalnya mulai jalan. "Gimana kalo kita jual aja? Ntar dari hasil jualan kertas ini kita bisa dapet uang. Terus uangnya bisa dipake buat beli es, deh!"

"Tapi, harga kertas sebiji gini mana sampe 100 perak, Jou."

"Ah, biarin aja! Ini namanya bisnis, Yug! Bisnis!! Muahahha!!"

Maka, misi mereka sekarang berubah yang pertama mencari dermawan buat sumbang uang, sekarang nyari orang yang mau menghamburkan uang buat beli kertas.

* * *

Sialnya, gak ada yang mau beli. Sebenernya agak mustahil juga ada yang mau beli. Yugi aja sama Jou yang terlalu polos gak nyadar kalo barang dagangan mereka tu gak punya nilai jual yang tinggi. Kalo jualan PSP bekas Matt pasti laku, deh! Biarpun bekas juga lumayan.

Tapi, itu semua berakhir saat sesosok manusia berambut cokelat rapi lewat di depan mereka.

Kaiba Seto.

Ah, yang ini pasti punya duit. Gak mungkin dia gak punya duit. Itu sama aja bilang L mendadak benci makanan manis, Near jadi gak doyan main puzzle, Mello alergi cokelat, Matt gaptek, dan Light adalah manusia paling waras.

Jou yang merasa belom beraksi hari itu mulai jalan ke arah Kaiba. Dengan insting salesman-nya, Jou memberanikan diri buat menawarkan barang dagangnya, yaitu badan dia sendiri. EH, BUKAN! Maksudnya kertas folder yang dikasih Yami. Hehehe.

"Kaiba!!" panggil Jou dengan girangnya. Senyum yang menawan terpasang di wajahnya yang imut-imut.

Kaiba, sebagai seorang seme yang waras, langsung merasakan ada getaran-getaran gaib yang muncul saat melihat sosok menawan Jou. Tanpa dia sadari, mukanya jadi merah semerah tomatnya Sp… (authoress dilemparin tomat sama Romano)

"A… Ada apa, Jounouchi?" tanya Kaiba.

"Gini, aku sama Yugi pengen banget makan es lilin. Sayangnya, duit kita tinggal cepek. Jadi, aku mau jual kertas folder ini ke kamu. Beli, ya? Pleaseee…" pinta Jou sambil melancarkan jurus puppy dog eyes yang gak kalah dahsyatnya sama punyanya Yugi.

Iman seorang Kaiba Seto mulai tergoda. Masalahnya bukan pada jumlah duit di dompet. Duit di dalem dompet dia, sih, banyak. Orang dompetnya masih tebel parah gitu. Yang jadi masalah adalah Kaiba gak tega buat ngeluarin uangnya. Kan dia pelit.

Tiba-tiba, di sebelah kiri pundak Kaiba muncul sosok mini Kaiba dengan tanduk setan. "Jangan kasih, Seto!" bisik sang setan. "Ngapain juga lo ngumpulin barang gituan? Mending lo nabung buat ntar beli videonya Miyabi."

Lalu, muncul juga secara tiba-tiba di sebelah kanan pundak Kaiba sosok mini Kaiba dengan lingkaran halo di atas kepalanya. "Kasih aja, Seto." Bisik sang malaikat. "Liat tuh matanya. Kasian banget, kan. Kamu mau membiarkan calon pendamping hidup kamu di masa depan mati kehausan? Lagian, Miyabi belom eksis jaman sekarang, tau! Nyari sampe Glodok juga gak bakal nemu!"

"Eh, itu gambar-gambar di kertas folder jualan mereka juga belom eksis jaman sekarang, tau! Emang jaman ini udah kenal Hetalia?!" kata si setan kesel. "Jangan dikasih! Mending duitnya buat beli apaan, kek. Oh, iya! Beli PSP biar bisa nyaingin Mail Jeevas adu main Crisis Core!"

"Seto, inget. Sedekah itu nabung buat surga. Lagian, Crisis Core belom ada. Terus siapa itu Mail Jeevas? Tukang surat? Pake ada mail-mail-an segala." sindir sang malaikat.

Si setan yang emang udah kepanasan daritadi udah gak bisa nahan lagi amarahnya. "Mau lo apa, sih?! Sini berantem sama gue!!"

Selama si setan dan malaikat berantem, Seto mengeluarkan keputusan sendiri. Didekati Jou sambil tersenyum simpul dan berkatalah Kaiba, "Aku beli 50 perak gimana?"

Jou yang sempet seneng langsung pundung lagi. Soalnya Kaiba cuma mau ngasih 50 perak. Masih kurang 50 lagi. "Yaaah… Tambahin 50, deh…" pinta Jou. Dikeluarkannya segenap tenaga untuk mengeluarkan puppy dog eyes terhebatnya.

Dan berhasil! Kaiba Seto tegoyahkan insting kepelitannya! Yeah!!

"… Ng… Oke." Ngeluarin dompet dan ngasih Jou kepingan 100 perak sambil tersenyum. "Kertasnya buat kamu aja. Aku ngasih uangnya rela, kok."

Mata Jou berbinar-binar. "Be… Beneran, Kaiba?"

Kaiba ngangguk pelan, senang dengan reaksi yang didapat.

"Asikkk!! Yugi, ayo kita beli esnya sebelom abis!" ajak Jou dan langsung ngacir ke kantin bareng Yugi, meninggalkan Kaiba termenung seorang diri.

* * *

**A/N : **Dan tamat. Demikianlah petualangan mencari es lilin oleh Dika the WINGed Kuriboh. Seru juga, tuh, petualangannya. Ahahah! Oke. Mari kita membalas review lagi.

**Sora Tsubameki : **Ih. Yami sih udah bukan 50 taun lagi, Sora. Udah 5000 taun. Udah bau tanah dari kapan tau si Yami. Sip, sip. Ntar kalo inget cerita gaje lagi, di-share aja, ya.

**Shena Blitz : **Hmm… Jadi pembaca aja juga gak apa-apa, kok. Asal rajin review aja. Ahahaha! Dan betul. Cerita ini update tiap hari selama gue masih liburan. Kalo udah mulai kuliah, gak jamin gue… Review lagi, ya!

**GreeOpalus : **Sebenernya Yami tu check up kesehatan biasa, kok. Cuma, lagu pedoman dia buat check up 6 bulan sekali itu lagu iklan pepsodent jaman jadul itu. Hehehe. Gak apa-apa, kok. Ikutin terus cerita gaje di sini, ya.

**Shigeru : **Yep! Switzerland tu Swiss. Terus adeknya Lichtenstein (geez… susah amat namanya…) Yaaahh… Kenapa gak dilanjutin? Kocak parah! Tiap episode lo pasti ketawa ngakak. Aahahaha!! Himaruya belom buat Indonesia, lho. Yang itu pasti buatan fans. Yang beneran ada di blog-nya Himaruya baru Netherlands sama Cameroon yang baru keluar.

**Jou : **Bilang aja lo lagi menolak kenyataan kalo Indonesia nanti bisa jadi cewek.

… Iyaaa!! (mewek) Pokoknya Indonesia harus COWOK biar bisa yaoi-an sama Netherlands!! Duh, kayaknya kadar fujoshi gue udah melebihi ambang batas kewajaran, nih… Tapi, Netherlands ganteng, bo… XD Oiya, ya? Deathnote juga 40 detik kemudian mati. Jangan-jangan, si Yami kena Death Note??

**Messiah Hikari : **He? Lo bukannya pencinta Yami, ya? Ahahaha! Sip! Ceritanya ditampung dulu. Gue udah kebayang, sih, siapa nanti yang bakal meranin jadi 3 orang pengedara motor. Gimana kalo Honda, Otogi, sama Jou? Trio ngaco… Nggak, kok. Gak banyak. Lagian, makin panjang juga makin asik. Hehhee.

**Vi ChaN91312 : **Kasian? Gue gak pernah kasian sama rambut bintang satu itu. Huh! Ide? Terserah idenya darimana, silakan dituangkan sebebas-bebasnya! Makasih buat reviewnya, Vi-chan. Lanjutin terus fanfic-mu, ya. Ditunggu!

**Dika the WINGed Kuriboh : **Dikaa!! Ini ceritamu, honey! Dan gue setuju kalo YAMI IS DEAD! YEAH! Iya, ya. Kalo kayak gitu, kan, pasien gak perlu keluar biaya pengobatan macem-macem. Terus, dokter gak perlu capek-capek meriksa pasien. Dia bisa duduk-duduk ngopi sambil nonton yaoi. Hmmm… kayaknya gue pernah diceritain, deh… Ntar gue buat, deh. Tapi, sekarang ditampung dulu, ya, ceritanya. Makasih buat review dan idenya!

**Moonzheng : **Emang!! Makin ke belakang, makin gaje. Ahahahahha! Ini cuma buat lucu-lucuan doang, kok, sha. Heheh. Udahlah. Ide gaje lo udah keserep semua di chatting. Ahahahah!! Mending lo review aja terus cerita ini biar gaje juga.

Alamak jan… Daritadi download DEPAPEPE kehalang sama DC mulu!! GRAAAAAHH!!! Gak tau apa gue udah ngidam DEPAPEPE!?!? Hiiisss… Anyway, Coolkid, pamit.


	5. neraka dan surga

**A/N : **Chapter baru, chapter baru! Silakan dibaca dan direview, saudara-saudara! Oiya, buat chapter ini rada-rada crossover kemana-mana. Ada dari Death Note, Hetalia, bahkan Harry Potter. Hehehe. Gak apa-apa, sekali-kali mem-bashing karakter dari fandom-fandom itu. Muhehehehe (ketawa laknat).

**Disclaimer : **YGO punyanya mas Kazuki Takahashi, Hetalia punyanya Hidekazu Himaruya, Harry Potter punyanya jeng JK Rowling, dan Death Note punyanya duo TO alias Takeshi Obata dan Tsugumi Ohba. Satu-satunya yang jadi kepunyaan gue adalah pikiran super gaje yang bikin gue yang mau mencemplungkan karakter-karakter itu.

**Warning : **Gaje. Super duper OOC. Crude humor dan Marik yang super jorok…

**Marukaite chikyuu. Marukaite chikyuu. Marukaite chikyuu, ore Amerika! (Marukaite Chikyuu America version – OST Hetalia Axis Powers) Ore HI~RO~!! Dasar America narsisnya amit-amit…**

**

* * *

**

Sebuah kereta melaju dengan kencangnya di jalurnya. Penumpang dibagi-bagi dalam kompartemen-kompartemen berisikan maksimal 4 orang. Di salah satu kompartemen yang terletak persis di tengah-tengah badan kereta duduklah seorang pemuda berkulit gelap. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang itu mencuat ke segala arah. Mata lavendernya memandang bosan ke arah pemandangan luar yang itu-itu terus.

Yep. Si orang kebosenan itu adalah Yami Marik. Masalah dia naik kereta sendirian mending gak usah dipikirin. Gak penting.

Bersama dengan Marik, duduklah seorang pria umur belasan pake kacamata bulet, rambut item acak-acakan parah, dan ada bekas luka berbentuk petir di jidatnya. Selidik punya selidik, si bocah belasan taun ini namanya adalah Harry Potter.

Disamping si bocah petir itu, duduklah seorang Italia berambut cokelat tua. Di kepalanya ada sehelai rambut yang mencuat dan melingkar gaje kayak antena. Sampe sekarang pun authoress masih bingung fungsi dari rambut itu. Pria imut yang kalo ngomong sekelas preman Tanah Abang ini mengenakan setelan jas warna cokelat muda kayak warna seragam pramuka yang di-bleach berkali-kali dan dasi warna hitam. Cowok bernama Lovino Vargas, atau lebih dikenal sebagai Southern Italy atau Romano diantara temen-temen nation-nya, lagi sibuk ngedumel sendiri tentang panen tomatnya yang gagal total gara-gara adeknya, si Northern Italy. Si adek terlalu sibuk ber - Ve~! Ve~! - ria dan masak pasta sampe lupa ngasih pupuk taneman tomat sang kakak. Damn…

Kalo cowok yang ada di sebelah Marik beda lagi. Dari cara duduknya aja udah beda. Kalo yang lainnya duduk layaknya orang normal duduk di atas kursi, ini malah jongkok di atas kursi. Rambut itemnya gak kalah berantakan dari punya Harry, bahkan ada tambahan lingkaran hitam yang item banget di bawah matanya. Dari bajunya, sih, keliatan gembel. Cuma pake kaos putih gedombrongan dan celana jins yang belel. Tapi, biar keliatan gembel, cemilannya yo'I, bro! Tadi pas masuk kompartemen lagi ngemut lollipop yang lebih gede dari kepalanya. Begitu abis, keluar lagi cokelat cadburry setoples. Begitu itu abis lagi, keluar lagi dari saku jinsnya blueberry cheesecake! Mending 1 slice. Ini masih utuh!! UTUH!! Gila, gilaaa… Itu kantong jinsnya turunan kantong ajaibnya Doraemon, apa, ya? Oiya. Nama cowok bermuka panda penggila manisan ini adalah… eng ing eng!! L. Singkat, padat, dan jelas. L.

Oke. Mari kita masuk ke inti cerita.

Kereta yang mereka tumpangi tiba-tiba kecelakaan!! Penyebabnya apa, silakan berimajinasi (insert Spongebob disini) sendiri. Entah itu kena bom, nuklir, gempa bumi, hujan meteor, terserah!

Akibat kecelakaan tersebut, gak ada penumpang yang selamat, termasuk 4 orang di atas. Semua penumpang meninggal dunia.

…

Kok jadi horor menjelang emo begini, ya?

Ah, bodo amat.

Nah, berhubung 4 orang itu mati, sekarang mereka lagi nunggu giliran buat dites sama dewa kematian alias shinigami. Apakah mereka cocok buat masuk surga atau neraka. Dan coba tebak siapa shinigami-nya. Kalo Anda menjawab Ryuk, maka selamat! Anda mendapatkan 1 piring cantik! Halah.

**Ryuk : **(nelen apel yang baru dicolong dari Light) Nah. Perkenalkan, nama saya Ryuk. Saya adalah shinigami yang akan mengetes kalian dan menempatkan kalian di surga atau neraka. Itu semua tergantung dari hasil tes yang kalian jalani.

**Harry : **Emang tesnya tentang apaan?

**Ryuk : **Gampang, kok. Kalian boleh tanya ke saya apa aja yang kalian tau. Kalo saya gak bisa jawab, lo boleh masuk surga. Tapi, kalo saya bisa jawab, maka lo masuk neraka. Hiakakkakaak! Jadi… Siapa yang mau maju pertama?

Giliran pertama adalah Harry. Dia tanyain macem-macem spell. Mulai dari Wingardium Leviosa sampe Avada Kedavra, bisa dijawab dengan tepat sama si shinigami. Ganti ke Ramuan. Bisa juga. Kayaknya ini shinigami lebih pinter dari Snape, deh… Coba iseng-iseng ditanyain soal Herbologi? Bisa juga. Semua seluk beluk dunia sihir udah Harry pertanyakan ke shinigami itu dan semuanya bisa dijawab dengan sempurna! Itu berarti Harry harus cabut ke neraka! Hore!!

Giliran berikutnya adalah L. Si detektif nomer 1 dunia ini mulai mengeluarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dahsyat yang berdasarkan pada kasus yang pernah ia tangani. Bisa dijawab dengan mulus oleh Ryuk. Hmm… Tanyain fisika? Bisa juga. Kimia? Bisa juga. Duuuhh… Wokeh! Kalo nama toko permen sama cokelat di seluruh dunia dia pasti gak tau! Muahahah… Damn. Bisa juga. Alhasil, L masuk neraka juga.

Orang ketiga yang mencoba peruntungan adalah Romano alias Lovino Vargas. Dia mulai dari masalah dalam negeri dulu dan masalah mafia-mafia yang ada di daerahnya. Bisa dijawab dengan gampangnya sama shinigami ini. Pertanyaan berikutnya adalah mengenai tomat. Mulai dari cara pengembangbiakan bibit unggulnya sampe penggunaannya dalam masakan. Sial. Masih bisa dijawab juga. Kalo masalah dunia? Geografi? Sosiologi? Nooo~!! Masih bisa juga dijawab. Saatnya Romano mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada surga dan hai neraka. Ihiks.

**Ryuk : **(ngeliat ke arah Marik yang masih adem ayem) Nah. Sekarang, tinggal elo. GImana? Ada pertanyaan buat saya? Atau emang elo udah pasrah pengen masuk ke neraka aja?

**Marik : **(mikir) Hmm… Bisa tolong sediain gue kursi?

**Ryuk : **(agak bingung, tapi langsung ngasih kursi kayu di depan Marik) Tuh, kursinya.

Marik mulai ngebolongin kursinya di 8 titik. Pertama di tengah, terus melingkari si lubang yang ada di tengah itu. Dengan muka pede jaya, dia duduk di atas kursi dengan antengnya. Ditungguin sebentar, tiba-tiba terdengar suara PREET! yang lumayan nyaring diikuti dengan bau yang luar biasa menyengat.

**Romano : **(nutup idung) ANJRIT! Lo kentut, ya?! Najis, bau banget!! (marah-marah sendiri)

**Harry, L : **(hoek di tempat)

**Marik : **(ngacangin 3 orang penghuni neraka itu) Nah, pertanyaan gue adalah, keluar lewat lobang manakah kentut gue itu?

**Ryuk : **(mikir sambil ngeliatin lubang-lubang yang ada di kursi) Hmm… Diliat dari posisi duduknya, pasti lobang yang di tengah, kan?! Hiukukuk!!

**Marik : **(nyengir puas) SALAH!!

**Ryuk : **(kaget) Hah? Kok salah??

**Marik : **Masa' keluar lewat lobang tengah? Dimana-mana, kentut tu keluar lewat lobang pantat! Ahahhaha!!

**Ryuk : **(bengong. Gak percaya kalo dia udah dikalahin sama mantan roh penghuni millennium rod yang gila)

**Harry, L, Romano : **(bengong. Gak percaya juga kalo orang sinting macem Marik bisa nipu shinigami. Kirain cuma Light doang yang berhasil…)

Dengan demikian, Harry, L, dan Romano dengan sangat terpaksa menjadi penghuni neraka. Sementara Marik mendapatkan tempat di surga.

* * *

**A/N : **Gaje to the max, man. Ahahaha. Yasud, lah.

**Dika the WINGed Kuriboh : **Ahahaha! Sebenernya ide angel+devil Kaiba itu keluar pas gue baca cerita lo. Temen lo itu pasti mengalami tekanan batin kayak gitu, deh, pas merelakan uang 100 rupiahnya. Eh, jangan salah! Jangan kita SD udah mulai tu taksir-taksiran. Ahahah! Si Kaiba bukannya emang gitu? Sampe gede pun pasti gengsian. Cuih. Hmm… idenya boleh juga. Makasih buat usulannya dan bulu kuribohnya. Ehehehe.

**Shena Blitz : **Iya, lah! Apalagi kalo duit udah gak ada. Itu juga nemu 100 perak yang pertama kan gak sengaja. Yah, asumsikan aja Kaiba emang udah begitu dari sononya. Ehehehe. Waktu Kaiba SD, dia belom terkontaminasi virus yaoi, tapi udah terkontaminasi virus bokep. Temen-temen gue aja bacaannya Golden Boy sama Is jaman dulu. Parah banget, deh. Tenang. Pasti update tiap hari, kok. Ehehe. Jadi, selalu review, ya.

**Shigeru : **Gue malah belom denger versi swissnya. Yg baru gue denger tu versi negara-negara Axis Powers sama Allied Forces, Chibitalia, sama HRE. Terus sama duetnya Chibitalia sama HRE dan duetnya America sama England. Terus Marukaite Chikyuu yg dinyanyiin 8 negara Axis sama Allied. Udah. Gue lagi nyari yang Prussia, Austria, nih… Mauuu… Belom. Gue masih yakin Indonesia nanti pasti cowok. Harus!! (jiwa fujoshinya terbakar) Pokoknya, nanti Indonesia harus jadi ukenya Netherlands! Oiya, gue pernah baca di blognya Himaruya, dia bilang dia mungkin bakal menjadikan Indonesia dan Netherlands pairing. Ahahahahha!! Bagus!! Asal Indonesia cowok, gue oke-oke aja.

**Vi ChaN91312 : **Biasanya otak manusia mulai jalan dengan benar saat dia kepepet (perkataan seorang mahasiswa yang baru ngerjain tugas maket kalo udah deket deadline). Eh, jangan salah. Jaman gue TK sama SD dulu harga permen pun masih 5 rupiah. Kalo elo megang duit 10000 aja lo udah bisa borong semua makanan di kantin. Serius!! Duh, rindunya gue masa-masa dimana harga barang begitu murah… Itu semua mulai berubah sejak reformasi. KEMBALIKAN HARGA PERMEN DAN ANAK MAS!! Ya, ampun… gue kangen makan Anak Mas! Sip, Vi-chan! Update terus! Jangan biarkan komputermu menjadi penghalang! Bajak aja komputernya warnet, kakak, atau siapapun. Bajak!! Ehehehe.

**Messiah Hikari : **Tau, tuh. Sok salting lo Yam. Ahahaha. Kan anak kecil. Jaman SD pasti kayak gitu, kan. Kalo gebetan ngedeketin, pasti kitanya salting atau jadi caper sendiri. Duh, rindunya masa-masa SD. Bukannya Kaiba emang punya 2 kepribadian? Yang 1 kepribadian bejatnya yang selalu terlihat oleh halayak ramai dan 1 lagi kepribadian baiknya yang cuma bisa diliat sama Mokuba? Ehehe. Ampun, Ba. Ah, Yami bukannya emang tinggal roh, ya? Duh, jadi inget bahasan gaje gue dan temen gue di FB. Kita meributkan apakah yang ada di dalem millennium puzzle itu roh? Terus, yugi itu siapa? Reinkarnasinya Yami? Kalo reinkarnasi bukannya itu perlu roh? Terus, Yami itu roh siapa?? Halah… penting…

**Moonzheng : **Sha, kok profile pic lo ganti lagi, sih? Padahal lucu yang kemaren… Eh, bagi link gambar-gambar chara Hetalia, dong. Yang kemaren ilang. Hehehe. DAN KENAPA PROFILE PIC LO JIMBOxSEVVY!!??? My god… untung Tyas gak tau. Dibacok lo sama dia… Duh, lo addicted banget sama gambar-gambarnya Mayu, ya? Ck, ck, ck… Ahahaha! Temen lo kasian amat. Eh, gimana remednya? Berhasil? Gagal? Semoga berhasil, deh. Ehehe. Si dosen kayaknya sensi sama lo, deh.

**Sora Tsubameki : **Yaudah, lah. Gak jadi masalah, kok. Ehehehe. Iya! Itulah keuntungan jadi seorang uke! Puppy dog eyes no jutsu mereka pasti berhasil. Kalo seme yang melakukan puppy dog eyes, mungkin jadinya malah bulldog eyes no jutsu, ya. Ihh… horor abis… iya! Mumpung gue lagi liburan, nih. Eheheh.

Aiiihhh… DEPAPEPEnya lagunya lucu-lucu. Gue makin cinta sama DEPAPEPE. Ahahahahahha!! Oiya, berdasarkan usul dari Dika the WINGed Kuriboh, bagi tiap pembaca yang punya ide dan mau membagi ide gilanya, silakan kirim message aja ke gue lewat PM. Katanya, biar surprise. Soalnya kalo dicantumin di review nanti pembaca yang lain bisa baca. Ntar gak jadi surprise lagi, dong. Ehehehe. Tapi, terserah juga, sih.

**Jou : **Ih. Gimana, sih? Authoressnya kok plin-plan gini?

Eh, diem aja lo! Ntar lo gue buat makin merana di EEA! Nah, Coolkid pamit!


	6. tilang aja, pak TILANG!

**A/N : **Yosh!! Cerita gaje berikutnya! Ahahahahha!! Gue updatenya jadi sore jam 6-an aja, ah. Soalnya kalo malem PC dibajak sama nyokap buat ngurus Pet Society, Farmville, dan game-game lainnya yang ada di FB.

**Disclaimer : **Kazuki Takahashi yang punya para karakter gaje ini.

**Warning : **OOC. Gaje.

**Marukaite chikyuu. Marukaite chikyuu. Marukaite chikyuu boku wa Roshia. (Marukaite Chikyuu Russia version – OST Hetalia Axis Powers) kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol…**

**

* * *

**

Di suatu hari yang cerah, jalanan yang biasanya macet entah kenapa jadi lengang. Mungkin para pengguna jalan itu lagi males keluar ruangan karena panas? Biasanya, di hari sepi begini pengguna jalan yang ada menggunakan kecepatan paling maksimal kendaraan mereka. Insting racer mereka memuncak! Halah.

Tuh. Bener, kan. Baru aja dibilangin, eh, ada pengendara motor yang lumayan ngebut. Pasti distop sama pak polisi, lah. Tapi, Dicegatnya bukan masalah ngebut, sih…

**Polisi : **(niup peluitnya) HOII! Berenti kalian!!

**Otogi, Honda, Jou : **(langsung berenti)

**Polisi : **Kalian ini gimana, sih? Udah boncengan 3 orang, gak pake helm pula, ngebut lagi. Mau mati kalian?!

**Otogi : **(cengengesan) Aduuh… Maaf, banget. Kita lagi keburu-buru, nih. Udah ditungguin sama penantang duel kita. Ehehe.

**Jou : **Iya. Makanya, gara-gara keburu-buru jadi lupa bawa helm. Eheheh.

**Polisi : **Kalo gitu, saya mau liat surat-surat kalian.

**Honda : **Surat… (ngerogoh-rogoh saku bajunya. Soalnya, itu motor punya dia) AH! Ini pak! Surat-surat saya lengkap semuanya! Ini ada surat apotek, surat keterangan dokter, surat utang piutang, surat fax, surat parkir, surat pembayaran listrik dan telepon, surat wasiat mbah saya, surat ijazah, surat cinta, surat…

**Polisi : **(murka) DASAR GEBLEEEKKK!! MAKSUD SAYA ITU STNK, SIM, KTP, ATAU TANDA PENGENAL LAINNYA!!

**Honda : **(nyengir salting) Ehehe. Oh, itu toh. Kirain apa. Makanya, bapak kalo ngomong yang jelas, dong.

**Polisi : **Udah jelas-jelas kamu yang bego kok malah nyalahin saya… Udah. Bawa, gak?

**Honda : **Ketinggalan, pak. Ehehe.

**Polisi : **(kesel) Kalo temen kamu yang lain bawa tanda pengenal, gak?

**Jou : **Ketinggalan juga, pak. Ehehe.

**Otogi : **Idem, pak. Ehehe.

**Polisi : **… Yaudah! Sekarang kalian saya lepas. Besok, kalian harus bawa surat-surat lengkap! Bukan surat-surat aneh macem dewa itu lagi!

**Otogi, Honda, Jou : **Siap, pak!

* * *

Keesokan harinya…

**Polisi : **BERENTIII!!

**Honda : **(berentiin motornya) Kenapa, pak?

**Polisi : **(ngeliat Honda) Kamu salah 1 dari yang kemaren itu, kan?

**Honda : **Iya, pak! Ehehe. Bapak polisi yang kemaren, ya? Tenang, pak. Sekarang saya bawa STNK, SIM, KTP, bahkan kartu pelajar, kartu remi, dan kartu dewa punya temen saya juga saya bawa.

**Polisi : **Tapi…

**Honda : **Saya pake helm, lho, pak. (nunjuk helm dia yang berbentuk kepalanya Ultraman (**A/N : **Beneran. Helm bentuk gini ada. Temen gue punya. Tapi harganya, booo… Mahal banget…))

**Polisi : **(mulai kesel) Iya! Saya bisa liat! Helm kamu norak begitu jelas saya liat, lah.

**Honda : **Yee… Gini-gini helm saya mahal, lho, pak. Terus, kenapa saya dicegat? Saya udah bawa surat-surat lengkap. Pake helm. Gak bonceng siapa-siapa. Gak overload.

**Polisi : **Emang kamu gak bonceng siapa-siapa di motor ini. Tapi itu siapa?! (nunjuk ke arah gerobak beroda yang dipasang di belakang motor Honda. Isinya tentu Yugi and the gang yang cengengesan)

**Honda : **Oh. Ehehe. Itu temen-temen saya, pak. Kan lagi libur panjang akhir taun. Jadi, kita mau nginep di Puncak, pak. Lumayan, bakar-bakar jagung di pegunungan kan asik, pak. Apalagi sambil main mercon. Ehehe. Sialnya, pacar temen saya yang namanya Kaiba Seto itu pelitnya kumat. Dia gak mau minjemin mobilnya. Dia bilang, dia udah cukup baek mau minjemin villa-nya buat diancurin sama kita. Terus, dia sekarang malah ngacir pergi duluan sama adeknya dan pacarnya. Jadi, kita terpaksa cari alternatif transportasi lain.

**Polisi : **Menurut kamu, gerobak dicantolin ke motor tu termasuk alternatif transportasi?

**Honda : **Iya, pak.

**Polisi : **Kenapa gak pake bus? Aneh-aneh aja kalian ini! Pokoknya, kalian gak saya kasih ijin lewat!

**Honda : **Yaaahh!! Kenapa, pak? Kan kita semua pake helm! Lagian, nanggung, pak. Tuh villa-nya udah deket.

**Yang lainnya : **(nunjukin helm seadanya yang nangkring di atas kepala masing-masing sambil cengengesan)

**Honda : **Surat-surat juga lengkap. Perlu saya tambahin surat apalagi, pak? Surat cinta??

**Polisi : **POKOKNYA GAK BISA!! Kalian gak boleh lewat jalan ini sebelom memenuhi standar berkendara yang bener!

**Honda, dkk : **(suram) Iya, pak…

* * *

Keesokan harinya…

**Polisi : **BERENTIII!!

**Honda : **Eh. Polisi yang kemaren. Sekarang kita udah mencukupi syarat berkendara yang baik dan benar, lho, pak. Nih (nunjuk helm yang dia pake sama yang Otogi pake) Kita udah pake helm. Terus, surat-surat saya lengkap. Bahkan kita cuma berdua doang, gak bertiga. Terus, di belakang kita juga gak ada rombongan, lho, pak.

**Polisi : **Iya, saya tau! Tapi…

**Otogi : **Lho? Terus kenapa kita dicegat, pak? Gak ada masalah, kan?

**Polisi : **Ada! Masalahnya tetep ada!!

**Honda : **Lho? Gimana, sih, pak?! Kan kita udah pake helm, surat-surat berkendaranya lengkap, gak ada rombongan, terus gak overload. Apalagi yang kita lupa, sih, pak?

**Polisi : **Ada! Kalian lupa 1 hal yang sangat penting!!

**Otogi, Honda : **Apa??

**Polisi : **Mana sepeda motornyaaa!!???!

**Otogi, Honda : **O.o;;

* * *

**A/N : **Terima kasih buat Messiah Hikari atas ide gajenya ini. Ahahah! Oiya, mau ngebahas cerita gaje di chapter sebelomnya. Sebenernya, kalo di cerita aslinya yang ada tu ahli fisika, ahli matematika, ahli filsafat, dan orang gila. Yang ahli fisika dkk masuk neraka, terus si orang gila itu doang yang masuk surga. Ehehe. Sekarang, saatnya membalas review. Yeah!!

**Shena Blitz : **Dan gue masih belom sempet nonton Avatar… TT^TT Ah, Marik bukannya emang selalu begitu, ya? Ahahah! Jorok itu bagian dari kehidupan dia. Ehehe. L suka banget sama makanan manis. Dia bilang, dia gak bisa mikir kalo gak makan manis. Herannya, dia tetep kurus…

**Dika the WINGed Kuriboh : **Emang Marik gokil! Ehehe. Udah gokil, tukang tipu pula. Lengkap penderitaan. Yaa… Kalo disimpulkan sih gitu. Ehehe. Sebenernya, yang paling bener lagi adalah jadi orang tu harus kreatif. Idenya harus out of the box. Cuma orang-orang kreatif yang bisa survive di dunia dan di akhirat. Halah. Makasih buat bulunya. Ehehe. Tenang, di rumah gue udah penuh sama bulu kucing.

**Puppshippers : **Ahahahah!! ACC-ku!! (meluk-meluk ACC baru) Oops. Maksudnya, ACC bersama 3 orang teman gilaku! Ahahaha!! Rambling mulu lo, Yas. Pokoknya, yang lo bilang di FB itu harus posting. HARUS! Yeah! Go puppy bashing! Itu jadi motto kita, para puppy bashers! Muhahahha!!

**GreenOpalus : **Iya, tuh. Yah, namanya mati kan di tangan Tuhan. Kita gak tau kapan bakal kejadiannya, kan. … Halah, kenapa gue sok bijak gini, deh… Ehehe. Yang paling bener dia jorok dan kreatif. Gak apa-apa, kok. Ehehe. Gue juga kadang suka nge-review longkap-longkap. Yang penting review.

**Vi ChaN91312 : **… Sampe sekarang gue gak ngerti arti angka 91312 dari penname-mu… Bukan pinter. Tapi kreatif. Ahahahah! Marik, lo kreatif sangat! Yeah! Ayo dibajak! Bajak juga pesawatnya! (O.o;;)

**Shigeru : **Iya, tuh. Eh, udah denger yang Roman Empire nyanyiin? Yang liriknya, "_In hell, the English are chefs, the Germans are police officers, the French are engineers, the Swiss are lovers, and the Italians are bankers. In heaven, the French are chefs, the English are police officers, the Germans are engineers, the Swiss are bankers, and the Italians are lovers_". Sumpah… so true, and so stupid. XD. Iya! Netherlands yang jabrik. Warna rambutnya rada-rada mirip sama rambutnya Malik sama Marik, cuma lebih muda aja. Indonesia HARUS jadi cowok, dan HARUS uke!!

**Messiah Hikari : **Itulah kenapa Marik jadi karakter YGO favorit gue nomer 3. Dia orangnya gokil! Ahahah! Selain gila, gak waras, sinting, dan ancur, dia sangat amat gokil dan bego di saat yang bersamaan. EMANG! Kaiba sok cool! Sok cool, lo Ba! Cuih! Tapi, gitu-gitu dia karakter favorit gue nomer 2… Ha? Kalo cuma container, berarti… gak berjiwa?? Man, tambah gak ngerti gue… =3=

**Sora Tsubameki : **Tau, tu. Rik, ada-ada aja lo. Kan dia shinigami. Serba tau segalanya. Yah, anggep aja Ryuk ternyata menyimpan otak yang jauh lebih cemerlang daripada otak kepunyaannya L. Ehehe. Lagipula, L gak sehebat itu, ah. Buktinya, dia gak bisa nangkep Kira. Padahal Kira ada pas di depan mata dia. Payah lo! Yang hebat malah Near sama Mello. Aaahh… Matt! Dikau ganteng sekali!! XD Tapi kenapa cepet mati?? TT^TT He? Foto sama L? Ada cosplay dimana lagi? Yang jadi L mirip, gak? Ada yang jadi Matt? Hueee… Mau Matt!!

Sip! Semuanya udah dibales! Berarti, saatnya Coolkid pamit! Ehehehe.


	7. kacang setan

**A/N : **Yang berikutnya ini adalah kejadian gaje yang pernah gue alamin. Sebenernya, yang iseng itu gue, ngerjain temen-temen satu kelas gue. Ahahha! Bahkan sampe guru pun kena. Ahahah! Sumpah ekspresi mereka priceless!! XDD

**Disclaimer : **Karakter kepunyaannya Kazuki Takahashi.

**Warning : **Gaje. OOC. True story. Sangat garing.

**(mengumandangkan lagunya DEPAPEPE) Aiiihhhh!! Lagunya DEPAPEPE keren-keren!! XDD Love them all! DEPAPEPE!! I'm with you! Kenapa lo gak dateng pas JGTC?! Kenapa? Kenapa??**

**

* * *

**

Akhirnya. Hari yang dinanti-nantikan oleh Kaiba Seto datang juga. Hari dimana dia dan Jou akhirnya akan menikah, hidup bahagia, punya anak-cucu, dan meninggal dengan tenang. Bukan, deng. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Mokuba, adiknya tercinta sampe-sampe menjurus ke incest itu pulang. Yep. Si adek berambut jabrik itu sudah 2 minggu ikut study tour ke Singapore bersama dengan temen-temen sekolahnya.

**Mokuba : **SETOOO~~!! (lari dengan gaya slow motion dan langsung mendarat di pelukan kakaknya. Koper ditelantarkan begitu aja di depan pintu masuk)

**Seto : **(ketawa kecil) Gimana tour-nya?

**Mokuba : **(senyum lebar) Asik, Kak! Asik banget! Sampe-sampe lupa makan, lupa tidur, lupa ngupil, lupa…

**Seto : **(Sweatdrop) … Sekalian aja lupa napas…

**Mokuba : **Oiya, Kak. Aku punya oleh-oleh buat Kakak! (ngeloyor ke kopernya dia yang entah kenapa bertambah 2. Padahal pas dia cabut dari Domino, koper dia udah ada 1 ditambah ransel ala backpacker yang gede parah) Ini dia!!

Mari kita potong adegan pembongkaran 2 koper yang ternyata isinya adalah oleh-oleh semua. Sekarang, kita masuk saat Seto menemukan sebuah toples kecil berisikan butiran-butiran berwarna hijau tak berdosa tapi mematikan.

**Seto : **(ngangkat toples kecil, ngerenyit) Ini apaan, Mokie?

**Mokuba : **Ohh… Itu kacang polong. Cobain aja. (nyengir evil)

Seto yang belom tau seberapa dahsyatnya makanan itu, langsung membuka tutupnya dan memasukkan sebutir kacang itu ke dalam mulutnya. 'Enak', itu yang pertama ada di pikirannya. Tunggu beberapa detik kemudian…

Muncullah suatu rasa pedes aneh yang sama kayak… wasabi? Rasa pedes itu langsung naik ke ubun-ubun (**A/N : **pernah makan wasabi kebanyakan? Nah, rasanya kayak gitu) langsung ngebuat sang CEO Kaiba Corp itu pucet dan mual di saat yang bersamaan.

**Seto : **ANJRIT!! MOKIE!! Ini apaan, sih?! Lo mau bunuh gue, ya?! KAMPR*T!!

**Mokuba : **(senyum-senyum gaje) Ehehe. Lagian, Kakak juga yang aneh. Baca dulu, dong, Kak. Nih. 'WASABI COATED PEAS'. Bisa bahasa Inggris, gak, sih. Ahahahah!!

**Seto : **… Ngapain juga kamu beli kacang begituan?

**Mokuba : **Tapi enak, kan, Kak?

**Seto : **Enak, sih...

**Mokuba : **Yaudah. Banyak cing cong amat, Kak... (ngeloyor ke kamarnya sambil bawa 1 toples kacang terkutuk tapi nikmat itu) Oiya, Kak. Yang 1 toples lagi buat kakak aja.

**Seto : **Emang kamu sanggup abisin 1 toples, Mokie?

**Mokuba : **Bukan aku yang bakal makan, kok, Kak. Tapi temen-temen aku di sekolah. (nyengir jail)

Seto masih agak bingung dengan makanan ajaib satu itu. Sebenernya makanan itu enak, sih. Cuma, kenapa harus pake ada wasabinya, sih? Siaul... Setelah merenung cukup lama, menimbang dan mengalikan serta membagi akar pangkat seratus dari situasi yang sedang dia hadapi, Seto mendapatkan bisikan halus dari iblis di pundak kirinya yang pernah muncul saat dia kecil dulu. Saat yang tepat untuk ngerjain orang. Muahahahahah!!

* * *

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, seperti biasa. Seto selalu dateng paling pertama. Saatnya menjalankan rencana jahatnya. Ehehe. Dengan muka datarnya, dia meletakkan toples berisi kacang polong berlapis rasa setan itu dengan keadaan terbuka. Tentu, label yang menyatakan peringatan akan adanya wasabi sudah ia lepas. Saatnya keisengan dimulai.

Tak lama setelah Seto duduk di kursinya, muncullah serombongan anak-anak masuk ke dalam kelas. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Yugi and the gang. Semuanya lengkap, masuk di saat yang bersamaan. Yugi dan Yami jalan sambil pegangan tangan. Bakura dan Ryou jalan sambil bisik-bisik mesra, begitu pula dengan Marik dan Malik. Honda, Otogi, Jou, dan Anzu sibuk ngobrol tau apaan.

**Yugi : **Pagi, Kaiba!!

**Seto : **Hnh. (ngelianjutin ngeliat ke buku yang dia pegang, sambil kadang-kadang ngambil kacang itu. Dia udah mulai terbiasa dengan rasa ajaib sang kacang)

**Jou : **Eh, makanan, ya? Apaan itu?

**Seto : **Kacang oleh-oleh dari Mokuba. (makan 1 kacang lagi)

**Yami : **Ooohh… Mokuba udah balik?

**Seto : **Baru kemaren malem. (ngeliat ke arah Yugi dkk) Mau?

**Jou : **Mau banget!! (langsung ngambil 5 butir kacang)

**Otogi, Honda, Anzu : **(ngambil 1 butir kacang)

**Marik, Malik : **Tumben lo baik. Bagi, ya. (ngambil masing-masing 2 butir kacang)

**Bakura, Ryou : **Asik! Gratisan!! (ngambil kacang juga)

**Yami, Yugi : **Makasih, ya, Kaiba. (ikutan ambil kacang)

**Yugi dkk : **HAP!!

Mari kita tunggu beberapa detik untuk mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan.

1… 2… 3… 4…

**Yami, Yugi : **PEDEEEESSS!!!

**Marik, Malik : **KESEMUTAAANNN!!

**Bakura, Ryou : **OTAK GUUUEEEE!!!!

**Honda, Otogi, Anzu : ***!&^!%*& %$!(#&^% (*#&!*&# %^!*(&#^ (!#*&%! #(&^!%# )*!& %#(!&#% ^!(#*^% !!!

**Jou : **(pingsan di tempat gara-gara gak kuat menahan kedahsyatan wasabi dari 5 butir kacang. Sebutir aja udah bikin kelengeran…)

**Yugi, dkk : **(langsung ngacir ke WC sambil ngumpat berbagai ejekan bahasa Jepang dan juga bahasa Mesir kuno)

**Seto : **(senyum puas) Kena 10 orang. (nyengir licik sambil nyatet nama-nama korbannya di buku catetan yang dia pegang)

* * *

**A/N : **… Garing banget, deh. Sumpah, itu ekstra crispy sangat. Ah, anyway. Kacang polong itu beneran ada, lho. Kakak gue pernah bawain buat oleh-oleh. Dan itu bener-bener ada di Singapore. Ah, ntar kalo ke sana beli lagi, ah. Temen-temen kampus gue belom pernah gue kerjain. Ahahah! Kejadian sebenernya adalah saat gue kelas 3 SMA. Kakak gue baru pulang dari Singapore, bawain kacang itu. Reaksi gue sama persis kayak Seto pas pertama kali nyobain. Akhirnya, gue punya rencana jahat buat ngerjain temen-temen gue. Muahahah. Korban yang berjatuhan lumayan banyak. Bahkan, memakan korban 3 orang guru. Sumpah, ada seorang guru yang reaksinya sangat amat gak bisa gue lupain.

**Gue : **Mo kacang, Pak? (nawarin kacang itu sambil makan sendiri)

**Guru : **(seneng, gara-gara ditawarin kacang. Padahal temen-temen gue yang udah kena kacang itu pada cekikikan) Wah, makasih, ya. HAP. Hmm... Enak, ya, kacangnya. Beli dimana? (beberapa detik kemudian, ekspresi senengnya berupa jadi eneg, mual, terus mukanya pucat. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, tu guru langsung cabut dari kelas terus muntahin kacangnya di WC)

Kasian banget guru gue... Maaf, ya, Pak. Ehehhee.

**Shena BlitzRyuseiran : **Polisi harusnya teliti kayak gitu. Polisi juga harusnya gak mau disogok. Lho? Bukannya Kaiba emang pelit, ya? Ehehehe. Jangan salah. Dia buru-buru perginya biar bisa langsung ber*piipp* sama Jou. Ahahaha! Makasih buat reviewnya, ya.

**Dika the WINGed Kuriboh : **Itu membuktikan betapa 'cerdas'nya mereka semua. Ahahha. Tribute to Messiah Hikari atas ide gajenya. Bulu? Bisa dibuat jadi mantel bulu, kok. Kan lagi musim ujan. Eh, kenapa di Indonesia mantel bulu gak ngetrend, ya? Terus, kenapa long coat juga gak ngetrend, ya? Long coat gue jadi gak guna… TT^TT

**Noiha : **Noihaa!! Lama tidak melihatmu, nak. Ehehe. Udahlah. Yang penting dikau me-review cerita ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih buat Messiah Hikari atas ide gajenya. Ehehe. Lho? Baru ujian? Gue udah selesai, dong. Terus nilainya gak tau kabarnya… TT^TT semoga aja semuanya lulus. Amin. Makasih reviewnya, ya.

**Vi ChaN91312 : **Lagian aneh, kali. Gak bawa motor, tapi pake helm. Ehehe. Itu yang goblok emang yang ditilang. Hmm… nomer ID, ya. Banyak arti?? AH! Ngeliat kode ini gw jadi inget cerita gaje lainnya. Ahahah!

**Messiah Hikari : **Yep. Makasih juga buat idenya, lho. Eheheh. Kasian juga ya, polisinya tiap hari ketemu makhluk gaje macem mereka bertiga. Ahahahah!! Sip. Ntar kalo inget cerita gaje lagi, silakan dikirim.

Coolkid, pamit.


	8. anjing vs 'something'

**A/N : **Oke. Yang berikutnya adalah cerita yang agak horor. Gak tau kenapa, gue pengen buat cerita horor. Hehehe. Maaf, ya. Cerita ini – lagi-lagi – gue dapet pas lagi asik browsing.

**Disclaimer : **karakternya punya mas Kazuki Takahashi. Kalo ceritanya, bukan punya gue.

**Warning : **Horor. Gak lucu. OOC. Sedikit nyerempet sama kenyataan.

… **Gue bingung lagu apa yang cocok sama situasi horor kayak gini…**

**

* * *

**

Domino University. Malam hari, kampus itu nampak bagaikan kota mati tak berpenghuni. Pelataran parkirnya sepi dari motor dan mobil. Ruang-ruang kelasnya telah gelap dan bersih setelah dipakai kuliah seharian penuh. Lobinya yang biasanya ramai dan dilalui orang-orang saat itu telah sepi. Hanya segelintir mahasiswa yang nekat ber-hotspot-ria disana. Maklum, gratis, sih.

Tapi, di salah satu gazebo jurusan terdapat 4 orang pemuda yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan laporan sejarah mereka. Mereka berempat adalah Yugi Mutou dan pacarnya, Yami, serta Kaiba Seto dan pacarnya, Jounouchi Katsuya. Keempatnya terpaksa harus mengerjakan tugas malam-malam karena kesibukan yang dihadapi masing-masing. Kaiba sibuk dengan perusahaannya, Yugi dan Yami sibuk mengurus toko game yang diturunkan oleh Kakek Sugoroku pada mereka, sementara Jou sibuk dengan kerja sambilannya. Mereka berempat sudah menetap di gazebo itu sejak jam 5 sore hingga menjelang tengah malam. Tadinya, ada sekitar 6 orang teman mereka yang ikut menemani mereka di gazebo. Namun, keenamnya memutuskan untuk pulang dan meninggalkan keempatnya pada tugas mereka.

Suasana begitu hening. Hanya terdengar suara-suara keyboard dan canda gurau dari arah gazebo itu. Lampu pun hanya menyala di beberapa sudut, menyisakan sudut lainnya menjadi gelap dan remang-remang.

Jou yang saat itu sedang bercanda dengan Yugi sambil bersandar pada pacarnya, melihat sesuatu bergerak di semak-semak. Sedikit penasaran, dipicingkannya matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas. Sosok itu sepertinya berdiri pada 4 kaki dan tidak terlalu besar. Sosok misterius yang terbalut dalam gelapnya malam bergerak semakin mendekat, pelan tapi pasti, hingga sosok itu masuk ke dalam rentang cahaya gazebo. Sosok itu ternyata hanyalah seekor anjing tua.

Jou menghela napas lega. Awalnya ia sempat berpikir yang aneh-aneh, karena berdasarkan cerita yang pernah ia dengar dari Honda dan Otogi, daerah sekitar gazebo yang mereka tempati lumayan angker. Itu juga alasannya kenapa Otogi, Honda, dan yang lainnya memutuskan untuk pulang duluan. Takut dengan keangkeran area itu.

Awalnya Jou tidak terlalu memikirkan keberadaan sang anjing. Mungkin, anjing itu kesepian karena tidak ada orang yang mau menemaninya. Di siang hari, ia kerjanya hanya tidur-tiduran di bawah mobil dosen sipil dan baru terbangun saat makan siang dari sang satpam yang memeliharanya.

Jou kembali mengerjakan tugasnya bersama yang lainnya sambil bercanda dan mencomot cemilan yang dibawa Yugi dari rumahnya. Sesekali ia bermesraan dengan sang pacar yang sibuk mengetik semua hasil diskusi mereka ke laporan. Terkadang, matanya mengerling ke arah sang anjing tua berwarna cokelat itu. Aneh, pikirnya. Si anjing tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya duduk sejak ia datang. Matanya yang cokelat tua itu terus menatap ke arah mereka berempat, mengawasi tiap gerak-gerik yang mereka lakukan.

"Umm... Teman-teman." bisik Jou. Ia mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan anjing itu. "Liat anjing itu, gak?" tanya Jou sambil menunjuk anjing yang masih saja duduk dengan sikap siaga dan mata menjurus lurus ke arah mereka berempat.

Yugi, Yami, dan Kaiba mengarahkan pandangan mereka kepada sang anjing. Sepertinya, tatapan mereka bertiga tidak mengusik sang anjing sama sekali. Ia bahkan tidak memindahkan matanya dari mereka berempat.

"... Iya. Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Yami. Ia mulai sedikit bingung dengan si anjing. Biasanya, anjing tidak akan diam begitu saja saat diperhatikan.

"Kok, dia betah diem terus kayak gitu? Terus, gak tau ini perasaan gue aja, tapi dia kayak ngawasin kita, deh." bisik Jou.

"Ya, udah. Usir aja kalo kamu keganggu." ucap Kaiba enteng. Jari-jarinya masih sibuk mengetik laporan yang harus dikumpulkan esok pagi.

Mengikuti saran sang pacar, Jou mulai mengusir anjing itu dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Anehnya, si anjing tidak bergeming sama sekali dari tempat duduknya. Berikutnya Jou menghentakkan kakiknya, berusaha menakut-nakuti si anjing dan mengusirnya. Sayangnya, cara itu juga tidak berhasil. Sang anjing tetap duduk di tempatnya. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah gazebo.

"Aneh. Anjingnya tetep gak mau pergi..." gumam Yugi. Baru kali itu ia melihat anjing yang tidak gentar pada gertakan manusia.

"Biarin aja. Selama anjing itu gak gangguin kita, sih. Lagian, tugas ini bentar lagi selesai, kok." kata Kaiba tenang, masih mengetik dengan kecepatan kilat di atas laptopnya.

Sekitar 1 jam kemudian, tugas mereka selesai. Mereka mulai bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan gazebo. Kaiba sibuk menggulung kabel charge laptopnya sementara Yugi, Yami, dan Jou sibuk mengemasi buku-buku dan catatan yang mereka bawa ke dalam ransel mereka. Sang anjing? Masih tetap duduk di tempatnya semula dan masih menatap ke arah Yugi dan yang lainnya.

Kaiba mengajak Yugi, Yami, dan Jou untuk mengikutinya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengantarkan mereka bertiga pulang ke rumah masing-masing berhubung hari sudah semakin larut. Jam tangannya menunjukkan waktu pukul 1 dini hari. Tak baik bagi pacarnya dan temannya untuk pulang selarut itu menggunakan kereta. Meskipun Kaiba ragu masih ada kereta yang beroperasi jam segitu.

Kaiba merasakan seseorang menarik-narik trench coat putih andalannya itu. Begitu menoleh ke samping, ia mendapati kekasihnya, Jou, menatap dengan gelisah ke belakang.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Kaiba. Ia mulai gerah dengan sikap penakut pacarnya ini.

"Anjingnya ngikutin kita, Seto." bisik Jou.

Dan benar. Begitu Kaiba melihat ke belakang, anjing tua berbulu cokelat yang daritadi mengawasi mereka di gazebo mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Matanya tetap melekat pada sosok mereka berempat dengan penuh siaga. Aneh.

Kebetulan, tak jauh dari mereka muncullah seorang satpam kampus yang sedang melakukan ronda malam. Karena sudah tidak tahan dengan perilaku sang anjing yang sangat aneh itu, Yami memutuskan untuk bertanya pada sang satpam. Toh, satpam itu juga yang merawat dan memberi makan anjing itu. Mungkin, ia bisa menjelaskan kepada mereka perilaku aneh sang anjing ini.

"Misi, Pak." sapa Yami sopan. "Mau tanya. Itu… anjingnya kenapa ngikutin kita terus, sih, Pak? Dari kita ngerjain tugas di gazebo sampe sekarang, ngikutin kita mulu." tanya Yami seraya menunjuk anjing yang masih berada tepat di belakang mereka.

Sang Pak Satpam melirik anjing yang dimaksud dengan mengerenyit. "Emang kalian ngerjain tugasnya di gazebo yang mana?" tanyanya.

"Yang disana, Pak." Yami menunjuk ke gazebo yang baru saja mereka tinggalkan.

Sang Satpam melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan dan terkekeh pelan. Dia menepuk-nepuk pundak Yami dengan tenang sambil berkata, "Kalian harusnya terima kasih sama anjing itu. Dia daritadi ngejagain kalian, lho. Soalnya, kalian udah diincar daritadi sama hantu-hantu di situ, mau digangguin. Kalo gak ada anjing itu, pasti kalian digangguin abis-abisan sama mereka. Lain kali, ati-ati, ya, kalo udah malem-malem di kampus."

Kalimat Pak Satpam dengan sukses membuat keempat mahasiswa sok berani itu pucat pasi dan gak bisa tidur malam itu.

* * *

**A/N : **Udah gue bilang. Ini gak lucu. Malah horor. Ehehe. Entah kenapa, gue pengen buat cerita horor. Oiya, itu anjingnya beneran ada, lho. Tiap kali gue ke kampus, pasti nemu anjing itu lagi tidur-tiduran di bawah mobil dosen sipil. Ehehe. Anjingnya dekil, tua, kasian…

Oiya, masalah kacang yang kemaren, gue lupa belinya dimana. Ntar gue tanyain kakak gue dulu. Dan buat yang beneran mau beli, ada 1 tips cara makannya sebelom wasabinya mengambil alih. Lo harus langsung nguyah kacangnya, jangan diemut, terus langsung lo telen. Jadi, makan kacang itu gak boleh diemut, dilama-lamain di mulut. Langsung kunyah, terus telen.

**Sora Tsubameki : **mau nyobain rasanya? Silakan makan sesendok teh wasabi. Rasanya sama persis kayak itu. Ehehe. Cuma, awal-awalnya rasa asin garem sama rasa kacang polong. Enak, sih. Kalo udah tau cara makannya enak, kok. Ahahah! Baca review lo, gue jadi inget seorang temen gue waktu gue kerjain dia ngambil 10 butir. Alhasil dia langsung ngacir ke WC. Setelah gue pikir-pikir, gue emang agak kejam sama tu guru. Padahal dia guru yang baik. Maaf lagi, Pak. Ehehe.

**Shena BlitzRyuseiran : **kayaknya iblis kecil itu gak bisa diilangin, deh. Udah melekat di hati Seto (halah). Ah, temen gue ada yang lebih naas lagi. Ambil 10 biji sekaligus. Parah… Untung tu orang gak pingsan.

**Saint-Chimaira : **iya, dong. Ini kan update tiap hari. Eheheh. Mumpung gue lagi libur. Sekali-kali mau ngebuat challenge bikin fanfic yang update tiap hari dengan tema gaje. Pokoknya, apa aja yang kepikiran buat gue tulis, gue tulis. Ehehe. Hmm… Idenya belom masuk, tuh. Mana? (nagih)

**Dika the WINGed Kuriboh : **silakan beli di Singapore. Ehehe. Ntar nama tokonya biar gue tanyain ke kakak gue lagi. Tu anak lagi pergi sekarang. Pergi-pergi mulu dia. Cuih. Bali? Ngapain ke Bali! Mending ke Lombok! Duh, gue lagi terobsesi pengen ke Lombok, nih. Bali udah kepenuhan, ah. Lombok aja. Masih suci, masih virgin. Ehehe. Makasih bulunya. ^^

**Noiha : **emang. Yang kemaren sangat amat super duper garing plus ekstra crispy... =3= Lo ada cerita ngaco, gak? Silakan di share. Ehehe. Silakan juga kalo mau nyobain kacangnya. Ntar gue bagi. Kacangnya enaaaakk!!

**Vi ChaN91312 : **si Kaiba udah mengikuti saran-saran dan tips yang gue kasih. Makan kacang itu harus pake jurus-jurus tertentu. Bahkan ada 1 jurus lagi yang gue temuin, yaitu langsung lo telen. Jangan diemut, jangan dikunyah telen aja langsung. Resiko keselek ditanggung sendiri. Adalah. Sebenernya udah buat, cuma garing aja. Makanya sekalian aja gue bikin yang non humor. Sekali-kali kita meng-horor. Hehehe.

**Messiah Hikari : **semua orang penasaran pengen nyobain, ya. Ehehe. Silakan terbang ke Singapore. Entar gue bagi dikit. Hehehe. Sebenernya, ada kelanjutannya. Akhirnya tu kacang di bawa sama temen gue dan dia ngerjain orang seangkatan. Gara-gara disumpahin anak-anak seangkatan, tu kacang sempet jatoh dan berkurang isinya, jadi tinggal seperempatnya. TT^TT kacangkuuu... Sip, sip. Masih terbuka lebar buat meng-gaje, kok.

**Moonzheng : **Sha, lo yang buat chapter 1 aja gimana? Kasian Tyas masih sibuk dengan Sevvy (cuih!) huns dia. Lo udah baca message-nya, kan? Dan masalah guru, bodo amat! Salah siapa sampe kena gitu. Ahahahahhahaahhaha!! (ketawa biadab) Untung gue dilulusin, ya, pas SMA… Mengingat gue pas SMA jail parah… Mana suka bikin rusuh di kelas…

Makasih buat para reviewer dan reader. Jangan lupa jatohin review buat chapter ini, ya. Ehehhe. Coolkid, pamit.


	9. misteri jam saku

**A/N : **Maaf kemaren gue gak posting. Hehehe. Soalnya gue pergi seharian, gak sempet ngetik, pulang malem dan langsung tepar setelah nonton AVATAR 3D!! KEREEENNN PPPAAAARRRRAAAAHHH!! AAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!! Saya cinta anda, wahai Mr. James Cameron. Walaupun Titanic buatan anda kayak sinteron, tapi saya suka AVATAR anda! Ahahaha! 10 thumbs up buat Avatar!! Woohoo! Kenapa LOTR gak ada 3D-nya? Pasti asik, deh. Terus, kenapa Star Wars juga gak ada 3D-nya?? Gue cinta 3D!! Siapa pun yang menciptakan teknologi 3D, saya cinta anda!! XDD

**Kaiba : **… Udik banget, sih, lo? 3D tuh udah lama, kali. Lagian, daritadi Avatar mulu.

Bodo. Emang Avatar keren dan 3D sangat amat super duper dahsyat. Biarin gue bayar 70 ribu. Worth it, kok.

**Jou : **Tapi, sepupu lo dapet di tempat yang sama, film yang sama, dengan 3D juga cuma bayar 35 ribu.

… jangan bikin gue menyesali 70 ribu gue, deh.

**Disclaimer : **Punyanya Kazuki Takahashi. Oiya, YGO mau keluar film dan itu 3D!! Ahahahahah! Tapi nyampe rumah gue juga gak 3D pastinya… langsung berubah jadi 2D lagi. =3=

**Warning : **Gaje. OOC. Buat yang gak suka ngebaca karakternya di-ancurin, silakan skip cerita ini.

**(masih melantukan lagunya DEPAPEPE) HIDUP DEPAPEPE!! HIDUP AVATAR!! HIDUP 3D!! HIDUP PIM! HIDUP… (dibekep sama cast YGO gara-gara rusuh)**

**

* * *

**

Sebuah berita yang menggemparkan dan jauh lebih heboh dari berita kiamat di taun 2012 terjadi. Berita yang begitu mengguncangkan dunia dan membuat semua orang, baik muda maupun tua, laki-laki maupun perempuan, semuanya berlinangan air mata dan menjerit-jerit histeris. Bukan. Ini bukan adegan film atau sinteron yang lebay-lebay itu, bukan. Ini juga bukan adegan di dalem bioskop saat menonton Avatar, bukan. Meskipun emang manusianya minta dibantai aja. HANCURKAN MANUSIA!

…Ehm…

Apakah berita misterius itu?

Mutou Sugoroku, sang pemilik Kame Game Shop telah almarhum.

Saat ini, Yugi, sang cucu sedang memegang surat-surat yang berhubungan dengan warisan dan surat-surat kuasa lainnya. Matanya sudah tak sanggup lagi mengeluarkan air mata. Air matanya telah lama habis. Sampai detik itu, ia masih belum bisa percaya bahwa kakek yang sudah merawatnya dari kecil dan memperkenalkannya pada dunia Duel Monster telah tiada karena serangan jantung.

Ditatapnya sebuah kotak mewah dari kayu yang ada di depannya. Di dalam kotak itu bersemayam sebuah jam saku antik yang begitu indah dan terbuat dari perak. Sapuhan berlian tampak mengitari pinggir jam, membuatnya terlihat semakin elegan dan mahal. Jujur, ini baru pertama kalinya Yugi melihat jam saku seindah itu. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kalau kakeknya menyimpan benda semahal itu. Sekarang, benda itu sudah berpindah kepemilikan. Jam itu telah menjadi milik Yugi sekarang, beserta dengan semua barang yang dulu dimiliki Mutou Sugoroku.

"Aibou…" sapa Yami Atem, sang roh penghuni Millennium Puzzle dengan lembut. Dipeluknya Yugi dari belakang dan kecupan hangat ia daratkan di pundak hikarinya itu. "Jangan terus bersedih, Aibou. Kalau kau bersedih terus, aku juga ikut sedih. Tersenyumlah sedikit."

Yugi tidak mengabulkan permohonan sang kekasih. Malah, wajahnya semakin mengencang dan tegang. Mata violetnya menatap ke arah jam saku itu dengan intesitas tinggi hingga Yami khawatir Aibounya akan menghancurkan jam itu berkeping-keping seperti di film Superman.

"... Ada yang aneh dengan jam itu..." gumam Yugi. Matanya masih terpaku pada jam saku yang bagi Yami terlihat tak berdosa.

"Apa yang aneh, Aibou?"

"Entahlah." Yugi mengambil jam saku itu. Diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi jam saku itu hingga sinar temaram matahari menimpanya dan memberikan kilau yang sangat memukau. "Aku merasa ada yang ganjil dengan jam ini. Sesuatu yang... asing."

"Hmm..." Yami berusaha keras untuk melihat keganjilan yang dikatakan Yugi. Namun, dari berbagai sudut, elevasi, maupun posisi, Yami tidak bisa menemukannya. "Bagiku tidak ada yang aneh, Aibou..." Mungkin kamu aja yang parno, hampir Yami mengucapkan kalimat itu tapi gak jadi. Aibounya lagi sensi-sensinya, nih! Mana bisa diajak bercanda.

"Pokoknya, kita harus menyelidikinya, Yami!"

Tanpa permisi atau minta ijin terlebih dulu dengan pemilik tangan, Yugi langsung menarik Yami ke suatu tempat yang far far away…

* * *

Ternyata, Yugi mengajak Yami ke biro detektif terkemuka di Domino. Yah, berhubung ini detektif dan detektif harus rahasia, jadi gak bisa dibocorin di cerita ini siapa nama detektifnya. Heheh.

Yugi menatap sang detektif yang saat itu sedang memeriksa jam saku itu dengan begitu teliti dan serius. "Jadi? Apakah ada yang ganjil, Pak?" tanya Yugi. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Tangannya terkepal, siap dengan berita yang akan diberikan sang detektif. Apakah jam saku ini akan menjadi awal petualangan baru baginya dan teman-temannya? Beruntung Kaiba sudah menjadi temannya sekarang. Kalau mereka harus menjelajah dunia, Kaiba bisa dipalakin ongkos pesawat sama hotel.

Wajah sang detektif menegang. Matanya membelalak lebar seperti menemukan masalah pada jam itu. "Gawat!" ucapnya dengan penuh perasaan, bahkan cenderung lebay. "Banyak sekali yang ganjil di jam ini!!" Si detektif masih terus menyelidiki jam saku itu menggunakan kaca pembesarnya.

Mendengar perkataan sang detektif, Yugi dan Yami langsung keringat dingin. Apakah keganjilan itu berarti masalah? Apakah itu menyangkut keselamatan dunia? Kenapa nasib untuk menyelamatkan dunia harus selalu ditumpukan pada mereka? Eh, tunggu dulu. Tidak selalu mereka, kok. Ada bocah bernama Harry Potter yang lebih merana daripada mereka.

"Ma... Mana yang ganjil?!" tanya Yugi dan Yami di saat yang bersamaan.

"Ini!!" Si detektif menunjukkan jam itu pada Yugi dan Yami. Ekspresi serius masih melekat di wajahnya. "Nih, angka 1, 3, 5, ampe 11!! Ganjil semua, kan?"

Ingin sekali rasanya Yugi dan Yami menjotos si detektif tolol itu dan menguburnya hidup-hidup di pekarangan rumah Kaiba...

* * *

**A/N : **Terima kasih buat Dika the WINGed Kuriboh atas idenya. Hehehe.

**Noiha : **Hahaha! Mana tempat hotspot-an tu horor parah. Terang, tapi sekitar jalan kesitu gelap parah. Cuma yang bernyali besar yang berani di situ. Tapi itu lumayan, sih. Asal jangan di gazebonya aja... Hoo?? Jangan-jangan kita satu kampus?? O.o

**Shena BlitzRyuseiran : **Hahhah! Itu juga pikiran gue pas pertama kali baca cerita itu. Gue kira anjingnya yang hantu, ternyata… Tadinya pas sampe adegan mereka nanya ke satpam, gue pikir si satpam gak liat si anjing. Eh, ternyata si satpam malah bilang gitu. Hahahah! Duh, tu anjing apa kabar, ya? Kasian, lho. Udah tua, dekil, buluk. Kalo ujan, sering keujanan, terus neduh di koridor. Terus, koridornya jadi bau anjing basah... Hahah! Si Jou terlalu sibuk adu mata sama anjingnya.

**Saint-Chimaira : **Yep! Sudah diterima! Makasih, ya. ^^ Hooo… yang dokter amputasi tu gitu, toh. Gak pernah denger gue. Hehehe. Hah. Kayaknya kampus kita berdua emang gudangnya, deh. Hehehe. Mau-mau!! Kirim aja! Kirim websitenya juga gak apa-apa. Ntar biar gue baca sendiri. Yang jelas, website horor gak lebih horor daripada website unversitas saat pemberitahuan nilai... Hooorrrooorr... Kemaren gue gak update. Heheh. HIDUP AVATAR!!

**Dika the WINGed Kuriboh : **Dika! Idemu dipake, nih. Hehehe. Makasih, ya. Emang. Gue pernah liat-liatan sama anjing itu, dan tu anjing gak pernah ngelepas matanya dari gue. Hahaha! Mungkin dia lagi bingung ini orang apa jejadian, ya. Tau, tuh. Kenapa gak di rumah siapa, kek? Sok sibuk looo!! Ahahah!!

**Sora Tsubameki : **….. Sumpah, itu temen lo kasian banget… asrama, ya? Kayaknya gue pernah denger cerita itu di universitas gue… Jangan-jangan… (merinding) Ntar kalo gue lagi kesambet pengen bikin cerita horor lagi, gue pake, ya? Hehehe.

**GreenOpalus : **Yup. Horor. Heheh. Iya, ya. Padahal dikasih makan atau minum. Dielus atau diapain. Eh, mereka malah langsung cabut begitu dikasih tau si satpam. Dasar… (geleng-geleng)

**Vi ChaN91312 : **Iya. Untung dia gak berhasil ngusir anjing itu. ^^ Ahahah! Kalo dia sadar? Udah pingsan duluan dengan mulut berbusa! Ahahah!!

**Messiah Hikari : **Emang, sih. Anjingnya juga rada horor sebenernya. Hehehe. Bukannya binatang bisa, ya? Malah katanya temen nyokap gue, kucing tu yang ngejagain rumah kita dari gangguan gitu. Kalo rumah lo ada kucing, yang jahat-jahat gak mau dateng. Katanya…

Anyway, sampai ketemu di update berikutnya! Coolkid, pamit.


	10. pintu terlarang

**A/N : **Hehehe. Lagi-lagi gue gak update kemaren. Uhuhuhuhu… jangan bunuh gue! Ampuuunnn!!

**Disclaimer : **Andai a… a… a… ku punya Yugioh. Ck. Sayangnya YGO itu kepunyaannya Kazuki Takahashi.

**Warning : **Gaje. OOC. Swearing a.k.a. sumpah serapah.

**Marukaite chikyuu. Marukaite chikyuu. Marukaite chikyuu chuugoku aru yo. (Marukaite Chikyuu China version OST Hetalia Axis Powers) Mari kita kembali ke HETALIA!! Yeah!!**

**

* * *

**

Domino University di sore hari tampak sedikit lengang. Kehidupan di kampus terbesar dan terbaik kota Domino itu seolah-olah hidup segan mati tak mau. Maksudnya, gak rame, tp juga gak sepi. Yah, pokoknya pertanda udah mau bubaran jam kuliah, lah.

Dideretan panjang ATM di fakultas psikologi universitas itu berhentilah Marik. Ia terus menghitung sisa-sisa uang yang ia miliki di dompet. Terkadang, matanya menerawang mengingat-ingat jumlah uang yang tertinggal di kos-kosannya. Maklum, belom waktunya uang kiriman untuk datang dan sialnya si ibu kos gak mau tau. Baru tadi pagi dia marah-marah nagih tunggakan uang kos Marik.

"Brengsek..." rutuk Marik. "Kalo aja gue gak diancam gak dikasih jatah sama Malik, udah gue kirim tu ibu-ibu ke Shadow Realm... Mana duit lagi tekak gini dia nagih sewa kos pula! Kamp**t!!" Kembali sumpah serapah meluncur dengan lancarnya seperti jalanan ibu kota di hari lebaran. Lancar, tanpa macet sedikit pun.

"Terpaksa ambil duit, deh. Mana duit di ATM juga tipis... Hiiiihhh!!" gerutu Marik sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirang nanggungnya yang emang udah berantakan. Yah, begitulah derita anak kos. Hehe. Beruntung, ATM tujuannya tidak memiliki antrian sama sekali. Ia menghiraukan orang lain yang melihatnya aneh karena ngedumel sendiri dari tadi kayak orang gila. Dengan muka kesel setengah mampus, ia mendorong pintu kaca ATM tersebut, lalu...

"Heh??" Kedua alis Marik terpaut bingung saat sang pintu hanya membuka sedikit dan gak bisa dibuka lebih lebar lagi. "Ini kenapa, sih?! Cobaan gue banyak banget, sih, hari ini!?" ucap Marik gusar sambil mendorong pintu kaca itu lebih bertenaga lagi. Namun, apapun yang ia lakukan, si pintu tetap saja tidak mau memberikan ruang gerak yang cukup bagi Marik, sehingga menciptakan transisi dari kesal ke makin kesal bagi penggunanya.

"AARRRGGGHHH!!! Ni pintu cari masalah banget, deh!!" seru Marik stress sambil mendorong pintu itu makin kencang. Orang-orang lain yang mengantri di ATM sekitarnya hanya bisa melihat Marik dengan tatapan ngeri dan menjaga jarak minimal 100 meter dari orang sarap itu.

Setelah sekian lama – mungkin hampir 1 jam - Marik berseteru dengan pintu keparat itu. Awalnya ia pikir ada perbedaan ketinggian pada lantai sehingga membuat si pintu tidak bisa dibuka lebar, tapi tidak. Lantainya rata semua, kok. Sempat juga terpikir di otaknya kalau si pintu ini memang hanya bisa terbuka sampai segitu. Dicobanya untuk melewati celah yang bahkan anak kecil sendiri pasti gak bisa lewat. Nihil. Apa mungkin pintunya terganjal sesuatu sampe gak bisa dibuka? Nggak juga, tuh.

"AAAARRRGGHHH!!" Marik berteriak emosi sampai-sampai pengujung ATM sekitarnya terlonjak kaget. Melihat aura-aura hitam yang menyebar di sekeliling Marik membuat mereka memutuskan untuk angkat kaki dari tempat perkara. Takut kesambit sintingnya Marik. "LO JANGAN CARI MASALAH, DEH! LO GAK TAU GUE LAGI BUTUH DUIT, APA!!? DASAR *PIIIPP* *PIIIIP* *PPIIIIP* *PPIIIIP* *PPPIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPP*!!!!" Seruan kesal tersebut diakhiri dengan tendangan kasar sang mantan penjaga makam itu ke arah pintu terkutuk itu. "DENGAN INI, GUE KIRIM LO KE SHADOW REALM!!" seru Marik kesal sambil menjulurkan millennium rod-nya ke arah si pintu.

…

…

Um… Mungkin kita tunggu sebentar lagi untuk bisa kena efeknya.

…

…

"ARRRGGGHHH!! GUE LUPA KALO SHADOW REALM GAK TERIMA BARANG GAK BERNYAWA MACEM DEWA BEGINI!! AARRRGGGHHH!!" teriak Marik frustrasi sambil melempar millennium rod itu asal yang pada akhirnya memakan korban seorang mahasiswa yang langsung tepar di tempat dengan benjolan besar di kepala.

"Marik? Ngapain kamu disitu?"

Marik menoleh dan mendapati hikarinya, Malik, berdiri di lahan parkiran. Tangan kanannya memeluk erat diktat-diktat tebal psikologi. Matanya menatap Marik dengan tatapan bingung karena beberapa detik yang lalu sang pacar baru saja berteriak-teriak gaje seperti orang gila.

Marik mendengus kesal. Mata lavendernya menatap pintu terkutuk itu begitu tajam, seolah-olah ingin menghancurkannya berkeping-keping. "Aku mau ambil duit, tapi ini pintunya gak mau kerja sama!" Dengan kesal, ia menendang pintu itu. "Gak tau orang lagi perlu duit, apa? Gue pecahin baru tau rasa lo!"

Malik menggeleng-geleng pelan, heran dengan tingkah pacarnya. Kok ya barang mati diajakin ngomong. Dasar sinting.

"Mana sini. Biar aku coba." kata Malik tenang sambil berjalan ke samping Marik berdiri. Dengan anggunnya, pria Mesir itu meletakkan tangan kirinya di gagang pintu. Lalu, dengan gerakan yang ringan, ia menarik pintu itu dan…

Terbuka!!

"Tuh." gumam Malik sambil tersenyum manis ke arah yaminya. Sementara itu, Marik hanya bisa melongo menatapi pintu ATM yang sekarang sudah terbuka lebar.

"... Kok, kamu bisa bukanya?" tanya Marik heran. Padahal, ia sudah menggunakan berbagai macam cara, mulai dari cara halus, kasar, semi kasar, dkk. Tapi, gak ada yang berhasil.

Malik mendesah. Duh, susahnya punya cowok emosian gini, ratapnya dalam hati. "Marik, ini jelas-jelas tulisannya PULL bukan PUSH. Jadi, pintunya harusnya DITARIK, bukan DIDORONG. Lagian, coba liat di langit-langitnya." Malik menunjuk ke atas dan ternyata tepat di depan pintu tersebut ada bagian langit-langit yang menjorok ke bawah sehingga pintu otomatis akan menabrak langit-langit itu dan tidak bisa dibuka apabila didorong.

Marik hanya bisa cengengesan tengsin saat menerima penjelasan dari Malik.

* * *

**A/N : **Ini kisah nyata. Gue lagi ngantri ATM di mall, dan ada orang yang kayak Marik gitu. Tapi, yang lebih kasian lagi, pacarnya juga bego. Dia ngikut-ngikut ceweknya yang blo'on nge-push pintu itu. Tapi, siapa, sih yang gak pernah salah narik pintu dengan tulisan PUSH dan dorong pintu dengan tulisan PULL? Hahahha!

**Moonzheng : **tumben lo males login. Katanya sayang udah bikin account tapi gak dipake. Hehehe. Ah. Yang cerita horor gak keluar apa-apa, kok. Cuma mention doang. Superstar?? Apa itu?? Gue gak tau. *sok hilang ingatan*

**Messiah Hikari : **iya, tuh. Nemu detektif kayak gitu ngeselin banget pastinya. Ahahah! Lagian siapa suruh nyari detektif di tempat gaje kayak gitu. Wuiiiihh… makasih lho, idenya! Lucu, lucu! Ehehe.

**Shena BlitzRyuseiran : **haduh, maaf… Gue kemaren diluar mulu… eheheh. Curiga besok juga gak bisa update, deh. Maafkan, saya. *sujud minta maaf sambil nangis darah* He? Bisa nebak, ya? Hebat… Padahal pas gue baca ide ini, gue sempet ketipu. Ahahha!

**Saint-Chimaira : **Ahahha! Tenang, gue juga ketipu, kok. Hmm… pokoknya cerita horor ITBnya ditunggu. Ehehe. Kita share cerita-cerita horor ITB sama UI gimana? Eh, katanya UNPAD juga horor, ya? Iiihh… Kenapa, sih, gedung sekolah tu horor? Karakter terjajah? Entar, deh. Ehehehe.

**Dika the WINGed Kuriboh : **yep. Ide anda dipake. Idenya keren, lho, Dika. Eheheh. Gue sempet ketipu. Sial... Makasih buat bulu kuribohnya. Sebagai balasan bulu-bulunya, ini gue kasih bulu para anjing yg udah gue jajah. Hehehe.

**Vi ChaN91312 : **Iya, tuh. Mungkin kalo Yami jadi ngebercandain Yugi, yang ada dia yang dikubur idup-idup di halaman rumahnya Kaiba. Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya, ya. Eh, ceritamu akan segera ku-review.

Coolkid, pamit.


	11. dokter amputasi

**A/N : **Kemaren maaf lagi, gue gak sempet update. Ehehehe. Maap.

**Disclaimer : **ide kali ini dipakai dari idenya **Saint-Chimaira. **Makasih buat idenya! Dan tentunya karakter disini punyanya Kazuki Takahashi.

**Warning : **OOC. Gaje. Garing.

**(menyenandungkan lagu 'Itsukamita Michi' dari DEPAPEPE) Sumpah, lagu ini sangat kereeeennnn…!!**

**

* * *

**

Seseorang berambut lancip kayak sirip hiu terbaring lemah di tempat tidur ruang operasi Rumah Sakit Domino. Gara-gara terlalu semangat menggeber motor barunya di jalan raya, nasib Honda Hiroto langsung berubah jadi apes. Motor baru ancur hampir gak berbekas. Saking ancurnya, tu motor udah gak bisa dibedain lagi sama tumpukan besi tua di penampungan sampah. Selain itu, gara-gara kecelakaan naas yang telah merenggut nasib motornya itu, dirinya sendiri harus mendarat di rumah sakit sambil merintih kesakitan pada area kakinya. Soalnya, pas kecelakaan kakinya dia ketimpa motornya. Malang nian nasibmu, nak…

Yang lebih sialnya lagi, dokter memberi vonis bahwa kaki si Honda itu harus DIPOTONG!! (insert lagu horor disini) Betul sekali, sodara-sodara. Salah satu kakinya harus diamputasi kalo dia masih mau selamet. Haaah… Demi hidup, bangsa, dan negara, Honda merelakan kakinya tercinta. Hiks. Selamat tinggal futsal...

Beberapa hari setelah operasi pengamputasian kaki, dokter yang mengoperasinya datang ke kamar rawat inapnya. Tumben. Perasaan Honda rada-rada nggak enak. Soalnya tu dokter terkenal sebagai dokter yang paling males banget kalo disuruh ngecek keadaan pasien. Dia baru mau dateng kalo ada operasi atau ngasih kabar ke pasiennya. Biasanya, yang didatengin tu dokter besoknya kena vonis mati 40 detik kemudian. Curiga ni dokter punya Death Note...

**Honda : **(panik) A... Ada apa, Dok?

**Dokter : **Saya membawa kabar baik dan buruk untuk Anda.

**Honda : **(sweatdrop)

**Dokter : **Mau yang baik atau buruk duluan?

**Honda : **Yang buruk dulan aja, deh, Dok. (hati ketar-ketir, dag-dig-DUER! DAIA!! Apa, deh...)

**Dokter : **(menghela napas panjang sambil geleng-geleng kepala) Sebenernya, kami salah amputasi kaki Anda.

**Honda : **(agak panik) ... Yang baiknya?

**Dokter : **Ternyata kaki Anda tidak harus diamputasi.

Ingin sekali rasanya Honda mencekek leher si dokter dan memutilasinya dengan pisau bedah. Kenapa dia gak ngomong dari kemaren-kemaren, tolooollll!!

* * *

**A/N : **Yang ini singkat aja, ya. Ehehehe.

**Shena BlitzRyuseiran : **Emang dia sarap! (ikutan ditendang Marik) Iya, tuh. Lik. Lo harusnya sok-sokan gak kenal aja. Ngapain orang sinting nan edan kayak gini lo ladenin? Ntar lo disangka gila juga. Ahahahah! Sip! Ini udah gue update. Makasih reviewnya, ya.

**Dika the WINGed Kuriboh : **Hyahahahah! Makanya Marik jadi karakter favorit gue ketiga. Soalnya dia gokil biarpun sarap juga. Tapi bener, lho. Kadang-kadang pintu ATM pengen gue pecahin. Soalnya kadang kalo gak ngikutin instruksi di pintunya suka susah dibuka. Kampr*t… Makasih reviewnya! Sekarang mau bulu anjing apa kucing? Atau bulunya di Marik aja? Ehehehe.

**Messiah Hikari : **Idem. Gue pernah mengalami hal yang sama denganmu. Hehehe. Untung waktu itu gak terlalu mendesak. Tapi, yang paling nyebelin lagi adalah ATM-nya abis duit! GGGRRR!! Dan yang paling ngeselin adalah orang yang make sebelom gue GAK NGOMONG kalo ATM-nya abis duit. Main ngeloyor aja pergi. WOI! Tenggang rasa dikit, dong! Kasih tau ke gue kalo tu ATM lagi busuk! Gue gak perlu capek-capek ngantri, kan. Sial… Makasih buat reviewnya.

**Sora Tsubameki : **Ahahahaha! Parnoan tu yang dateng ke dukunnya. Untung si mbah dukun canggih. Ever Ever After? Itu udah saya update. Hehehe. Review lagi, ya.

**GreenOpalus : **Wah, dikau beruntung. Eh, itu yang gue liat akhirnya ada orang yang sama-sama mau make tu ATM nolongin mereka. Dia udah gak tahan ngeliat sepasang cowok-cewek itu sama-sama dodol, gak bisa ngebuka pintu ATM yang jelas-jelas instruksinya PULL bukan PUSH. Sumpah, muka mereka berdua pas dibukain pintu merah parah kayak kepiting rebus. Makasih reviewnya!

**Vi-chaN91312 : **Emang. Marik emang emosian orangnya. Ehehehe. Kalo pintu-pintu lain gak ngikutin instruksinya masih gak apa-apa. Kadang pintu ATM suka rese'. Kalo instruksinya gak diturutin, suka susah dibukanya. Soalnya pintu ATM kadang-kadang engselnya ada yang di dalem atau di luar. Kalo di dalem, emang harus didorong. Kalo di luar, emang harus ditarik. Soalnya nanti nabrak tiangnya. Makasih reviewnya, ya. Review lagi. Ehehe.

**Saint-Chimaira : **Ini ide kalian gue pake! Eheheh. Makasih kiriman idenya, ya. Duh, sampe mesti 2 kali kirim. Soalnya yang pertama itu kayaknya gak kekirim gara-gara ffn lagi error. Message gak ada yang masuk sama sekali. Hiks… Santai aja. Gue masih setia menunggu stok cerita horor dari kampus-kampus kalian berdua. Eheheh.

**Moonzheng : **Yeee… Emang ngeselin, tuh, kalo udah minta masukin kode. Suka gak jelas kalo lewat hape… Iye, iye… gue liat lo login. Penting banget, deh, Sha... =3=

Terima kasih buat review dan dukungan dari kalian semua! Nantikan chapter selanjutnya, ya. Coolkid, pamit!


	12. balada Mail Jeevas, the CPU

**A/N : **Yeaaahhh!! Update baruuu!! Woohoo!! Oiya, ini adalah kisah nyata. Baru aja gue alamin sendiri HARI INI! Kampr*t, dah, hari ini… =3=

**Disclaimer : **Punya Kazuki Takahashi. Sementara Mail Jeevas dan Matt adalah dua alat elektronik kepunyaan gue. Muahahahhaha!!

**Warning : **Gaje. OOC. Tapi, berhubung ini Anzu, kayaknya gak terlalu OOC, deh…

**Telpoooonn… Telpon rumaahh… Tarif hemat.. Uwoo uwooouuw… Bicara 30 menit hanya bayar 6 menit sajaaa… ****(lagu iklan Telkom) Melegenda sekali lagu ini. (geleng-geleng kepala)**

**

* * *

**

Anzu panik kayak orang kebakaran jenggot. Karena apa? Karena komputer tersayangnya baru aja DIE, sodara-sodara! DIE! DIE dan gak bakal idup lagi! Yah, semoga arwahmu diterima di sisi Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Amin.

Sekarang, Anzu lagi sibuk nyari-nyari komputer baru. Rekomendasi dari beberapa temennya, belilah komputer rakitan aja. Bisa dirakit sesuai dengan keinginan dan gak terlalu mahal (pengecualian dari Kaiba yang menyaran dia buat beli komputer jadi. Bahkan, dia bilang beli aja Mac sekalian, yang kemudian disahut Anzu, "MAHAL, MONYET! LO KIRA GUE TAJIR?!").

"Zu, inget, ya. Merek yang *pipp* (gak boleh nyebut nama merek... Oops, yang Mac kesebut. Hehehe) lagi jelek akhir-akhir ini. Yang bagus tu merek *pipp*, *piiip*, dan *piipp* buat mother board. Kalo buat hard disk, yang *piip* lagi bagus, tuh. Jangan beli yang *piip* dan *piip*. Sekarang mereka udah jadi 1 perusahaan dan kualitas produksi mereka lagi turun." kata Honda panjang lebar.

"Hooo..." Anzu yang pada dasarnya emang gak terlalu suka ngotak-ngatik dan mengitari toko-toko komputer hanya bisa manggut-manggut.

"Lo yakin ngerti?" tanya Honda. Diliat dari muka domblongnya si Anzu, kayaknya ni cewek rada-rada pusing sama omongan Honda.

"Ngertliah, gue. Masa' gue gak ngerti? Kan gue pinter." sahut si cewek gak mau keliatan bego di depan temen-temennya. Ditambah lagi ada Yami. Gengsi, dong, kalo ketauan tolol di depan gebetan? Yah, biarpun gebetannya juga lagi sibuk melumat Aibounya…

"Perlu gue temenin apa?" kata Otogi menawarkan jasanya. "Jalan kesana lumayan jauh dari rumah lo, kan?"

"Gak usah. Gue bisa, kok!"

Maka, pergilah Anzu seorang diri ke toko alat elektronik terkemuka di Domino. Yah, emang jauh dari rumah dan makan waktu sampe 2 jam lebih, tapi ini semua demi harga komputer yang lebih murah! Yeah!! Sesampainya disana, Anzu langsung melupakan semua himbauan Honda dan teman-temannya mengenai merek part komputer. Matanya sudah dibutakan oleh harga komputer rakitan yang naujubilah, murahnya amit-amit!!

"Aiiihh!! Yang itu RAM 2 GB, udah dapet keyboard, layar flat, dll harga 5 jutaan? Aiiihh! Duh! Bisa upgrade layar jadi 18 inch? Mauuu!!'

De-el-el.

Pokoknya, si Anzu terbutakan oleh harga murah meriah dan pulang membawa sebuah komputer rakitan lengkap dengan layar 17 inch, keyboard, dan mouse baru (speaker dapet, tapi dia tolak. Biar harganya bisa lebih murah. Toh speaker lama dia masih jalan). Betapa senangnya si Anzu.

Namun, dasar nasibnya apes, baru dipake 3 hari si komputer (yang kemudian diberi nama Mail Jeevas) langsung ngambek dan ngadat! Hard disk kampr*tnya gak mau kedetect! Kancr*t!! Kesel karena pelayanan yang gak memuaskan dari tokonya, Anzu memutuskan untuk gak balik lagi ke toko sialan itu! Huh!!

Di sekolah…

"Hah? Rusak? Perasaan lo baru beli, deh."

Demikianlah reaksi cowok-cowok begitu tau nasib naas sang komputer Anzu.

"Makanya. Udah gue bilang, beli Mac." kata Kaiba santai sambil sibuk mengetik di MacBook-nya. Di kuping nangkring earphone iPod Touch, sementara di sampingnya terdapat iPhone dan Blackberry.

Yang lainnya cuma bisa ngeliat sinis gadget-gadget canggih super mahal yang tergeletak tak berdosa di atas meja sang CEO. Ngomong doang bisanya. Beliin, kek! Sampah…

"Terus, lo mau nukerin? Kan masih garansi 1 taun, tuh." tanya Jou.

"Nggak, ah! Kesel gue sama tokonya. Mau gue bawa ke tukang servis yang lain aja!" ucap Anzu ketus. Dia bener-bener udah kesel sama toko itu. Gak lagi-lagi, deh, dia balik kesana. "Di deket sini ada tempat servis komputer, gak, ya?"

"Di deket rumah ada, lho!" kata Otogi. Dia baru inget kalo pernah menservis laptop tercintanya ke toko itu. "Bagus, kok, servisnya. Lo dijamin puas! Laptop gue yang pernah kena Trojan itu aja bisa disembuhin."

Kaiba mendengus. "Pake Mac gak bakal kena virus."

"Iye. Laptop lo gak kena. Tapi dokumen yang bervirus itu masuk ke gue! TROJANNYA DARI ELO, KUTU!!" sembur Otogi murka pada Kaiba yang masih asik mendengarkan lagu.

Atas direksi dari Otogi, Anzu memutuskan untuk membawa si komputer ke toko rekomendasi cowok berambut tali itu. Dibutuhkan waktu yang singkat bagi si abang tukang servis buat mengganti dan mengisi hard disk yang ternyata mati. Dengan ini, Mail kembali sembuh! Yeiy!!

Tapi…

Tepat 2 hari sebelum Natal, Mail ngambek lagi. Gejala-gejalanya sama kayak yang dulu.

"Haduuuhhh…" desah Anzu kesel. "Lo kok ngambek lagi, sih, Mail?! Masih untung gue bukan Marik. Udah gue kirim elo ke Shadow Realm kalo kayak gini terus caranya!"

Anzu yang masih kesel dan panik gara-gara Mail ngambek langsung angkat telepon dan menelpon tempat servis itu. Beruntung, tempat servis itu menyediakan jasa jemput dan antar. Minta dijemput aja, lah, si Mail. Capek ngangkut-ngangkut CPU, biarpun jaraknya tinggal ngesot juga…

KRRRIIINNNG…. KRIIIIINNNGGG… KRRRI… KLEK!

"Halo. Dengan Servis Komputer Domino. Bisa saya bantu?"

"Ah! Mbak, bisa tolong jemput si Mail, gak? Rumah saya di jalan *piiipp* (atas request dari Anzu, alamat dia disensor. Takut ada pembaca yang nanti men-stalker-in dia… Cih, belagak famous amat ni cewek…) ini. Bisa dijemput sekarang?"

"… Maaf, Mbak. Kita tempat servis komputer, bukan servis orang…"

"Oh, si Mail itu komputer saya, lho, Mbak. Eh, bisa sekarang, gak, Mbak? Soalnya ntar sorean saya mau pergi. Biasa, anak muda mau begaol dulu."

Si mbak-mbak yang terima telepon sweatdrop. Baru kali ini terima telepon penelponnya ajaib begini… "Ehmm… Ditunggu, ya, Mbak. Mungkin 30 menit lagi."

"Sip, sip!"

Sambil menunggu tukang servis datang, Anzu memutuskan untuk bersih-bersih badan. Setelah mandi, iseng-iseng cewek rambut cokelat ini menyalakan si Mail dan… NYALA!!

Anzu cuma bisa mangap. Aneh beud, deh, ni komputer. Tadi gak nyala, sekarang nyala... Ck, ck,ck... Yah, daripada si Mail nyala percuma, mending dia melakukan disk checking error aja, dah. Nah, pas lagi ngecek error, tiba-tiba…

"Permisi! Dari sevis komputer!"

Anjr*t…

Si mas-mas tukang servis sendiri bingung. CPU-nya waras, jadi gak bisa dibawa ke tempat kerjanya. Yaudah, lah. Anggep aja barusan itu false alarm. Hehehe. Ditambah lagi, karena Anzu gak pegang duit cash, dia gak bisa ngasih duit ke si abang tukang servis. Padahal kasian dia udah capek-capek dateng. Maaf, ya, bang. Kalo dia bawa alat gesek kartu kredit, mau, deh, Anzu bayar pake kartu kredit nyokapnya. Nyolong barang 20.000 kan gak apa-apa.

Hari-hari yang aman dan damai di lalui Anzu bersama sang komputer tercinta, Mail. Tak lupa di tangannya tergenggam handphone tercintanya bernama Matt. Hingga suatu hari...

SI JEEVAS KUMAT LAGI!! ARRRRGGHHH!!! Dan yang lebih apesnya lagi, SI MATT JUGA IKUT-IKUTAN NGAMBEK GAK BISA SMS DAN INTERNETAN!! AAAARRRRGGGHHH!!!

Kali ini, gak mau tengsin di depan mas-mas tukang servis, Anzu terus mengecek perkembangan jiwa Mail. Setiap interval 1 jam, Anzu mencoba untuk menyalakan Mail dan reaksi yang sama selalu di dapat dari Mail. Hmm… Hard disknya rusak lagi, kayaknya. Bahkan, sampe esok harinya, si Mail masih kumat. Beruntung Matt udah gak ngambek lagi. Jadi, FB bisa jalan terus! Muahahahah!! Ehm.

Berhubung Mail Jeevas kesayangan Anzu masih ngadat, dia memutuskan untuk membawanya ke toko servis. Awalnya dia mau telpon minta dijemput lagi, tapi masih gak enak ati sama si mas-mas servis yang kemaren. Hehehe. Jadi, di tengah terik matahari pagi, Anzu berjalan menenteng CPU ke toko tersebut.

Sesampainya di toko, Mail langsung diperiksa.

"Wah, Mbak. Ini masalah di hard disk, ya?" kata sang tukang servis.

"Sama kayak kemaren, dong?"

Si tukang servis cuma manggut-manggut. Dia balik Mail hingga rebahan di atas meja. Beberapa kabel dia copot dan dia ganti, terus si Mail ditegakkin lagi. Dinyalakan kembali dan si tukang servis bilang...

"Nyala tuh, Mbak."

Anzu bingung setengah mati. "Nyala? Cepet amat, mas??"

"Iya. Ini cuma masalah di kabel aja. Kabel sambungannya udah jelek."

Anzu masih melongo. Kabel? So stupid sekali sampe dia gak nyadar kabel sambungannya udah soak. "Ehmm… Bayar berapa, Mas?"

Si mas cuma nyengir. "Gak usahlah, Mbak. Toh, gak ada yang dibenerin, cuma kabelnya aja yang dilepas."

Ingin sekali rasanya Anzu terjun, bungee jumping dari lantai 3 toko itu. Sepertinya bener kata sang ibunda. Mail cukup bertemu sang 'dokter' buat bisa sembuh. Gak perlu 'obat'.

* * *

**A/N : **Kejadian nyata. Anzu adalah gue. Baru gue alamin tadi pagi. Sumpah... Malu banget gue di tempat servis. Cuma gara-gara kabelnya aja!! Itu tolol abiisss... Mana gue ketemu sama mas-mas yang dulu dateng ke rumah, lagi. Haihhh... Tapi, percakapan yang komputer gak kayak gitu. Gue gak seedan Anzu, lah. Amit-amit...

**Shena BlitzRyuseiran : **Setuju! Mari kita mutilasi dokternya! Muahahahahaha!! Kok, jadi gue ikut-ikutan psycho, ya??

**Messiah Hikari : **Sekali-kali gue menyiksa Honda. Dia belom kena giliran, tuh. Aman terus. Ah, dokter begitu kayaknya banyak di Indonesia dan luar negeri. Si Honda aja emang lagi apes. Hehehe.

**Saint-Chimaira : **Hehehe. Secret character? Hmm… Mungkin. Terserah lo, sih, mau menyamakan si dokter itu siapa. Hehehe. Emang gak bener tu dokter… Ntar kalo ada cerita-cerita lagi, dibagi, ya. Eh, cerita horormu masih kunanti.

**Dika the WINGed Kuriboh : **Ahahah! Tau aja kalo itu dokter yang waktu itu? Sekali-kali bikin chapter yang saling berhubungan secara gak langsung. Hehehe. Oiya, si Honda bilang makasih atas bulunya. Udah dia pajang di atas meja belajarnya. Hehehe.

**Shigeru : **Gak apa-apa. Yang penting, lo review. Hehe. Waahh… Bagus, deh, kalo makin kocak. Yah, walau ada beberapa yang kadang garing mampus... Yah, si dokter emang rada-rada sarap. Mohon diampuni. Review lagi, ya.

**Sora Tsubameki : **Yeah! Update kilat! Kan ini emang rencananya tiap hari update. Hehehe. Banyak yang bilang mal praktek. Tapi si Honda takut nuntut. Nanti kalo dituntut balik, gimana? Oiya, gue udah review, tuh! Makin keren aja. Lanjutin, ya!

**Vi-ChaN91312 : **Kalo Honda melakukan pembunuhan, ntar dia dipenjara, lagi. Udah gak punya kaki sebelah, dipenjara. Kasian, dong. Hehehe. Sip. Ini udah gue update. Review lagi, ye.

Coolkid, pamit.


	13. derita di siang hari

**A/N : **Setelah stress sendiri sama lanjutan Ever Ever After dan juga Dragon Master sampe ada pikiran mau gue bom atom aja semuanya biar mati, masalah beres, kita kembali ke GAJE!! Yeah!! (tebar-tebar confetti) Mari kita meng-GAJE sekali lagi! Woohoo!!!

**Disclaimer : **PUNYA GUE!! Tapi bo'ong… Ide cerita punya Messiah Hikari.

**Warning : **Seperti biasa, GAJE. OOC, pastinya. Swearing, maybe??

**Coz it's easy once you know how it's done. You can't stop now it's already begun. You feel running through your bones, and you jerk it out! (Jerk It Out – The Ceasars) Salah satu theme song iklan iPod. Gue pernah liat di Youtube, ada orang iseng yang bikin versi Detektif Conan-nya. Keeerrreeeennn!!! Kapan lagi ngeliat Shinichi nge-dance bareng Kaito Kid?! Ahahahaha!!**

**

* * *

**

Suatu hari di siang bolong, pas banget lagi jam makan siang. Ah, daripada kelaperan, seorang Otogi Ryuji memutuskan buat nyari makanan di pinggir jalan. Sekali-kali makan di pinggir jalan, kan, gak apa-apa. Lagian, makan di kantin kalo sendirian kagak asik, man! Lo bakal diliat sinis sama orang lain gara-gara ngabisin jatah tempat duduk buat berempat. Hih. Gak, deh. Lagian, tu anak-anak lain sok rajin. Pada SO (Study Oriented) semua! Cupu kalian!!

Akhirnya, setelah pencarian kesana kemari, Otogi berhasil menemukan tukang bakso! Horee!! Samperin, ah si abang!

**Otogi : **Bang! Beli bakso, dong, Bang!

**Pedagang : **Apa? Beli soto?

**Otogi : **Bakso, Bang. Bakso. Bukan soto.

**Pedagang : **Lha. Adek ini gimana, sih. Orang saya jualan bakso masih aja ngotot mau beli soto.

**Otogi : **(**omongan dalem hati :** Sialan ni abang-abang. Mana gue udah laper, pake acara budeg segala, lagi! Kampr*t!!) Saya minta BAK. SO! BAKSO, Bang. BAKSO!!

**Pedagang : **Lho? Tadi nyari soto, sekarang nyari lontong. Adek ini aneh-aneh aja. Jualan saya tuh bakso, Dek. BAK. SO.

**Otogi : **(**dalem ati : **... Ni orang sarap. Kok jadi dia yang ngira gue dodol, sih? Ini yang bego sebenernya siapa, sih??) Bang, saya minta BAKSO. Bukan soto atau lontong. Saya mau BAK. SO. B – A – K – S – O!! BAKSO!!

**Pedagang : **Hoo… Itu baru bener jualan saya, Dek. (nyengir seneng gara-gara ada pembeli) Mau beli berapa, Dek?

**Otogi : **(sedikit lega gara-gara hasratnya telah terungkapkan. Ambil duduk dan mulai ngaso) Hmm… Beli harga 3000 aja, deh, Bang.

**Pedagang : **Hoo... 30.000... (mulai ngeracik baksonya)

**Otogi : **(kaget) Eh! Bukan, Bang!! Saya mintanya bukan 30.000! Saya minta yang harga 3000, Bang!

**Pedagang : **Hoo… 300.000… (tetep ngelanjutin racikan baksonya)

**Otogi : **(tambah panik, mengingat kondisi keuangan gak nyampe segitu. Nasib anak kos...) SAYA BELI YANG T – I – G – A – R – I – B –U – R – U – P – I – A – H!! (ngomongnya ngotot)

**Pedagang : **(tampak kecewa) Yeee… Adek ini mau beli harga 3000 aja pake bercanda mau beli harga 300.000. Tadinya saya udah seneng, tuh. Adek ini gimana, sih. (kesel)

**Otogi : **(**dalem ati :** Harusnya gue yang kesel, kutu! Beli harga 300.000 juga gue gak sanggup. Mau gue bayar pake bogem gue?!)

Si abang tukang bakso ternyata super handal dalam meracik bumbu-bumbu bakso! Hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik (gak selebay itu, sih…) bakso pesenan Otogi telah siap dimakan! Berhubung cowok satu ini emang udah nahan laper daritadi, langsung ajalah diembat si bakso itu. Saking lapernya, dia hampir ngembat mangkoknya juga. Untung dia inget dia tu bukan kuda lumping, jadi diurungkanlah niat untuk makan mangkok itu.

**Otogi : **(muka puas sambil nyeruput the botol) Ini mangkoknya, Bang.

**Pedagang : **Hah? Bangkok? Kamu mau ngajak saya jalan-jalan, ya? Ke Bangkok yang luar negeri itu? Mahal atuh, Dek.

**Otogi : **(rolls eyes) Mangkok, Bang. Ini saya udah selesei makan baksonya. Mangkoknya mau saya balikin.

**Pedagang : **Mau ngerokok? Tuh, ada tukang rokok di pojokan sana.

**Otogi : **MANGKOK, BANG!! (**dalem ati :** Tukang rokok yang itu juga gue tau! Orang gue tiap malem nongkrong sama anak-anak disana sebelom tidur! Mana si Kaiba kalo ngerokok asepnya ngepul parah...) SAYA MAU BALIKIN MANGKOK!! (nunjuk mangkok bekas bakso dia)

**Pedagang : **(ngeliat barang yang ditunjuk Otogi, terus ketawa) Adduuuhh... Adek ini udah gede tapi gak tau itu apa? Itu namanya mangkok, Dek. M – A – N – G – K – O – K, bukan popok.

**Otogi : **(nepok mukanya, stress) (**dalem ati : **daripada gue jadi gila kelamaan debat sama si abang, mending gue langsung cabut balik ke tempat anak-anak. Jauh lebih mending gue ngedengerin ceramahnya Anzu soal persahabatan bla-bla-bla alakmakjan itu...) Ini uangnya, Bang…

**Pedagang : **Hah? Mana beruang? (noleh ke kiri dan kanan, nyari binatang berbulu itu)

**Otogi : **UANG, BANG!!

**Pedagang : **Bengkoang?? Mau buat rujak, Dek?

**Otogi : **UANG, BANG!! INI SAYA MAU BAYAR BAKSO SAYA!! U – A – N – G!!

**Pedagang : **Hoo. Uang. Bilang, kek daritadi. Saya jadi gak nyariin beruangnya, kan. Bentar, ya. Saya ambilin kembaliannya.

**Otogi : **(**dalem ati : **Tuhaaaannn... dosa apa gue sampe dapet tukang bakso edan kayak begini??!)

Tak lama kemudian, saat menunggu tukang bakso aneh itu ngambil duit kembalian, lewatlah seorang asdos paling kece seantero Universitas Domino, yaitu Mai Kujaku. Gosipnya, sih, tu asdos sempet naksir Jou, tapi berhubung Jou statusnya udah taken (diambil Kaiba), si asdos jadi gak bisa ngembat Jou. Sampe sekarang masih jomblo dan gosip yang beredar bilang gak ada cowok yang bisa deketin dia, soalnya doi udah terlanjur cinta mati sama Jou.

**Otogi : **(ngeliatin Mai yang jalan ke arah mobilnya) Gilaaa… Tu cewek makin hari makin seksi aja. Sayang mayoritas cowok di universitas sini gay, termasuk gue. Kalo gue gak gay, udah gue embat dari kemaren-kemaren, deh.

**Pedagang : **(tiba-tiba langsung muncul setelah denger kata 'seksi' keluar dari mulut Otogi) MANA CEWEK SEKSINYA!? MANA??! SAYA MAU LIAT!!!

**Otogi : **(sweatdrop) Giliran cewek seksi aja, budegnya gak kumat. Parah lo! Gak lagi-lagi, deh, gue kesini.

**Pedagang : **Hah? Besok adek mau ngajak temen-temen adek makan disini? Boleh, boleh!!

**Otogi : **(ngacangin si abang dengan pasang muka super bete. Langsung cabut balik ke kampus)

* * *

**A/N : **Hehehe. Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas sumbangan idenya, Messiah Hikari.

**Noiha : **NOIHA!!! Gila… Lo borongan, nih, reviewnya? Hehehe. Wah, bagus, deh kalo lo seneng bacanya. Ehehehe. Pernah ngalamin juga pintu ATM? Wah, emang tu pintu ATM rada-rada. Suka gak tau diri, mentang-mentang tau kita butuh. Cuih! Tapi emang tu pintu ATM yang di cerita gue itu rada-rada aneh. Makanya, beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, tu pintu sekarang bisa dibuka dengan cara push dan pull. Kayaknya banyak yang kejebak, deh. Ehehehe. Makasih reviewnya, Noiha.

**Shena BlitzRyuseiran : **Tau, tuh! Beliin, dong, Ba! Ngemeng aja lo bisanya! Makasih buat reviewnya, ya. Ehehe.

**Shigeru : **Iya, tuh. Curiga si Mail suka sama si abang tukang servisnya… (ngomong ke Mail) Mail, lo gak naksir si abang, kan? Lain kali, jangan bikin gue malu kayak gitu lagi. Ntar gue ganti lo jadi Mello! Ah, masalah ngasih nama… Kayaknya emang gue kasih nama semua, deh. Hape gue yang pertama aja namanya Remmy. Ahahahah!! Ah, gue emang aneh… Makasih reviewnya!!

**Dika the WINGed Kuriboh : **Iya, tuh. Rada-rada kesel juga. Tapi Mail sekarang udah sehat! (peluk Mail) BETUL!! Mari kita hajar Kaiba!! Muahahahah!! Ayo kita bakar gadget-gadgetnya!! Masalah dia sok kaya… Emang dia kaya. Mau diapain, dong, Dika? Ahahaha! Gue gak dapet bulu, nih, sekarang? Ah, kocokan arisannya jelek, nih. Ehehe. Makasih reviewnya.

**Vi_chaN91312 : **Oya?? Ternyata banyak yang senasib denganku. TT-TT Ahahah! Soalnya merek-merek yang dia sebut itu yang jelek-jelek. Kasian kalo disebut. Hah? Kita berdua sehati! Buktinya, komputer kita sama-sama ngaco cuma gara-gara kabel. Jangan-jangan, nama komputermu Mello, ya? Kok bisa sehati sama si Jeevas?? Ah, yang penting makasih udah mau review.

**Saint-Chimaira : **Jahaaaattt!! Gue diketawaiiinn!! Hoo... Punya lo mac, ya. Beliin, dong. Nyokap lagi pelit, nih. Eheheh. Si dokter kayaknya emang bakalan muncul kalo ada cerita rumah sakit, deh. Kalo masalah dia secret chara… silakan tebak aja, deh, sendiri. Makasih reviewnya. ^^

**Sora Tsubameki : **… Pada dasarnya emang semua orang senang menari di atas penderitaan orang lain… TT^TT Ah, yang bener, si Mail dikasih PSP, nih. Suruh main dulu, baru bisa waras dia. Ahahah! He? Rumah lo dimana dulu, minta servis aja… WOI! Mau lo kemanain si 'someone' (cie, cieeee… 'someone') itu?! Gue bilangin, lho, kalo lo mau ngelaba ke cowok lain! Masalah si abang ganteng apa nggak… Biasa aja, sih. Gak sampe seganteng Light, Mello, apalagi Matt. Ehehe. Sayang sekali saudara Sora! Anda gagal untuk ngapelin si abang servis!! Ahahaha! Anyway, makasih udah mau review, lho.

**Messiah Hikari : **Iya, tuh. Kabel doang ternyata. Kirain harus ganti hard disk lagi… Kulitnya si Anzu emang udah ngelupas, bukan? (ditampol Anzu) Ah, sumpah! Itu malu-maluin parah!! AAARRRGGGHHH!! Dan Kaiba mau kita rajam rame-rame aja apa gara-gara ngemeng doang bisanya? Ehehe. Oiya, ini idenya dipake. Kalo ada ide lagi, kasih aja, ya. Makasih reviewnya!!

Sip!! Nambah 1 chapter lagi! Buat yang punya cerita gaje – entah pengalaman sendiri, pengalaman temen, atau cerita-cerita aneh yang pernah didenger – tulis aja di review. Kirim via PM juga boleh. Ceritanya boleh cerita horor atau cerita konyol, terserah. Yang jelas, kita disini ber-GAJE!! Yeah!!

Coolkid, pamit.


	14. flash disk of DOOM!

**A/N : **Entah kenapa, gue sangat pengen ber-gaje sore ini. Mana lagi ujan, adem, mendung, sambil nungguin datangnya DVD rental dan semangkok bakso. Nyam. Nikmat bener ni hidup asal gue gak keinget gue belom latian piano. Sh*t…

**Disclaimer : **… Gue gak mau tulis disclaimer! Gue ngambek! Huh! Punya Kazuki Takahashi.

**Warning : **Gaje. OOC. Base on true events.

**Akibat minuman alkohol. Pikiranmu menjadi tolol. ****Melihat kerbau bagaikan gadis bahenol. Kau khilaf. Cepat insyaf. Kau khilaf. Cepat insyaf. Badan kurus kering. ****Otakpun menjadi miring. Rumah disatroni maling. Lha kok, malah cuci piring... Jadilah pemuda mandiri. Yang mandi dan nyuci sendiri. Berbulu artinya bersih bugar selalu. Kau insyaf. Dunia berseri. Kau insyaf. Tenang di hati. (Cepat Insyaf – Padhyangan Project)**

**

* * *

**

Minggu-minggu terakhir menjelang UAS benar-benar minggu neraka bagi semua mahasiswa di Universitas Domino. Rasanya minggu-minggu kayak begitu pengen banget bunuh diri. Tidaaakk!! Tugas kok, ya, gak abis-abis, sih?! Begitu tugas yang satu ngumpul, eh tugas yang satunya lagi udah nunggu di ujung sono. Sumpah, dosen-dosen itu gak pernah ngalamin deritanya anak unversitas, apa? Sial... Makanya, pemandan mahasiswa yang sibuk lari kesana kemari sambil bawa-bawa buku tebel, foto copy-an, dan bahkan hasil print-an pasti terlihat di setiap lorong universitas. Beberapa bahkan sedang mengetik dengan kecepatan ekstra cepat layaknya Gundala Putra Petir. Yang gak tau Gundala Putra Petir itu siapa, tanya aja mak-babe kalian. Mereka pasti tau.

Nah, termasuk geng Yugioh kita.

Marik, Bakura, dan Yami lagi sibuk nyalin hasil kerjaan Yugi dan Ryou. Dasar dua orang anak rajin, tugas mereka udah kelar dari kapan tau. Yang ada, tinggallah tugas mereka dicontekin sama pacar mereka. Honda sama Otogi lagi cabut ke warnet paling murah (maklum. Derita anak kos) buat nge-print laporan. Mau tu warnet jaraknya 10 kilo dan butuh waktu setengah jam sendiri buat jalan, mereka jabanin demi harga nge-print yang murah meriah. Sementara itu, Malik dan Jou yang laporannya udah kelar lagi diperbudak sama pacar mereka buat beliin nasi goreng kambing yang terbuat dari daging kambing, oleh para kambing, dan untuk dirimu wahai kambing.

Ehm…

Maksudnya, Jou sama Malik dipaksa Kaiba sama Marik buat beli nasi goreng kambing di kantin lengkap dengan es teh manis anget gak pake gula biar mata mereka yang udah sepet kembali segar bugar! Yeah!!

"Gue udah kelar, nih!" teriak Bakura penuh kemenangan, keringat mengucur deras. "Gue mau nge-print sekarang! Bisa digiles kalo gue telat ngumpulin laporin ini."

"Tunggu bentar, Kampr*t!" kata Marik panik sambil narik celana jins Bakura. Tangan kanannya masih sibuk ngetik dengan kecepatan luar biasa di laptopnya Malik. "Bareng, dong. Lo tega bener ninggalin gue sendirian!!"

"Idem!" seru Yami. Keadaannya juga sama kayak 2 orang sohibnya. Tangan sibuk mengetik dengan kecepatan super dahsyat. Di sampingnya, Kaiba yang juga sama stresnya lagi sibuk meng-copy-paste kerjaan Jou. Yah, ancur-ancur, deh. Yang penting ngumpulin! "Tega lo berdua kalo ninggalin gue! Gak gue anggep temen lo!"

"Ih! Siapa yang sudi dianggep temen sama elo! Cabut, yuk." ajak Marik seraya menarik lepas flash disk dari slotnya.

Tapi, sebelum mereka pergi…

"TUNGGU!!" teriak Kaiba dan Yami kompak. Tumben mereka kompak...

Dengan sigap, kedua orang itu langsung memberikan flash disk mereka ke Bakura dan Marik yang menatap 2 flash disk di tangan mereka. "Titip print-in. Hehehe." kata Yami diiringi cengiran gaje.

"Pale lo botak print-in! Gue keburu-buru, nih!" sembur Marik esmosi.

"Iya! Mana kita berdua lagi bokek pula!" gerutu Bakura.

Kaiba yang ogah kalo disuruh jalan panas-panas buat ke tempat nge-print begonoan, langsung aja ngeluarin dompet dan ngasih beberapa lembar uang ke Marik dan Bakura. "Ambil kembaliannya. Terserah mau lo pake buat beli apaan juga. Mau beli senjata, pisau, rokok, ganja, terserah. Yang penting, lo print tugas gue, Jou, Yami, Yugi, Ryou, sama Malik. Cepet, gak pake lama!"

"Iye, iye." gerutu Marik sambil nyamber lembaran duit yang dikasih Kaiba. Lumayan, bisa buat beli ganj… Maksudnya, beli DVD keren di Kaskus, gan! Ahahaha!

Marik dan Bakura sibuk curhat tentang tugas kuliah mereka yang makin hari makin menggila. Hari ini ada tugas utilitas, besoknya tugas perancangan, besoknya lagi tugas sejarah. Mana setiap 2 kali seminggu ada presentasi pula! Hih!! Mending asdos mereka membantu, yang ada mereka malah tambah sesat kalo nanya ke asdos mereka. Heran… Orang kayak gitu kok bisa jadi asdos, ya? Kayaknya mereka salah milih jurusan arsitektur. Mending mereka milih masuk sipil kayak Otogi sama Honda yang kerjanya saban hari ngaduk semen. Lumayan, bikin otot tambah gede dan bisa tambah disayang ukenya. Ehehe.

Akhirnya, sampailah mereka pada warnet. Mereka gak segila Otogi dan Honda yang iseng nyari warnet nun jauh di sana. Berhubung Kaiba lagi baik sama mereka, dikaryakan sajalah orang satu itu. Mereka nyari warnet yang deket, hasil print bagus, tapi mahal.

"Mas, mau nge-print." kata Bakura santai sambil ngasiin flash disk-nya ke si mas-mas.

Si mas-mas yang jaga warnet ngambil flash disk dari tangan Bakura dengan muka ogah-ogahan. Mungkin, dia kecapekan baru main Counter Strike semaleman suntuk, disambung sampe pagi.

Sementara mas jaga warnet lagi sibuk nge-print laporan Bakura yang lumayan banyak, Bakura sama Marik lagi sibuk nginget-nginget flash disk yang mana yang punya siapa.

"Sumpah… Flash disk tu gak ada yang mereknya bukan Kingston, ya? Kingston aja semua flash disk…" gerutu Bakura sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Ini punya Malik, nih." kata Marik sambil ngambil sebuah flash disk warna putih. "Mereknya Sandisk. Dia bilang, dia gak mau beli flash disk mahal dengan kapasitas sama."

"… Hikari lo pelit amat…"

"Mas, ini yang mau di print ini aja?" tanya sang mas-mas warnet setengah teler. Sekarang Marik sama Bakura rada-rada khawatir kalo si mas baru nyakaw…

"Umm… Ini dulu, deh, Mas." gumam Bakura sambil ngasih sisa flash disk yang berhasil 'teridentifikasi'. Dia dan Marik kembali mengidentifikasi sisa flash disk di tangan mereka.

"Yang ini punya siapa, sih?" tanya Marik kebingungan sambil ngangkat sebuah flash disk warna biru putih.

"Itu ada lambang KC, tolol! Jelas-jelas punyanya Kaiba!" sembur Bakura, agak kesel sama partner dia yang entah kenapa otaknya lagi lemot loading-nya. Mungkin karena terlalu sering diforsir buat ngerjain tugas sampe malem. Belom lagi bikin maket yang naujubilah susahnya amit-amit…

"Hmm…" Marik memainkan si flash disk aneh bin gaje. Belom pernah dia liat flash disk macem dewa kayak gitu. "Anyway, ini bukanya gimana, ya?"

"Didorong palingan." sahut Bakura sotoy.

"Gak ada yang buat dorongnya, tuh."

"Berarti ada tutup yang harus dilepas."

"Yang mana, coba, tutupnya?"

"Yang biru ntuh kali."

"Yakin lo?"

"Ya mana gue tau! Sotoy dikit napa lo?!"

"Yee… Gue bukan sotoy. Gue emang pinter."

"Terserah lo, deh…"

"Ini udah segini aja yang mau di-print, Mas?" Kembali suara ngantuk nan cempreng kembali menggetarkan gendang telinga 2 orang yami ini.

"Ada lagi Mas!" samber Marik dan langsung memberikan flash disk Kaiba ke si mas-mas. Biarkan saja si mas yang nyari tau gimana buka tu flash disk.

Si mas-mas dengan entengnya tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung narik flash disk itu dengan sekuat tenaga. "Kok keras, ya, Mas?"

Dalem ati, si Marik sama Bakura rada panik. Jangan-jangan emang buka dilepas, kali, ya???

Si mas-mas yang emang gak pake otak dan ati narik flash disknya malah memperkuat tarikannya. Ditarik... ditarik... ditarik... hingga akhirnya... LEPAS! Akhirnya moncong si flash disk nongol juga. Dengan napas lega, Mas jaga warnet langsung menancapkan moncong flash disk itu ke slot USB. Sementara itu, Bakura sama Marik dapet perasaan gak enak. Kok, moncong flash disknya terlalu terekspos, ya? Biasanya gak selebay itu keliatannya… Jangan-jangan…

"Udah nih, Mas. Semuanya jadi 15.000."

"Oh… Bentar, ya." Marik langsung membayarkan harga print itu sementara Bakura sibuk mau memakainkan kembali 'baju' ke moncong flash disk punya Kaiba.

"Rik, rik!!" panggil Bakura panik saat mereka ada di luar warnet. "Gak bisa dipasang lagi, Rik!"

"Hah?!" Marik yang denger omongan Bakura ikutan panik. "Bercanda lo gak lucu banget, deh!"

"Seriusan gue!" Nyoba buat masang lagi dan masih gagal. "Kok gak bisa dipasang, sih?"

"Bener dugaan gue. Ni Flash disk gak ada tutup buat dicopot..."

"Terus gimana, dong? Dikasih gini aja ke Kaiba? Minta dipanggang lo sama dia!"

"Mending dipanggang... Paling kita dilindes pake limo dia, dicincang, terus dimutilasi..."

"AAARRGGHH!! Gimana, nih?! Gue masih sayang hikari gue!!"

"Gak nyambung lo! Gue juga masih sayang Malik, tau!!"

Gara-gara keasikan berdebat, kedua yami sinting itu sampai juga di tempat temen-temen mereka ngumpul. Semuanya lengkap. Jou sama Malik udah balik dari beli makan di kantin. Honda sama Otogi lagi ngumpulin napas setelah jalan bolak-balik 1 jam dari warnet ke kampus. Gila...

"Ini dia hidup mati kita." kata Yami girang sambil ngambil hasil print-an dari tangan Marik. Dia langsung ngebagi-bagiin sesuai dengan nama yang tertera di laporan. "Eh, flash disk kita mana?"

Marik dan Bakura yang masih shock setelah ngerusak flash disk sang CEO mengembalikan flash disk temen-temen mereka satu per satu. Mereka berusaha untuk ngembaliin flash disk Kaiba paling terakhir, agak takut sama reaksi si CEO. Tapi, mau gimana pun juga pasti mereka harus ngasih tu flash disk ke Kaiba.

Kaiba ngeliat flash disk dia dengan tatapan horor. "Flash disk gue kok jadi gini?!" tanya kesel.

"Yaaah…" Bakura sama Marik mundur selangkah lebih jauh dari Kaiba. Takut kena semprot. "Tadi si abang warnetnya main tarik gitu."

"Iya. Dia kira tu flash disk yang pake tutup gitu. Makanya langsung dia tarik. Hehehe." sambung Marik, gugup.

"Terus lo berdua gak ngasih tau cara bukanya?!" bentak Kaiba mulai emosi.

"Yaaahh... Berhubung kita juga gak terlalu ngerti gimana bukanya…"

"GANTI FLASH DISK GUE!!!"

"GYAA!!!"

* * *

**A/N : **Gaje sekali. Garing pula… Sebenernya, itu kejadian di gue. Gue punya flash disk yang ujungnya baru keliatan kalo tutupnya didorong, bukan ditarik. Konsepnya sama kayak moncong flash disk yang didorong keluar dari sarungnya, tapi ini tutupnya yang didorong masuk ke sarungnya. Nah, ada orang warnet yang dodol gak ngerti gimana. Main tarik aja tu tutupnya. Rusak, deh. Untung bisa gue benerin lagi. Kalo nggak, gue minta ganti! Mana limited edition pula! GRRRRR!!

**Dika the WINGed Kuriboh : **Otogi biarpun tampang preman juga sabar, lho. Eheheh. (dilempar pake dadu sama Otogi) Duh, kasian atuh abangnya dilempar ke neraka. Tapi, kalo sampe kayak gitu boleh juga, sih… Makasih buat bulu kuribohnya! Asikk!! Dapet bulu lagi!!

**GreenOpalus : **Ahahah! Emang! Udah stadium paling akut kayaknya. Curiga dengan operasi masih belom berhasil… Iya, nih. Gue juga laper. Biarpun tadi sore baru makan bakso juga. Eheheh. Eits! Yang ini tukangnya gak budeg! Ahahha!

**Sora Tsubameki : **Wah, lo sehati sekali sama Dika. Lempar aja tukang bakso plus gerobaknya ke neraka! Update? Udah di update, tuh. Ehehhe.

**Messiah Hikari : **Sama-sama. ^^ Makasih juga, lho, idenya. Ide gaje masih dinantikan. Hehehe. TOGZ! Ahahah! Ganteng-ganteng panggilannya TOGZ! Kasian bener...

**Slyth Sevvy : **Wuuiiiihhh!! Borongan, nih? Boleh, boleh. Hehehe. Gue juga mau borongan ah, balesnya. Hmm… Ah, makasih aja, deh, buat reviewnya. Hehehe. Oiya, cepet sembuh tangannya, ya. Biar kita bisa langsung menyiksa para puppy. Hehehe.

**Vi ChaN91312 : **Yah, maklum. Si abang mungkin udah tua. Ehehehe. Jou popular, dong. Semua orang pengen ngicipin dia. Ohohoho. (ditempeleng Jou) Siapa suruh jadi uke yang imut dan jadi karakter favorit gue.

**Shena BlitzRyuseiran : **Waaah!! Pengikutnya Sora sama DIka!! Kalian bertiga silakan dorong si abang dan gerobaknya ke neraka. Gue gak ikutan. Hehehe. Iya, dong!! Kaiba pasti gak bakalan mau ngelepasin anjing kesayangannya, apalagi ke asdos macem Mai. Ngomong-ngomong traktir, gue juga baru ditraktir Kaiba bakso. Enaaaakkk... pake telor. Ehehe.

**Noiha : **Waow! Dikau gak telat review!! Amazing!! Hehehe. Lebay gue… Si tukang bakso itu emang dodol! Dodol sedodol-dodolnya orang dodol (apa, deh?) Kasian juga Otogi… Maaf, ya, TOGZ (panggilan yayang terbaru Otogi) lo gue siksa kemaren. Hehehe.

Nah, kesempatan buat memberi ide gaje, pengalaman gaje, apapun, masih terbuka lebar, lho. Kirim via review atau PM juga boleh. Hehehe. Oiya. Mau promosi bentar.

Ehm.

Vote diriku di Indonesian Fanfiction Award buat 'Best Ideas', ya. Silakan cek di www. Infantrum. co. nr. Tapi, kayaknya mesti daftar jadi anggota dulu, deh… Ah, happy voting, lah. Hehehe.

Coolkid, pamit.


	15. antara maket dan putihputih melayang

**A/N : **Yeah!! Baru balik ngurusin mata kuliah dan latian piano! Woohoo!! Sumpah, tangan gue masih panas gara-gara latian piano…

**Disclaimer : **Punya siapa, ya? (pura-pura gak tau)

**Warning : **Sedikit horor. Gaje, pasti. OOC. Terjadi di dunia nyata. Temen gue yang ngalamin LANGSUNG! O.O;;

**(kembali menyenandungkan 'Itsukamita Michi' punya DEPAPEPE) HUUUEEE…!!! ****Kenapa DEPAPEPE gak diundang ke JGTC?!?!! (ngamuk gaje ke anak-anak ekonomi)**

**

* * *

**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore di Universitas Domino. Biasanya, jam segini kelas reguler pada bubaran dan diganti sama kelas non-reguler a.k.a. D3 atau yang S2 dst. Buat yang masih S1, silakan kembali ke kandang masing-masing atau nongkrong dulu di mall atau tongkrongan mana pun yang asik menurut masing-masing individu. Mau nongkrong di ruang kelas sampe bosen juga boleh.

Semuanya bisa pulang, kecuali anak-anak arsitektur dan interior.

Mereka terpaksa menghabiskan siang dan malam di tengah lapangan terbuka atau dibelantara hutan mengerjakan tugas. Biar sengat matahari membuat gosong dan gatel kulit mereka, tetep kerjaan mesti jalan. Biarpun angin kencengnya amit-amit, tetep lanjut! Ini dia yang namanya semangat muda! Atau semangat lulus mata kuliah perancangan…

Nah, termasuk diantara anak arsitektur yang terpaksa begadang di tengah lapangan terbuka adalah Marik dan Bakura. Dua orang yang salah pilih jurusan ini mau gak mau membuat maket ruang gerak 1:1 di tengah lapangan terbuka. Biarpun 2 orang ini selalu keliatan deket dan barengan, kali ini maket mereka agak berjauhan. Marik sengaja ngambil tanah yang miring soalnya ruang gerak dia berhubungan dengan gerakan ngerangkak di bidang miring. Sumpah, kurang kerjaan sekali anak satu ini. Sementara Bakura ngambil di tanah rata di bawah Marik. Kenapa dia pilih tanah rata? Gara-gara ruang gerak dia yang berhubungan dengan… gerakan saat mengubur mayat? Yah, semacam itulah.

Mereka berdua sudah lebih dari 2 hari mengerjakan maket yang entah kenapa makin hari kok makin aneh bentuknya. Saking sok sibuknya mereka, 2 pacar mereka diabaikan!

"Nyebelin, deh, Bakura!" gerutu Ryou sambil merengut. Pipinya digembungin dikit dan keningnya dikerutin. Bukannya bikin orang serem, malah bikin orang pengen nyubit pipi dia. "Sok sibuk banget, sih, sama maketnya? Apa susahnya dateng ke FIB (fakultas ilmu bahasa) bentar? Orang Teknik sama FIB tinggal nyeberang jembatan!"

"Sabar, ya, Ryou." hibur Malik yang juga punya nasib naas kayak Ryou. Marik udah lebih dari 5 hari (termasuk hari-hari dimana Marik terpaksa presentasi, UAS, ngumpulin tugas, dan juga bikin maket) gak ngapelin cowok berambut ash-blonde ini ke psikologi. "Nasib gue juga sama, nih. Hiks. Tiap kali gue sms dia gak bales. Gue telpon, eh di-reject. Gue samperin ke kosannya, dia udah tepar. Ih."

"Kita cincang aja apa, ya, dosen perancangan mereka?" tanya Ryou dengan polosnya.

Temen-temennya yang mendengar omongan polos seorang Ryou langsung ber-sweatdrop-ria. Kayaknya Ryou mulai ketularan gilanya Bakura, nih…

"… Lik. Kayaknya Ryou cocok buat eksperimen psikologi kriminal lo…" bisik Yami yang kemudian dibalas anggukan lemah si mahasiswa psikologi kriminal. Tadinya masuk jurusan itu buat 'memperbaiki' mental kriminal pacarnya, eh, sekarang malah sohibnya yang harus dipermak otaknya…

"Gimana kalo kita samperin aja?!" ajak Yugi ceria. Kapan, sih, Yugi gak pernah ceria? Hehhe.

"Gak bisa gue." sahut Kaiba enteng. Daritadi matanya terus menuju ke layar laptopnya. "Mesti balik ke kantor dulu abis dari sini."

"Yaaaahh... Kamu gak asik, Set!" kata Jou sambil mukul lengan pacarnya. "Sok sibuk amat, sih?!"

"Masalah kantor, ini! Kalo gak cepet-cepet aku tanganin, nanti bisa bangkrut!" kilah Kaiba sambil siap-siap membereskan barang bawaannya.

"Kalo perusahaan lo bangkrut, berarti lo gagal sebagai mahasiswa manajemen ekonomi! Muahahah!!" kata Yami kegirangan.

"Eh! Diem lo!!" bentak Kaiba kesel sama saingan main capsanya (di dunia ini gak ada Duel Monster. Adanya capsa). "Mentang-mentang model rambut sama jurusan lo sama, lo mau nyombong ke gue?!"

Yami yang anak elektro itu langsung kesel pas denger omongan Kaiba. Dia milih jurusan elektro bukan karena rambutnya yang udah jigrak kayak kesetrum listrik! Enak aja! "Diem lo rambut jamur! Gue setrum, mati lo!"

"Heeeehh… Ini anak-anak ngapain berantem, sih? Gue beton ntar mulut lo berdua!" selak Otogi yang emang mahasiswa sipil. Dia udah apal banget, deh, masalah beton membeton.

Kaiba sempet memberikan tatapan termautnya ke arah Yami sebelum akhirnya dia berbalik diikuti Jou.

"Jou!!" panggil Yugi. "Ntar ikut nengokin Marik sama Bakura, gak?"

"Ikut, ikut!!" sahut Jou sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Ntar abis dari KC gue sama Seto langsung ke sini lagi, deh. Lo tungguin gue aja di kosan lo, ya?!"

* * *

Ternyata, urusan di KC molor sampe tengah malem. Gak tau kesambet apa bawahan-bawahannya Kaiba kok ya malem itu pada dodol semua. Mungkin terlalu shock melihat sebuah acara televisi swasta yang sok meniru AVAT*R tapi gagal. Sayang sekali… Jadi, sengebut-ngebutnya Isono nyetir, tetep aja Kaiba sama Jou nyampe kosannya Yugi udah malem. Sekitar jam 2 pagi, lah. Untung aja Yugi dkk masih betah nungguin 2 orang itu. Kalo nggak, udah ditinggal molor daritadi, deh.

Untung jarak kosan Yugi dengan fakultas teknik gak terlalu jauh. Deket banget, malahan! Asik! Gak perlu ngelewatin jalanan sempit, gelap, dan penuh... setann... (insert lagu horor. JENG JENG JENG JEEEEEENNNGG!!) Kaiba, Jou, Yami, sama Yugi yang hampir digangguin setan ogah lagi sebenernya ke kampus malem-malem, tapi demi 2 orang temen mereka yang lagi kasmaran itu, apa boleh buat. Toh, mereka rame-rame. Paling setannya udah takut duluan mau ngegangguin mereka.

Akhirnya, sampailah mereka di site 2 orang yami sinting itu. Ternyata, yang milih area situ bukan cuma mereka berdua, tapi hampir semua anak jurusan arsitektur dan interior tumpek blek di situ.

Yugi ngeliat berkeliling maket-maket yang udah setengah jadi, entah punya anak arsitektur apa interior. Beberapa maket ditinggalkan sama pemiliknya yang udah menyerah dari sore, beberapa ada yang masih dalam konstruksi. Saking niatnya para calon arsitektur dan designer interior itu, ada yang bawa lampu darurat! Gokil… Untung gak ada yang bawa sleeping bag. Berkemah aja mereka disana. Kantin deket. Makan dan minum udah terjamin. Ahahah!

Ehm.

"… Ini gue yang bego atau emang gue gak ngerti apa yang mereka bangun?" bisik Yugi ke Honda yang ada di sampingnya.

"Tenang. Gue juga gak ngerti, kok, mereka pada bikin apa." sahut Honda pelan. "Ada yang bilang bikin ruang gerak buat baca, tapi kok kayak photo booth di mall. Ada yang bilang ini transisi dari ribet ke lega, kok kayak tempat car wash..."

"Ah, udahlah! Ayo kita cari Bakura sama Marik! Penasaran gue sama maket mereka berdua!" ajak Yami, menghiraukan bentuk-bentuk abstrak yang ada di sekitarnya. Sampe detik itu, dia gak ngerti pola pikir anak arsitektur. Sok ideologis semuanya, sih.

Untung tetangga Marik bawa lampu darurat. Jadilah area pembangunan Marik lumayan terang dan cepet diketemuin sama yang lainnya. Ah, samperin Marik duluan aja, deh.

"Marik!!" panggil Malik penuh cinta (hoekh…) Dia langsung berlari ke arah kekasihnya tercinta saat melihat sosok keren nan gagah sang yami. Pengen banget Malik memeluk yaminya itu. Biarpun Marik belom mandi 2 hari juga gak apa-apa! "Aku kangeeeennn...!!"

Marik menghindari pelukan Malik sambil ngomong, "Jangan peluk gue. Gue belom mandi 2 hari, belom tidur 4 hari, dan belom makan malem..." Omongan tersebut otomatis membuat Malik cemberut, kesel. Mending pacar yang kesel, daripada dosen yang kesel, pikir Marik. Maket itu adalah HIDUP MATINYA!!

"Eh, Bakura mana?" tanya Jou santai.

"Nggak tau gue. Maket dia, sih, yang dibawah situ, tapi kayaknya orangnya lagi ke kantin, deh. Ah, tu orang makan gak ngajak-ngajak pula! ARRGHHH!! Maket gue masih JAUH DARI KELAR!! KAMPR*T!!" jerit Marik frustrasi sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Adegan itu cukup bikin temen-temennya mundur selangkah secara teratur. Siapa tau yami 1 ini mau mencabut millennium rod-nya dan mengirim siapapun yang ada di deketnya ke Shadow Realm.

"Mending lo santai dulu, deh." hibur Otogi. "Kalo tenaga lo terlalu diforsir, ntar lo sakit. Malah tambah gak kelar tu maket."

Marik mendesah panjang. "… Iya juga, ya…"

"Nah! Selagi masih santai, sini gue fotoin lo sama maket lo! Ntar gue upload di FB, deh!" kata Jou sambil mengangkat kamera SLR hadiah ulang taun dari Kaiba.

Potret sana, potret sini, bahkan Jou sempet iseng motret beberapa maket yang menurut dia unik dan keren. Sampe akhirnya Jou kecapekan sendiri dan minta pulang ke Kaiba. Setelah 2 orang ini cabut, sisa yang lainnya mulai pulang 1 demi 1. Ryou sedikit kecewa karena gak berhasil ketemu sama Bakura, tapi mau apalagi. Matanya udah gak sanggup kalo mesti melek 1 detik lagi. Pulang aja, lah. Kayak ketemu Bakura gak bisa besok aja.

* * *

"GAWAT!!"

Yugi dan yang lainnya langsung ngeliat ke arah Jou yang pucet. Dia baru dateng dan lagi bawa-bawa kamera kesayangannya yang dia kasih nama 'Seth'. Tipikal…

"Kenapa, Jou?" tanya Yugi khawatir. Soalnya, sohibnya ini tumben-tumbennya histeris kayak gitu, sampe pucet pula. Kayak abis ngeliat setan aja dia…

"Lo liat sendiri, deh…" gumam Jou sambil menyerahkan kameranya ke tangan Yugi dengan gerakan cepet, seolah-olah dia jijik sendiri sama Seth kesayangannya.

Bingung ngeliat sikap Jou yang tiba-tiba jadi aneh begitu, langsunglah temen-temen Jou yang lainnya pada ngerubung di deket kamera yang lagi dipegang Yugi. Semuanya melirik ke frame shot dimana terpampang sebuah gambar. Diperhatikan dengan seksama dan sedetik kemudian semuanya langsung PUCET!

* * *

"Aaaahhh!! Lo semua gangguin gue bikin maket aja, nih!" keluh Marik kesel. Dia lagi sibuk memaku strukturnya biar kuat. Soalnya tadi pagi pas dia balik dari kosan, maket dia roboh setengahnya gara-gara strukturnya bangke. Dengan muka kucel, kusam, dan kesel tentunya Marik mendongak dan mendapati temen-temennya pada pucet semua termasuk Kaiba. "Kenapa lo? Kayak abis liat setan aja. Ahahahah!!"

Tanpa basa-basi atau menjawab banyolan si Marik, Yugi langsung ngasih kamera Jou ke Marik. "... Mending lo liat sendiri, deh..."

Marik, bingung sama sikap Yugi yang mendadak jadi pendiem parah gitu langsung nerima kamera SLR punya si Jou itu. Untuk sementara, Marik membuang sekop yang sedaritadi dia pacarin buat menggali lobang dan tutup lobang sedalam 15 senti. Penasaran dengan foto macem apa, sih, yang bikin temen-temennya sampe pucet pasi kayak orang mati gitu. Dan begitu dilihat…

"KAMPR*T!!! ITU APAAN PUTIH-PUTIH DI BELAKANG GUE?! NGELAYANG-LAYANG GAJE GITU??!!" teriak Marik histeris sampe-sampe kedengeran ke semua anak arsitektur dan interior yang ada. Otomatis, semuanya langsung berenti ngerjain tugas mereka dan ngeliat ke arah Marik dengan muka horor. Putih-putih?? Melayang??

Ternyata waktu di foto sama Jou, persis di belakang Marik ada foto putih-putih suram melayang-layang gitu... Hiii...

Marik yang panik dan ketakutan setengah mati langsung ngelempar kamera itu kembali ke pemilik sahnya, yaitu Jou. Perasaan dari kemaren dia bermalam di tempat itu dia gak pernah digangguin, kok tiba-tiba langsung nongol aja tu makhluk...

"Suara lo toa banget, deh. Kedengeran sampe kantin, tau!" sembur Bakura yang baru muncul sambil bawa sekotak susu cokelat. Muka lebih kucel dari Marik. Yaiyalah. Soalnya diliat dari ukuran maket aja punya Bakura lebih gede dari Marik, jelas effort buat mendirikan maket macem dewa begitu lebih besar. Ditambah lagi gosipnya tu maket sempet ambruk lagi gara-gara angin kenceng yang selalu mampir tiap malem.

"… Kura, gue ketempelan…" gumam Marik shock. Dia masih gak percaya kalo ada penghuni di area yang dia tempati. Lagian, dia lupa baca-baca ayat dulu, sih, waktu ngebangun di situ. Main bangun aja…

"He?" Bakura yang masih belom connect sama omongannya Marik mengalihkan perhatiannya ke kamera SLR yang lagi dipegang sama Jou (yang masih pucet juga). "Eh! Kamera punya siapa, tuh? Boleh gue pinjem, gak? Gue mau moto maket, nih! Ya? Ya? Ya?" cerocos Bakura dan main ngambil kamera sebelum mendapat ijin dari yang empunya.

Mata Bakura sempat terhenti melihat foto 'penampakan' yang sedang terpampang di frame shot. Dan berkata…

"Heee... Ada gue di foto ini! Ahahah! Najis ah, lo, Rik! Sok gaya abis. Maket belom jadi aja sotoy! Ahahhaah!!" ujar Bakura sambil ketawa-ketawa girang.

"Folo lo?" ulang Jou bingung. Gak pake permisi dulu, pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung menyambar kameranya dan melihat dengan seksama. Agak memaksakan diri juga, soalnya masih beranggapan bayangan putih yang ngambang di foto itu adalah... setaaaannn... (JENG JENG JENG JEEEEENNNGG!! Halah...) "Emang... elo yang mana?"

"Itu, tuh. Itu kepala gue, lagi." sahut Bakura santai sambil menunjuk bayangan putih yang ternyata adalah rambut sang yami. "Lagian, lo ngapain juga moto malem-malem. Daerah di bawah sana kagak ada yang bawa lampu pula. Jadi, tu tanah sekitar situ jadi gelap dan agak nyatu sama tanah miring ini."

"Bentar, bentar…" selak Marik. "Perasaan gue ngeliat elo ke kantin, deh. Kapan elo baliknya?"

"Gue bentar doang di kantin. Abis itu gue muter-muter gaje sama Varon buat ngeregangin kaki. Capek, nyet duduk terus, gali tanah mulu. Terus, baliknya gue lewat bawah, gak lewat atas. Jadi, gak ngelewatin tempat lo, deh. Hehehe." jawab Bakura lancar sambil menyeruput susu cokelatnya. "Ada yang mau susu?"

* * *

**A/N : **Uyeah!! Gue meng-update sekitar jam… 12 malem lebih setengah jam. Yaaahh… menjelang jam 1 malem, lah. Eh, 1 pagi. gue kumat… Kutu…

Cerita ini kejadian nyata. Sebenernya yang motret 'penampakan' itu tu temen sejurusan juga. Kebetulan dia lagi males ngelanjutin maketnya, jadi dia iseng motret-motret maketnya anak-anak yang lainnya. Isengnya juga aneh, sih. Masa' motret-motret jam 3 pagi? Iseng... Nah, pas ada temen gue yang lainnya bikin maket di spot nanggung kayak Marik gitu dengan bidang miring. Katanya kena ada putih-putih di sampingnya. Besoknya sempet heboh parah satu jurusan, bahkan sampe ke senior. Eh, ternyata itu bukan setan. Sampe sekarang gue belom pernah liat fotonya, sih. Dan gue juga gak tau sebenernya itu apaan… Ahahaha!!

**Shena BlitzRyuseiran : **Wah, gue gak tau harganya berapa. Soalnya itu juga gue dibeliin sama kakak gue, jadi gue gak keluar modal sama sekali. Lagian, flash disk gue 2 ilang di studio. Sial! Yaudah, dibeliin deh sama kakak gue. Eheheh. Masalah Kaiba yang nyontek Jou, kayaknya Kaiba mulai ketularan dodolnya Jou, deh. (disambit sandal sama Jou) Ayo daftar dan vote buat gue! Ahahhaha! Duh, masih tetep aja gue ngiklan…

**Noiha : **Makasih buat vote-nya!! ^^ Duh, si Dani sama Ambu kenceng bener vote-nya… Si tukang jaga warnetnya selalu mendahului gue. Sial… Yang ada gue terpaksa berjuang buat memasang kembali si 'tutup' flash disk. Mana tukang jaga warnetnya cuma bilang, "Maaf, ya." terus dia ngelanjutin tau ngapain. Sial!! Ganti rugi lo kalo beneran rusak! Sh*t! Anyway, mau dibales pake apa, nih, atas vote-nya? Ehehehe.

**Dika the WINGed Kuriboh : **Weheeeeii!! Ada julukan baru buat Marik dan Bakura! CULUN!! Ah, Honda sama Otogi itu cerminan anak kuliah yang sebenernya, lagi. Semua mahasiswa pasti gitu di kampus gue, termasuk gue. Ehehe. Jalan jauh gak apa-apa yang penting duit cukup. Lagian, jalan jauhnya bisa buat olahraga dan ngurusin badan. ^^ Dika!! Gabung di Infrantrum, dong!!

**Sora Tsubameki : **Heee?? Baru bangun? Siang bener lo bangunnya. Hehehe. Assiiikkk!! Cepetan daftar, terus vote! Cuma sampe tanggal 31 Januari, lho. Buruan!! (maksa) Hooo... Kebanyakan dari fandom Naruto, sih. Tapi ada juga yang nulis di Death Note sama Harry Potter. Sora gabung, dong! Nanti kita ramaikan dengan author YGO!! Kebanyakan author yang gabung di sana itu author-author yang udah lumayan lama di ffn, sih. Baru juga gak apa-apa (gaje…)

**Meister 'Haruhi' Gaje : **Waaahh!! Nama Anda sama kayak judul cerita saya. Ehehehe. Eh, tapi gue heran, deh. Emang flash disk yang cara bukanya gitu baru flash disk itu doang, ya? Soalnya temen-temen gue juga gak ngerti cara bukanya. Udik banget, deh, mereka… (disambil tugas sama temen-temen gue) Aaaaahhh!! Mau perangkat hiburannya!! Eh, gak jadi, deh. Kasih gue seperangkat alat 'perang' seperti cat, pensil warna, pensil mekanik, kertas, tinta, dkk. Sangat dibutuhkan…

**Vi ChaN91312 : **Emang! Keenakan mereka nyontek punya pacar! Mending nyontek sama anak yang paling pinter di kelas. Ahahaha! Si Kaiba ceritanya ketiduran dan bangun-bangun udah waktunya kuliah. Dia gak sempet buat tugas. Jadinya dia nyontek Jou aja, deh. Toh, nanti dosennya pasti mau ngerti dengan kesibukan (cuih!) Kaiba yang segudang. Apa, deh… Ahahahh! Itu becandaan pas SMP banget! Tiap kali ke kantin, temen-temen gue ordernya gitu. "Bu! Minta es teh manis anget gak pake gula! Oiya! Gak pake lama, ya, Bu!" terus cabut meninggalkan ibu-ibu kantin yang kebingungan. Eh, Vi-chan! Gabung di Infantrum! Ya? Ya? Ya?

**Slyth Sevvy : **Borongan lagi lo? Nesha, Nesha… Masalah kacang, sampe sekarang gue lupa belinya dimana. Moga-moga gue nemu aja ntar kalo ke Singapore lagi. Eh, gimana nasib fic bersama kita? Ehehhe. Ntar message-message-an aja di FB. Oke? Oke? Oke? Hehehe.

**Messiah Hikari : **Bukan cuma mas-masnya yang jadul, tapi juga Marik dan Bakura. Udah jadul, katrok pula. (sekarang gue dilempar pake Red Eyes sama Marik dan Bakura) Otogi dan Honda bener-bener cerminan mahasiswa yang sejati! Cari murah demi kuliah! Wow! Berima!! Naaah… masalah mereka ngekos dimana juga gue gak tau. Mau diselipin aja apa derita mereka di ceritamu? Hehehe. Masalah ide bisa ntar, kok. Hehehe. Yang penting, sekarang kau daftar di Infantrum. Hehehe. ^^ Ah, lama-lama orang-orang ini pasti sebel gue promosi Infantrum mulu…

Demikianlah saya membuat surat kuasa ini. Atas perhatiannya saya ucapkan terima kasih.

…

Salah! Maaf, gue masih keinget-inget surat kuasa tadi pagi. Sial… Ehm!

Makasih udah mau baca! Oiya, jangan lupa mampir di Infantrum, ya. Bisa kenalan sama author-author ffn yang keren-keren, lho! Eheheh.

Coolkid, pamit.


	16. ini hape gue, tau!

**A/N : **Me back!! Dengan chapter baru untuk MARI BERGAJE!! Muahahahah!! Ehm. Langsung aja, deh.

**Disclaimer : **Punya tetangga gue namanya Kazuki Takahashi.

**Warning : **Gaje. Oiya, cerita ini udah naik rating jadi T, lho. Soalnya, setelah gue pikir-pikir, banyak ejekan-ejekan yang ngebuat cerita ini jadi lebih pantes buat rating T…

**(insert lagu favorit anda setelah titik-titik berikut ini) ………………..**

**

* * *

**

Di siang hari yang lumayan terik, Bakura dan Marik memutuskan bahwa itulah saat yang tepat untuk keluar dari kungkungan studio arsitektur mereka. Gilaaa!! Dari jam 8 pagi sampe jam 1 siang, mereka belom pernah menginjakkan kaki keluar studio 1 langkah pun! Gila, gila... Mau jadi apa mereka berdua kalo kayak gini terus caranya mereka ngerjain tugas...

"Bakura!! Marik!!"

Terlihat sosok Honda Hiroto lagi melambaikan tangan manggil kedua yami tersebut. Duh, gembiranya jadi anak sipil. Udah bisa makan duluan. Hiks.

Bakura dan Marik langsung menghampiri meja yang ternyata sudah dihuni oleh Honda dan Yami itu. Dua-duanya ternyata baru aja selesai makan siang! Sial! Mana makanannya enak-enak semua. Honda mesen nasi goreng kambing plus jus mangga dan Yami mesen ayam goreng kremes lengkap dengan sebotol aqua.

"Enak banget lo berdua udah bisa makan." gerutu Bakura sambil mendudukkan pantatnya ke kursi. Ditatapnya hamparan piring kosong dan botol yang nyaris kosong.

Marik yang mengambil duduk di samping Yami ngeliat ada 1 piring yang kayaknya bukan bekas Honda atau Yami. "Siapa yang baru makan?" tanya Marik sambil menunjuk piring bekas ketoprak.

"Otogi." sahut Yami santai sambil menegak air putihnya.

"Terus, orangnya mana?"

"Lagi balik ke studio beton." Sekarang giliran Honda yang nyaut. "Hape dia katanya ilang gitu. Eh, gue mau beli mendoan dulu, ya."

"Nitip, cuy! Pake cabe sama kecap yang banyak, ya. Eheheh." kata Bakura sambil cengengesan.

"Yee… Duitnya mana?"

"… Beliin dulu, deh. Gue lagi tekor, nih, gara-gara maket kemaren. Ya?"

Biarpun gak rela, akhirnya si rambut sirip hiu itu mau juga membelikan Bakura mendoan. Saking baiknya, dia ngebeliin 2, lho, buat Bakura! Aih! Baiknya!!

Selagi Marik, Bakura, Honda, dan Yami lagi asik ngobrol dan nunggu pesenan Marik sama Bakura dateng, muncullah seseorang berambut panjang dan dikuncir. Mukanya panik gaje dan rada-rada kesel. Yep. Otogi Ryuji sudah kembali, saudara-saudara. Diliat dari ekspresinya yang kayak orang panik dan kesambet setan, kayaknya tu hape belom ketemu, deh...

"Gimana? Ketemu hape lo?" tanya Honda.

"Nggak!!" seru Otogi kesel. "Duuuhhh!! Tu hape dimana, ya? Kampret yang ngambil!!"

"Keselip mungkin. Udah lo cek?" kata Yami, mencoba untuk menenangkan temennya itu.

"Udah gue cek, Yami! Di tas gue gak ada, di studio juga gak ada! Adddduuuhhh!! Itu Blackberry baru belii!!" erang Otogi, rusuh sendiri sampe diperhatiin orang-orang sekantin.

"Ketinggalan di kosan, kali." ucap Bakura. Ngeliat Otogi yang marah-marah sendiri gini jadi bikin dia serem. Mungkin, karena Otogi marahnya kayak cewek yang lagi PMS?? Hmmm...

"Udah!!" seru Otogi, lebay. Sekarang, semua orang di kantin - dari mahasiswa yang makan, ibu dan bapak kantin, sampe mas-mas yang ngaterin makanan - pada ngeliatin ke arah Otogi yang masih misuh-misuh sendiri. Buat yang gak denger suara Otogi, mungkin bakal ngira Otogi udah sinting. Ketularan sama temen-temennya yang pada sinting itu. "Ini gue sampe keringetan gini gara-gara lari ke kosan! Di kosan gue juga gak adaaaa!!"

Marik, Bakura, Yami, dan Honda cuma bisa diem. Mau ngomong apalagi? Ternyata hapenya emang ilang...

"Gue pinjem hape!" kata Otogi sangar ke Honda.

"Buat apa?" tanya Honda bingung sambil ngasih hape dia ke Otogi.

"Mau gue telpon!" sahut Otogi sangar sambil memijit-mijit nomer hapenya sendiri dengan gerakan jempol yang gak kalah sangar sama suaranya. "Mau gue marah-marahin orangnya! Seenaknya aja hape orang dia ambil! Baru pas weekend kemaren gue beli sama bokap! Gue bela-belain pulang ke rumah cuma buat ambil hape baru! Anjrit banget yang nyolong! Gue sumpahin gak dapet jodoh!"

TUUUUTTT

TUUUUTTT

TUUUUTTT

TUUU… KLEK!!

"HEH!" Otogi langsung memasang suara di bagian paling sangar. "Ini hape gue, tau! Gak tau diri banget lo ambil hape orang! Sekarang, ada dimana ni hape?!"

"……… di rumah…" sahut orang yang diseberang sana.

* * *

**A/N : **Gue dapet dari tweetnya temen gue. Ahahha! Kasian bener temen gue itu.

**Dilla5491Tarius : **Weheeeii!! Reviewer baru!! Selamat datang di fic gaje nan ancur ini! (tebar-tebar confetti) Oke. Gue bales reviewnya mulai dari chapter 4, ya. Ehm. Vee~!! Pastaaa!! Mari kita ber-siesta abis ini!! Ahahah! Setonya lucu? Si pelit nan kikir satu itu?! Cuih! Yah, anggep aja jaman itu Hetalia sama Miyabi udah eksis. Hehehe. Avatar yang James Cameron, dong! Hidup Na'Vi! Hancurkan manusia!! Oiya. Gue mau meluruskan beberapa hal yang perlu diluruskan. Ehm.

DN. Jujur, gue baru suka DN bulan-bulan terakhir ini. Iya. Gue telat banget, I know. Hetalia juga sama. Tapi, berhubung dia emang masih cerita baru, yaaahh.. Gak basi, dong, gue. Ahahahaah!! HarPot dan SBRL adalah fandom pertama yang gue singgahin dan pair slash aka yaoi yang pertama kali gue baca. Jujur, gue sempet shock pas baca adegan sho-ai mereka berdua. Kan, gue masih polos waktu itu. Hehehe. Puppyshipping adalah pairing yang memperkenalkan gue pada dunia YGO. Ya! Gue bukan tau Puppyshipping dari YGO, tapi YGO dari Puppyshipping! Hebat sekali pesona dua orang itu… Gaje… Man, hidup garing kalo gak ada orang gaje. Ahahaha!! Nah, kalo masalah Bleach sama -Man, juga ToA, gue gak ngikutin. Hehehe. Jadi, gak bisa gue bacotin di fic gue. Maaf… Tapi, Final Fantasy yang 7 mungkin bakal gue bacotin. Ahahaha!! Hidup ZackxCloud!! And… Whot?! Manohara?? O.o;;

Nah, sekarang yang chapter 15. Wahahha. Makasih dibilang gokil. Ehehe. He? Kok bisa sampe lupa ini fandom YGO? Kenapa?? Final Destination… Yang baru gue gak nonton. Terakhir gue nonton yang di roller coaster. Itu baru bukan?? Sama yang pertama banget. Final Destination paling keren yang pertama, ah. Lebih sadis! Muahahhaah!! (ketawa laknat ala Netherlands) Saya gak tau BLEACH!! TT^TT Makasih buat reviewnya, ya. Jangan lupa review lagi!

**Sora Tsubameki : **JANGAN HIATUS, SORAAAA!! TT^TT Kalo masalah beneran ada apa nggak, gue yakin sebenernya ada di sekitar situ. Untung waktu itu gue gak ngerjain sampe malem. Mana maket dia deket sama punya gue, lagi.. Hiiiihhh… SORA!! JANGAN HIATUUUSSS!! TT^TT TT^TT TT^TT

**Shena BlitzRyuseiran : **Yami emang pas jadi anak elektro! Rambutnya udah mengambarkan seberapa anak elektronya Yami! Muahahah! Iya. Si Bakura, kan, rambutnya putih. Dan berhubung daerah situ gelap, jadi keliatan kayak rambut Bakura ngelayang gitu. Hehehe. EEA… Kapan-kapan gue update. Tenang! Pasti gue update, kok. Ingetin aja terus. Gue suka lupa… Makasih reviewnya!

**Dika the WINGed Kuriboh : **Ha? Kenapa? Kasian Bakura! Dia udah menderita buat menyelesaikan maketnya! Kasiaaaann!! Iya! Infantrum!! Dika join, ya?! Hehehe. Asik-asik, lho. Bisa ketemu author dari berbagai fandom, tumplek blek di situ. Mulai yang udah lama nulis, sampe yang newbie. Bergabunglah di INFANTRUM! (pake nada ngiklan) Anyway, makasih reviewnya. ^^

**Messiah Hikari : **Emang. Untung gue belom pernah liat fotonya. Lagian, tu foto katanya langsung diapus sama yang punya. Gak sempet liat, deh. Hehehe. Ya. Begitulah derita anak arsitektur. Tapi, mau gimana lagi? Inilah kehidupan kami, di dunia yang keras ini… (cuih) Sip, sip!! Ayo daftar!! Ramaikan dunia Infantrum!! Makasih buat review, ya.

**MoonZheng : **Iya, gue tau!! Namanya juga surat kuasa dadakan. Itu ceritanya dosen pembimbing gue gak mau nandatanganin persetujuan mata kuliah punya temen gue. Soalnya, dia nitip ke gue dan belom dia tanda tangan. Nah, yang punya lagi di luar kota. Mau bikin surat kuasa gimana? Yaudah, jadinya ngaco kayak gitu, deh. Lagian, lebay amat kalo sampe pake penasehat hokum sama pengacara segala? Dasar… Bukannya emang gitu, ya? Kampus di fanfiction isinya gay semua. Ahahah! He? Gakuen Heaven tu apa? Oiya! Join Infantrum, dong, sha!! Thiea, Tyas, sama Ambu udah disana juga!! Ya? Ya? Ya?

**Vi ChaN91312 : **Iya, dong! Hidup makett!! Hidup tugasss!! Ryou kelamaan pacaran sama Bakura jadi ketularan sintingnya. Bakura matanya lagi siwer gara-gara kelamaan nunduk buat gali tanah. Sumpah, menggali tanah dengan peralatan seadanya dan ngeruncingin bambu adalah pekerjaan PALING MENYEBALKAN!! Gak lagi-lagi gue mau ngerjain itu… Infantrum itu tempat author-author fanfic berbahasa Indonesia ngumpul. Rame, lho. Hehehe. Join, ya. Anyway, makasih reviewnya.

Dan, sekarang saatnya saya untuk mengucapkan adieu. Coolkid, pamit. Chao!


	17. sepertinya saya 'ketempelan'

**A/N : **Chapter baru di saat H-2 menuju hari-hari penuh penderitaan lagi... TT^TT Demi Merlin... gue butuh liburan lagi, nih!! Belom puas!!

**Disclaimer : **Punya Kazuki Takahashi. Terus, ide cerita ini gue dapet pas baca komik horor punya temen gue. Ceritanya sama persis, cuma karakternya aja yang gue ganti. Lagian, kita berdua sampe ketawa ngakak gitu pas baca komik horor nan gaje itu…

**Warning : **Gaje, OOC. Dan untungnya gak ada Kaiba yang makin hari makin mirip om-om. (dilempar sendal sama Seto) KAIBA=OM-OM!! Ahahahhahaah!!

**BIDET!! BIDET!! No one wants to be defeated. Showin' how funky and strong is your fight. It doesn't matter who's wrong or right. Just BIDET!! BIDETT!! ('Beat It' – Fall Out Boy feat John Mayer) sebenernya mereka nyanyinya 'beat it' dan bukan 'bidet'. Cuma, temen-temen gue pas lagi stress nge-design kamar mandi langsung mengganti beat it dengan bidet yang notabennya adalah salah satu alat di kamar mandi. Pada akut semua, ya, waktu itu… **

* * *

Di salah satu ruang periksa rumah sakit, duduklah Yami Marik. Mukanya pucet pasi, keringet dingin, dan tegang banget. Yah, meskipun dia setiap hari juga udah tegang gara-gara presentasi kancrut saban hari, tetep aja ketegangan yang ini kesannya beda dari yang lainnya. Apa karena dia lagi diperiksa sama dokter yang katanya suka vonis pasien mati sebelum 40 detik? Mungkin. Tapi, kayaknya bukan itu masalahnya...

"Begini, Dok." Marik memulai ceritanya. "Kan kemaren malem saya terpaksa pulang malem lagi ke kosan saya gara-gara nyelesein tugas metoper (metode perancangan arsitektur) sama kelompok saya. Waktu itu kita ngerjainnya di kampus biar bisa sekalian hotspot-an. Sialnya, Dok, gak ada temen saya yang ikut lembur ngekos di deket saya."

Si dokter cuma diem sambil sibuk nulis-nulis di buku bersampul item yang udah lumayan lusuh. Di sampulnya ada 2 huruf. Hmm... 'Death...'?? Sisanya gak kebaca. "Terus?"

"Jadi, saya terpaksa pulang sendirian ke kosan saya." lanjut Marik disertai desahan napas penuh derita. "Nah, berhubung itu udah jam 3 pagi, saya capek banget dan pengen buru-buru nyampe kosan. Saya pake, deh, jalan pintas. Sialnya, saya lupa kalo jalan pintas di situ ngelewatin… kuburan…"

Si dokter lagi-lagi cuma manggut-manggut sambil nulis di atas notebooknya itu. Diliat dari pancaran matanya kok rada-rada psycho, ya??

"Nah, sejak saya lewat kuburan itu, badan saya jadi aneh, Dok." gumam Marik. "Kepala saya pusing. Saya sering batuk-batuk sampe tenggorokan saya sakit. Belom lagi badan saya jadi panas dan meriang gaje begini, Dok. Saya juga keringet dingin. Sekarang, pake acara bonus pilek lagi, Dok…" Marik berenti sebentar buat ngeluarin tissue dan membuang ingus. Begitu selesai, Marik bertanya pada sang dokter. "Kayaknya saya ketempelan setan, deh, Dok. Setan apa, ya, kira-kira?"

Dokter yang daritadi sibuk nulis di buku item mencurigakan itu terdiam. Dengan muka serius, sang dokter berbalik dan berkata…

"Kamu kena flu."

* * *

**A/N : **Gaje to the max! Ahahaha!! Makin deket waktu kuliah, otak gue makin eror kayaknya…

**Sora Tsubameki : **Ahahah!! Emang! Sumpah, pas baca twit temen gue itu, gue ketawa ngakak sampe diliat aneh sama pembantu gue. Parah, temen gue… Sip, sip! Update yang lainnya ntar, deh. Dan buat request, ingetin terus, ya, Sora. Takut lupa. Hehehe. Kan, kita udah ada FB. Bisa, lah, kalo nge-wall 5 kali sehari. Hehehe. (tampoled)

**Dika the WINGed Kuriboh : **AKHIRNYA DIKA DIBELIIN MONITOR!! (tebar-tebar confetti, nyalain petasan cracker) Otogi emang parah. Maklum, udah tua. Jadi, pikirannya juga udah mulai karatan. Hehehe. PM? Yang mana, ya? Kayaknya gak nyampe, deh. Bisa dikirim lagi?

**DiLLa5491Tarius : **Ehehe. Makasih buat pujiannya. Jadi malu… (blush) Ah, dunia tu garing kalo gak ada hal-hal gaje. Yang gaje-gaje tu sangat dibutuhkan kalo lagi mau lepas dari stress. HANCURKAN SAJA KAMPUSNYA!! BAKAR!!! (ngos-ngosan) Ah, balik lagi ke review. Emang!! Semua geng Yugioh udah ketularan sintingnya Bakura sama Marik. Se-geng udah pada sinting semua, sih, kayaknya. Jadi, jangan heran kalo tiba-tiba mereka berubah jadi sarap semua. Nah. Gue lebih ndeso lagi. Gue gak tau sama sekali tentaeng Kuroshitsuji… TT^TT Beneran, deh. Gue kelamaan bertapa di dalam studio setiap hari… Hooo. Salah kiranya gara-gara itu. Tapi, Marukaite Chikyuu emang keren lagunya! Apalagi pas dinyanyiin rame-rame. Jadi terharu. Seandainya negara-negara itu mau berdamai dan nyanyiin Marukaite Chikyuu… Sniff. Sekarang gue sukanya sama AngealxGenesisxSephirothxZack. (dipentung Zack pake goloknya) Aaahh… udah lama gak nonton Final Destination!! Ntar deh, gue coba tonton lagi.

**Vi ChaN91312 : **Emang!! Otogi emang GOBLOGH!! (pake perasaan) Tapi, kita kayaknya sering, deh, bersikap kayak Otogi. Panik nyari hape, eh ternyata si hape ada di deket kita… Sering banget gue kayak gitu. Lagian, tas gue gede dan isinya banyak. Sering deh si Matt ngajak main petak umpet sama gue. Jijay lo, Matt! (ngeplak hape sendiri)

**MoonZheng : **Yang dimaki? Gak tau. Pokoknya yang dimaki tu orang rumah dia. Kasian, ya, yang dimaki. Ehehe. Gakuen heaven… bagus, gak, ceritanya? Ada berapa episode? Jadi pengen nyari, deh… Terkenal kagak? Beneran shonen ai dari awal sampe akhir?? Gak ada chara ceweknya? Beneran?? BENERAN!!?? (lebay)

**Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje : **Ahahah!! Kasian amat temenmu itu. Tapi, yang penting hapenya ketemu, ya. Lumayan juga kalo ilang. Bukan sayang hapenya, sih, tapi lebih sayang datanya. Sama aja kayak ilang flash disk. Sayang data, bukan sayang flash disknya. Pernah gue keilangan flash disk. Mau bunuh diri aja rasanya… TT^TT

**Shena BlitzRyuseiran : **BB-nya Otogi gak ilang, tapi ketinggalan di rumahnya. Kan, ceritanya si TOGZ (panggilan ayang Otogi yang baru) beli BB pas weakend, sementara dia pagi-pagi buta udah mesti cabut ke kampus. Nah, BB-nya lupa dia bawa dan begitu nyampe kampus dia malah ngira ilang. Kasian aja orang rumah yang dibentak. Ahahaha!!

**Messiah Hikari : **Yeah!! Update!!! Fic-mu mana updatenya? Katanya mau hari Sabtu. (nagih) Namanya juga orang lagi panik. Pasti gitu, lah. Gue juga pernah. Di kantin lagi mau OL. Soalnya di studio gue entah kenapa Matt gak mau OL. Eh, gue cari-cari gak ada!! GAK ADA!! Gue udah panik sampe temen-temen gue ikutan panik. Ternyata… Si Matt ngumpet di balik pashmina gue. Kampret… Yeah!! Ini udah update!!! Giliranmu buat update!

Sekarang, gue mau cabut buat membelajakan sebagian dari gaji gue! Woohoo!! Gue cinta hari gajian!! Centro, Metro, Sogo, I'm coming!! Coolkid, pamit.


	18. FANS BERAT KAIBA!

**Disclaimer : **Nama karakter yang disebut disini adalah kepunyaannya Kazuki Takahashi. Sementara buat orang-orang yang terlibat dalam cerita ini adalah orang asli, alias makhluk hidup di dunia nyata.

**Warning : **OOC. Kaiba bashing. Yes. THAT Kaiba Seto. Kehidupan nyata yang diambil dari author's POV.

Yah, berhubung di chapter kali ini adalah POV gue, jadi gak perlu, lah, yang namanya A/N. Hehehe. Sebenernya, ini gak ada karakter YGO sama sekali, cuma ada orang dari YGO yang kesebut disini. Toh, 3 orang itu emang lagi ngomongin YGO, sih. Lucu aja percakapan mereka. Oke. Langsung masuk ke ceritanya aja, deh.

Suatu hari di siang hari – meskipun langit udah mendung dan membuat suasana berasa kayak udah sore – gue lagi keburu-buru balik dari kampus. Gila, kampus di Depok, gue harus cabut buat les ke Cipete. Untung aja si dosen utilitas cepet ngajarnya (biarpun dapet tugas disuruh buat denah, potongan, sama tampak dari RUMAH SENDIRI. Makasih, ya, Pak. Saya CINTA bapak…) jadi gue gak terlalu lari-lari buat ke tempat les gue.

Nah, begitu sampe di suatu daerah bernama Lenteng Agung, gue mencari angkot berwarna merah yang emang hobi mangkal disitu. Berhubung lagi keburu-buru, gue ambil aja angkot yang paling depan, dimana udah ada penumpang berupa 3 orang siswa – gak jelas SD apa SMP – berbadan tambun udah ada di dalem. Gue, seperti biasa, ambil tempat di depan. Bawaan gue banyak, sih. Begitu gue udah pewe dengan tempat duduk gue, barulah gue ngeh dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Eh, lo udah maen Yugioh Capsule bla-bla-bla, gak?" ucap salah satu siswa cowok tersebut. Panggil aja SISWA A. Oiya, buat judul gamenya, gue gak terlalu inget. Gue cuma berhasil mencerna kata 'Yugioh' dan 'Capsule'. Sisanya bla-bla-bla. "Itu asik, lho, mainnya!! Kayak main catur!!!" lanjut siswa A dengan penuh semangat dan gairah menggebu-gebu.

Mendengar kata Yugioh disebut-sebut, gue langsung pasang kuping lebih tajem buat mendengarkan lebih jelas apa, sih, yang mereka omongin. Selain itu, gue juga tertarik sama perkataan si siswa A yang bilang 'catur itu asik'. Man, jarang-jarang lo nemu anak jaman sekarang suka main catur dan menganggap catur itu ASIK! Ck, ck, ck... Teruskan gelar Grand Master kita, Nak!

Gak lama kemudian, si temennya (sebut saja SISWA B) bales, "Wah, gue belom maen, tuh! Kayak catur? Asik, dong."

"Iya, iya!! Jadi, majunya selangkah-selangkah gitu kayak kita main catur." sahut si siswa A (entah kenapa si siswa C jarang ngomong. Atau gue yang gak mudeng dia ngomong, ya?? Ah, apapun, lah) yang kemudian diikuti 'uwwoooo…' panjang dari temen-temennya. Gue gak tau apa yang mereka kagumi, temen mereka yang suka main catur, atau gamenya yang kayak catur. Pilih aja salah satu.

"Eh, kalo kayak catur mainnya, berarti ada rajanya, dong. Siapa rajanya?" tanya sang siswa B, penasaran. Gue juga penasaran, sih. Secara gue juga belom main. Hehehe.

Jawaban si siswa A sangat amat membuat gue mau ketawa ngakak kayak orang gila di saat itu. Si siswa A menjawab dengan pedenya…

"Rajanya Kaiba!!"

Otak gue rada-rada lama pas loading. Ini lagi ngomongin Yugioh, kan? Kaiba? Kaiba as in KAIBA SETO? CEO songong yang punya kepala mirip-mirip sama topi jamurnya Mario Bros, tapi warna cokelat dan tanpa polkadot putih? Orang sok galak yang bisa langsung lumer jadi lumpur begitu disodorin seseorang berambut pirang dan bermata cokelat, bernama Jounouchi Katsuya? KAIBA YANG ITU??!

Beneran, butuh usaha ekstra buat nahan ketawa. Penasaran sama kelanjutan obrolan 3 orang itu, gue langsung menajamkan kuping lagi. Terus, gue juga penasaran dengan kelanjutan Kaiba yang udah naik pangkat dari CEO jadi RAJA. Ahahaha!! Sampah lo, Ba.

"Bukan. Maksud gue, rajanya siapa? Kan klo di catur ada yang jadi raja." ulang si siswa B, menjelaskan maksud sebenernya dari pertanyaan dia.

Jadi, biar yang baca juga ngerti, si siswa B bertanya posisi raja di dalam catur itu siapa kalo di game itu. Kan, ada Raja, Ratu, Perdana Menteri, Benteng, Kuda, sama Pion. Nah, yang jadi Raja kalo di game itu siapa? Apakah monster lainnya atau player. Sementara itu, si siswa A yang emang udah ngefans berat (cuih) sama Kaiba, ngira temennya tu nanya raja as in the big boss. Lawan terakhir yang harus dibantai, dimusnahkan, biar tamat gamenya. Gituu… Mari kita lanjutkan kembali. Tadi cuma intermezzo aja, kok. Hehehe.

Siswa A kembali menjawab dengan pede jaya, "Kaiba!! Raja terakhirnya tu KAIBA!!"

Beneran, butuh usaha super duper luar biasa sangat amat besar buat nahan ketawa. Sumpah, yang dodol sebenernya yang mana, ya? Dan kenapa harus Kaiba, sih, yang dibahas? Kaiba, karakter Yugioh yang martabat dan harkatnya udah jatoh dengan sempurna di mata gue gara-gara adegan rated M dan bla-bla-blanya bersama Jou. Kalo Jounya, sih, martabatnya jadi naik. Kaibanya aja yang makin hari makin nyungsek.

"Sumpah, ngelawan Kaiba tu susah banget, deh. Gue aja mesti ngulang sampe 10 kali baru menang!!" cerita si siswa A dengan semangat 45."Gue maennya seharian tiap Sabtu sama Minggu pas liburan kemaren buat ngalahin Kaiba."

… Ini anak kayaknya fans beratnya Kaiba, deh. Masa' ngalahin CEO ber-trench coat norak itu butuh 2 hari? Dan butuh 10 kali buat menang dari Kaiba? Hah! Duh, untung anak ini belom mendaratkan diri di dunia fanfiction. Bisa il-feel dia sama Kaiba. Mending kalo dia nemunya puppyshipping atau prideshipping dimana si Kaiba masih jadi seme. Nah, kalo nemunya toonshipping? Hancur lebur sudah derajatmu di mata fans, Kaiba.

Pokoknya, siswa A dan B terus ngotot-ngototan. Yang satu nanya soal rajanya, yang satunya ngotot nyeritain betapa hebatnya si Kaiba, sang last big boss atau raja terakhirnya. Akhirnya, siswa B capek debat kusir sama temennya, mengambil kesimpulan sebagai berikut : "Oh, berarti yang jadi rajanya tu kita sendiri (player), ya." Gitu. Udah dia capek-capek bikin kesimpulan, si siswa A masih aja berceloteh ria mengenai Kaiba yang sangat amat hebat sampe butuh 2 hari bersemedi ngalahin dia. Halah, paling dia cuma pake Obelisk atau Blue Eyes. Ngalahin Obelisk mah, kasih Ra aja. Mati juga palingan. Dan ngalahin Blue Eyes? Kasih aja Red Eyes. Mesra-mesraan deh tu dua. Kalo mau langsung ngalahin Kaibanya, kasih aja Jou lengkap dalam balutan kostum anjing plus tali kekangnya. Jangankan gelar raja duel, perusahaannya juga diberi!!

Mereka bertiga terus bercerita soal Yugioh. Gue udah gak terlalu merhatiin lagi sampe akhirnya mereka turun. Hiks. Kenapa kalian harus turun?? Gue jadi sendirian di angkotnya… TT^TT Dan begitulah akhir dari pengalaman gaje gue bersama FANS BERATNYA Kaiba. Ada juga yang mengidolakan elo, Ba, sampe ditanya temennya jawabannya dodol begitu.

Oke. Sekarang, langsung bales review ah! Hehehe.

**Vi ChaN91312 : **Tau, tuh. Di komik yang gue baca juga karakternya dateng ke dokter dan memberikan pertanyaan itu. Agak-agak dodol, ya... Anyway, makasih reviewnya, ya. Hehehe.

**Messiah Hikari : **Emang! Tapi, Marik emang hobi melakukan pekerjaan yang gak penting, sih, ya. (digetok sama Marik pake Millennium Rod) Hmmm... Dapet dariii... Ada, deh! Ahahaha! Si dokter itu adalah 'secret chara' kalo kata Saint Chimaira. Silakan berimajinasi (insert Spongebob) sendiri. Dragon Master kapan-kapan. Ini mau ngerjain tugas dulu. Mati gue… TT^TT Oiya, makasih udah review, ya.

**Dika the WINGed Kuriboh : **Makasih udah mau review dan mengulang kembali message anda! (peluk-peluk Dika) Sip, sip. Ntar gue buat. Sementara ditampung dulu, ya. Hehehe. Ahahaha!! Mungkin juga situs ini udah 'ketempelan'. Hantunya ya author-author ini. Sama kayak Marik yang 'ketempelan'.

**GreenOpalus : **Haaaii!!! Lama gak review. Ehehe. Pendek, ya? Kalo dari komiknya emang cuma 4 strip, jadi pendek, deh. Hehehe. Iya, tuh. Marik aja yang lebay. Lebay lo, Rik!! Eh, makasih, lho udah mau review lagi.

**Sora Tsubameki : **Yeiy!! Hidup gajian!! Ahahha! Yah, lo kerja di bidang science, ya. Messiah di bahasa, gue di musik. Kagak ada yang bareng, nih. Gak asik! =3= Ehehe. Dokter itu adalah secret chara. Bagi yang bisa menebak siapakah ia, mendapatkan ciuman mesra dari om Pegasus. Mau ikutan, Sora? He? Fic apa, ya? (hilang ingatan) Ehehe. Makasih reviewnya.

**DiLLa5491Tarius : **Heeii!! Wah, seneng kalo makin kocak. Kirain makin garing. Semuanya gaje, kok. Bahkan yang nulis juga gaje. Gak apa-apa!! Gue suka, kok review yang panjang. Bacotnya asal bukan bacot politik kayak tadi malem gue masih gak apa-apa, kok. Ehehe. Sip, sip!! Ini udah di update! Review lagi, ya.

**MoonZheng : **Emang. Eh, udah lama kita gak OL. Kapan mau OL? (OOT…) He? Cerita gaje Setojou? Bentar, ya. Gue harus memulihkan kembali derajat Kaiba yang jatoh gara-gara percakapan 3 orang anak itu. Sumpah, susah banget buat nahan ketawa. Ahahahaah!! He? Kangen sama siapa? Cieee… Ntar kalo udah jadian, traktir gue, ya. Tinggal dikirim via pos, kok. Berbentuk duit juga gak apa-apa. Ahahah! Yaoi? Suruh Thiea atau Tyas gih buat bikin.

Adieu, folks. Coolkid, pamit.


	19. kedodolan di hari Minggu

**Disclaimer : **Punya Kazuki Takahashi, bukan punya gue.

**Warning : **Lagi-lagi berkisar dari kehidupan nyata, tapi masih ngebahas soal Yugioh.

Oke. Karena ini – lagi-lagi – didasari atas kehidupan gue, tepatnya saat jam setengah 12 siang di hari Minggu, langsung aja ke ceritanya. Gak usah pake A/N segala.

Nah, seperti yang udah gue tulis di atas, kejadiannya terjadi pada hari Minggu kuturut ayah ke Kota. Naik delman istimewa kududuk di muka. Kududuk… OOT… Balik lagi ke topic. Kejadian ini terjadi waktu hari Minggu jam setengah 12 siang. Gue bela-belain offline cuma buat menyetel TV dan menyaksikan sebuah program TV. Apalagi kalo bukan YUGIOH! Yeah!! Untung serinya udah diputer di TV. Kalo nggak, beneran gue selami dalamnya Glodok dan padatnya Ambassador hanya demi DVD Yugioh, deh…

Namun, Yugi and the gang belom waktunya siaran. Yaudah. Mampir bentar aja deh ke Metro TV. Lumayan, bisa liat sedikit-sedikit sinetron ala politik. Sumpah, politik di Indonesia kok lama-lama kayak sinetron, ya? Ah, anyway, gue akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar di Oprah Winfrey Show. Kebetulan, acaranya lagi ngebahas orang-orang yang pernah diwawancara Oprah. Gak kebetulan, sih…

Oprah mulai jam 11 siang. Tinggal nunggu setengah jam lagi buat bisa liat Yugioh. Sialnya, kakak gue yang paling tua memutuskan untuk bangun tidur!! Keajaiban dunia, man. Kakak gue yang hobi tidur, bahkan bisa tidur dari selesai sahur sampe buka puasa NON STOP bisa bangun sepagi itu. Itu pagi, lho, buat dia. Ditambah lagi, dia cewek. Seorang fashionista. Dan gara-gara dia, gue juga ikutan ketularan dikit jadi fashionista juga. Hidup Looklet!! Hidup Lookbook!! Apa, deh…

Kakak gue ini sok dewasa (faktor umur juga, sih. Udah nyampe kepala 3. Hehehe), nontonnya Oprah. Gue yang udah daritadi mantengin TV rasanya udah kesel aja. Woi! Ini TV gue yang nyalain!! Gue yang dengan berat hati terpaksa offline dari PC buat nyetel TV! Gue mau liat Yugioh, nyong!!

Untungnya, iklan nongol juga. Begitu noleh, weits! Jam setengah 12!! Waktunya Yugioh!! Ceklek!!

Pas banget lagi opening songnya. Di TV, keliatan muka imut Jou! Ahahah! Nyengir-nyengir bahagia gue. Hehehe.

'Imajinasi' (insert Spongebob disini) yang udah bahagia bisa ngeliat (semoga) hint puppyshipping dengan damai dirusak secara sempurna oleh komentar kakak gue seperti ini: "Halah. Lo nonton acara alay lagi?"

Oke. Sebelom kalian wahai penggemar Yugioh mencak-mencak ngamuk dan murka sambil bawa obor buat ngebakar kakak gue, ini biar gue jelasin kenapa kakak gue bisa mengidentifikasikan Yugioh = ALAY.

**FLASHBACK!!**

Hari yang sama, waktu yang sama, cuma kejadiannya udah sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu. Gue lagi nongkrong dengan hebohnya di depan TV, tersepona dengan Kaiba yang lagi duel lawan… Amelda kalo gak salah. Gue udah cekikikan aja sendiri ngebayangin adegan puppyshipping. Lagian, mata gue bolak balik mulu dari FFN ke TV. Mana konsen gue ngeliat duelnya. Yang ada nanti malah hint warshipping, lagi…

Kakak gue akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya, ngeliat gue nonton dengan hebohnya. Paaaasss banget dia keluar, dia ngeliat kedahsyatan rambut Yami dan dia berkomentar, "Lo ngapain deh, nonton film yang karakternya punya rambut alay kayak gitu."

JAAANNNG!!! RAMBUT YAMI = RAMBUT ALAY!! Ahahahah!!

Gue tadinya juga gak terima, dong, Yami disebut alay. Gue bilang, "Ih. Alay sebelah mana, lagi? Keren ini ceritanya!!" Tuh, Yam. Lo gue belain.

"Lagian rambutnya jigrak aneh gitu. Mana dicet 3 warna gitu. Alay banget, deh." kata kakak gue. "Mana maen kartunya lebay gitu. Narik kartu aja kok pake gaya dulu. Lebay, deh."

Gak perlu waktu lama buat menyadari betapa benarnya omongan kakak gue. Sejak saat itu, Yami dapet julukan baru dari gue dan kakak gue. ALAY dan LEBAY. Ahahah!!

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Kembali lagi ke depan layar kaca. Kakak gue ngotot mau nonton Oprah. Ya udah. Gue turutin aja. Toh, gue nonton Yugioh setengah-setengah aja gak apa-apa, kok. Yang penting gue tau ceritanya secara garis besar. Lagian, satu episode di dominasi mulu sama duel. Kagak ngerti saya duelnyaa!!

Oprah iklan, berarti saatnya beralih hati ke Yugioh. Yeah!! Kakak gue yang nungguin Oprah tentu masih duduk manis di sebelah gue. Nah, Yugioh ternyata udah sampe duel Yami versus Rafael. Agak ketinggalan, gara-gara kepotongan Oprah sama minggu lalu gue gak nonton. Yaudahlah, ya.

Adegan berikutnya adalah adegan mereka ngemeng-ngemeng soal duel mereka. Narik kartu ini, movenya begini, berarti begini, ntar kartu lo begono, bla-bla-bla and the bli and the bla, yadda yadda, syalalala, subidub pappa. Intinya, gue gak ngerti duelnya gimana. Otak gue yang udah penuh sama tugas-tugas interior dan gak sanggup kalo harus menampung omongan 'dewa' macem gitu. Pokoknya, gue sama kakak gue lagi berusaha keras buat ngikutin alur gamenya.

"… Oke, gue lost sampe dia narik kartu apaan tau terus ngemeng-ngemeng gaje." celetuk kakak gue, masih masang muka bingung.

"... Sama." kata gue. "Gue juga lost sampe dia ngemeng-ngemeng soal movenya."

"Terus lo ngapain nonton kalo lo gak ngerti?"

"…" Gue cuma bisa diem seribu bahasa. Masa' iya gue bilang ke kakak gue begini: "Buat ngeliatin hint puppyshippingnya!!" Ntar ketauan lagi, kalo gue fujoshi. Isi rumah gue kan homophobe semua… Kecuali gue. Tapi gue juga kadang-kadang geli ngeliat sesama cowok pelukan… Eh, nggak juga. Mata gue udah biasa sama adegan homo gara-gara kelamaan di interior. Homoan aja semua cowok di interior. Pas, tuh, sepasang-sepasang.

Balik lagi ke topik. Akhirnya gue sama kakak gue capek juga ngikutin alur game yang makin lama makin bikin kita bingung. Sumpaaaah… Ini kenapa bisa tau-tau ada beginian, ya?? Lho? Kok tiba-tiba dia mati?? Mati lo!!

Daripada kita tambah pusing dan kakak gue makin melongo ngeliatin Yugioh, ganti bentar ke Oprah. Aaahh… Akhirnya omongan yang gue ngerti juga… Iklan lagi, saatnya Yugioh.

Mending kita skip aja tarik-tarikan kartunya. Jujur, gue gak ngerti. Sampelah ke adegan dimana si Rafael ngemeng-ngemeng soal cahaya hati dan kegelapan hati yang kedengeran sangat amat dangdut. Gue yakin, Rafael adalah pecinta dangdut sejati. Kalo kata Messiah Hikari, dia adalah seorang DANGDUT HOLIC! Yeah!!

"… Ini orang bego, deh. Masa' dia ngebocorin rahasia 'perusahaan' dia sendiri? Tolol…" gumam kakak gue pas Rafael masih ngemeng-ngemeng gaje soal cahaya hati dan kegelapan hati yang makin lama makin dangdut dari silabil ke silabil.

Iya, juga, ya. Ngapain si Rafael cerita panjang lebar soal itu? Toh, si Yami kagak nanya juga. Dodol lo!

Akhirnya, ceramah singkat dari Rafael tentang dangdut selesai. Mari kita berduel lagi!! Narik lagi kartu yang lagi-lagi gue dan kakak gue gak ngerti.

Nah, ini, nih yang paling gaje.

Gue lupa kartu apa yang ditarik sama Rafael (kalo gak salah, ini abis dia tukeran kartu sama Yami dimana Yami dapet Orichalcos), pokoknya dengan ditariknya tu kartu, live point Yami berkurang setengah kalo gak salah.

"Haaaaaahhhh?? Kok tau-tau berkurang? Seenak jidat dia korting live point orang!" sembur kakak gue, melongo parah. "Emang tadi fungsi kartunya apa, sih?? Kok bisa tau-tau ngambil point musuh? Enak bener. Kenapa gak sekalian dia ambil aja semuanya? Dodol."

Gue cuma bisa membalas perkataan kakak gue dengan senyum gaje. Man, gue juga kagak ngerti kok tiba-tiba live point Yami bisa angus setengah gitu… Hadduuuhhh!! Kayaknya gue butuh kursus kilat kartu-kartu Yugioh, deh. Gak lucu banget bikin fanfic tentang Yugioh, tapi kartunya aja masih mengawang-awang gitu. Yah, kecuali Red Eyes Black Dragon, Blue Eyes White Dragon, Slifer the Sky Dragon, Winged Dragon of Ra (buset… Dragon-Dragon banyak bener, ya…), Obelisk the Tormentor, dan bla-bla-bla yang sering kepake di duel. Sisanya? Meneketenge…

Akhirnya, Yugioh berakhir dan Oprah juga berakhir. Sayangnya, kebingungan kita sama duel Yami vs Rafael gak berakhir. Tetep kita bahas sampe bosen dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk nonton DVD 9 aja. Keren, lho, 9! Woohoo!! Tapi, sedih... hiks.

**De-chan aiShiro : **weheeeii!! Pereview baru!! Makasih udah mau review, ya! Ehehe. Wah, canggih juga dirimu bisa namatin baca chapter-chapter gaje ini. Gak pegel, kan? Maaf lagi kalo ada yang garing. Sumpah, kadang otak gue bisa berubah jadi ekstra crispy… Bakura jarang muncul? Perasaan terakhir-terakhir sering muncul, deh. Masalah Varon, Amelda, and the gang, mungkin bakal keluar nanti abis chapter ini. Heheh. Sebagai fans Varon juga, gue lagi memutuskan peran apa yang cocok buat anak satu itu. Siap-siap gue pake, ya, Varon-honey! Muahahah!!

**MoonZheng : **Ahahah! Emang tu anak-anak kecil omongannya ngaco beud. Lo coba aja naik angkot sering-sering. Dulu malah gue pernah nemuin segerombolan anak cewek memperdebatkan mana yang lebih ganteng. Itachi, apa Sasori. Gue cuma bisa senyum-senyum gaje aja dengernya. Ah, gue gak bisa nanya, Sha. Soalnya, gue duduk di depan, mereka di belakang. Niat banget gue sampe balik badan buat nanyain gitu. Nggak, deh. Paling gue tanya aja, "Kalian ikhlas gak kalo Kaiba jadian sama Jou? Jadi pacar gitu. Ehehe." Martabat Kaiba jatoh karena dia sangat OOC di semua fanfic yang gue baca. Ada yang gue baca di 'gedubrak' banget karakternya. Ahaha! Tapi gue lupa judulnya.

**Shena BlitzRyuseiran : **Gak benci, sih. Cuma suka ngerjain Kaiba aja. Dia tu tipe orang yang asik buat dikerjain, lagi. Tipe orang sok cool tu paling asoy buat diisengin rame-rame. Yeah!! Kasih Jou ke Kaiba, dan si kuda laut berpikiran dangkal itu bakal memberimu dunia! Muahahah!! Sini! Kasih gue Kaiba Corp! Gue buat jadi perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang arsitektur dan interior! Hmm… Karena gue suka ngeliat Jou merana, jadi gak masalah. Kaiba jadi anjlok gara-gara dia selalu OOC dan sok mau cool di setiap fanfic, termasuk fanfic gue.

**Vi ChaN91312 : **Iya. Gue juga bingung, kok bisa ada yang nge-fans sampe sebegitunya sama Kaiba. Emang, apa bagusnya Kaiba? Si kuda laut berpikiran dangkal, punya rambut jamur, sok cool, najong tralala-trilili, kelewat sayang sama Mokuba sampe menjurus incest, dkk?? Hiii…

**DiLLa5491Tarius : **Ah, gak berani, ah. Nanyain pendapat mereka tentang Kaiba bisa membawa gue menanyakan pendapat mereka tentang Puppyshipping. Jangaaan… Ntar bakal lebih parah lagi kalo mereka ngaku penggemar Prideshipping. Nooo~!! Wah, syukur, deh kalo beneran lucu. Hehhe. Eh, masalah Toonshipping dan per-shipping-an yang lainnya, liat aja di note, ya. Hehehe.

**Sora Tsubameki : **Hmm… Siapa, ya, dokternya?? (pura-pura gak tau) Hehhe. Ah, tebak sendiri aja, deh. Silakan ber'imajinasi' (insert Spongebob) sesuai dengan bayangan anda sendiri. Hahah!! Gak kebayang kalo kita ngajar bareng. Ntar murid-murid kita jadi pada fujoshi semua, tuh. Eh, mungkin kita bisa membuat kelas khusus mengenai puppyshipping dan puzzleshipping? Pasti peminatnya banyak! Messiah Hikari! Ikutan, gak?! Ahahah!! Pesenan… Oh! Ehehe. Bentar dulu, deh. Lagi mau mempersiapkan fanfic kembalinya gue ke fandom Harry Potter. Kasian, udah kelamaan gak gue urus.

**Messiah Hikari : **Hmmm… Raito? Mungkin. Ryuk? Mungkin. Matt? MATT?! AHAHAH!!! MAMAT, I LAPH YOU, MAMAT!! MARRY ME, MATT!! TINGGALKAN MELLO MEMBUSUK DI NERAKA!! Muahahahahah!! Hooo… Itu, toh, nama gamenya. Iya, mereka juga ngomongin consolenya PS2. Salah satu dari mereka malah bilang lebih asik PS1 daripada PS2 Yugiohnya. Gak tau, deh, mereka ngomongin apa. Mainan PS gue sampe sekarang masih terbatas. Hehehe. Paraaahh!! Ngajarin yang gak bener!! Tapi, apa serunya kalo pake cheat? Duh, baru inget mau main The Sims 3, belum punya cheatnya. Ehehe. Eh! Diajakin Sora buat buka kelas khusus puppyshipping sama puzzleshipping, tuh! Kan, ktia bertiga guru, siapa tau bisa menularkan bakat fujoshi ke murid-murid kita. Ehehe.

**Dika the WINGed Kuriboh : **Sama!!! Gue juga mau ketawa ngakak di angkot pas denger percakapan gaje mereka! Ahahaah! KAIBA PUNYA FANS, man! Bwahahahah!!! Selamet, ya, Ba. Ternyata lo masih punya harga diri di mata orang lain selain gue. Selamat.

**Green Opalus : **Gak apa-apa, kok kalo jarang review, yang penting review. Hehe. He?? Udah 5 chapter, ya? Gue juga gak ngitungin, sih… Game apa? Gue juga gak tau. Messiah Hikari kayaknya tau, tuh. Coba aja tanya dia. Gue gak berpengalaman megang PS2. Ehehe.

Coolkid, pamit.


	20. YGO the movie: the pyramid of light

**A/N : **Ini gue buat gara-gara gue nonton YGO 'The Pyramid of Light' versi 4Kids. Kampret!! Gue salah downloaaaadddd!!! DDX Gue coba download lagi, ah, dari source yang berbeda… Gara-gara cerita dan kelebayan dubbernya, gue berpikir, seandainya para karakter YGO nonton film ini, apa komentar mereka, ya? Hmm…

**Disclaimer : **Punya Kazuki Takahashi. 4Kids… Dengan sukses menghancurkannya…

**Warning : **BASHING is all around ya, folks. Tapi, berkat film ini, martabat Kaiba sedikit naik di mata gue. Tadinya dia min 1000, sekarang jadi 0. Lumayan, kan, Ba?

**(mengumandangkan OST YGO) Tapi, OST-nya keren, coy. Ahahaha!!**

**

* * *

**

Malam jumat. Tenang, ini bukannya waktu untuk membakar dupa dan bawa-bawa sesajen, bukan. Ini adalah malam yang pas untuk hang out bersama temen-temen dan menikmati film yang keren! Yeah! Apalagi, kalo udah ada cemilan yang lengkap. Asoy!! Apalagi, nontonnya di layar 91" (layar yang beneran ada. Segede gajah beneran) di home theater-nya Kaiba. Muahahaha!! Lagi-lagi dia dimanfaatkan sama temen-temennya…

"Yeah!! Nonton apa kita sekarang?" tanya Bakura sambil makan popcorn. Kakinya sudah naik ke sofa berbahan kulit yang super duper mahal sambil menghiraukan tatapan dingin Kaiba. "Filmnya yang keren, dong. Mau refreshing, nih. Otak gue bisa beku beneren udah 4 hari kekurung di studio. Mau mati, gak lo?"

"Mati dah lo sono. Ahhaha!!" sahut Marik, sobat kental si psycho berambut putih. "Mana tadi harusnya ada presentasi, eeeehhh… Si dosen dengan santai bilang batal. Kampret! Gak atau apa gue udah bertapa, nginep, begadang, menjual jiwa gue kepada dewa arsitektur bernama Le Corbusier dan Frank Lloyd Wright buat bikin tu denah, potongan, sama tampak?! Seenak jidat ngomong batal. Kutu!!"

"Udah, udah. Daripada ngeluh mulu, kita tungguin aja Yami sama Yugi. Mereka berdua tuh yang minjem film." kata Jou, berusaha meredam badai curhat dari 2 orang salah jurusan ini. "Tapi, lama bener mereka perginya. Perasaan udah dari sore, kok malem begini belom nongol-nongol juga, ya? Aneh…"

Paaass banget si Jou tutup mulut, pintu home theater terbuka dan menampilkan sebuah penampakan 2 makhluk identik! Model rambut, warna rambut, sampe tingginya juga gak beda jauh. Paling, bedanya yang satu tampangnya sok gahar, yang satu bertampang imut.

"Kami dataaaannnggg!!!" seru Yami dan Yugi lebay sambil mengacungkan tas kresek berisi video sewaan mereka.

"Akhirnya!!" Terdengar sambutan yang begitu meriah dari karakter-karakter yang lainnya. Jujur, mereka udah begah nungguin 2 sejoli itu minjem film. Minjem film kemana, deh, sampe seabad gitu…

Ryou adalah orang yang pertama kali menghampiri Yami dan Yugi lalu mengintip isi kresek tersebut sambil berkata, "Lama bener, deh, lo pada. Ngapain aja, sih? Sampe karatan kita nunggunya…"

"Ya maaf. Tadi kita nungguin bus dulu buat ke rental. Dapet, nih, busnya. Eh, si sopirnya malah muter dan kita dioper. Brengseknya, gak ada bus lagi di belakang kita. Mana kita disuruh bayar, lagi. Brengsek abang-abangnya!" cerita Yami, mendadak curhat. "Lagian, kalo Kaiba mau minjemin videonya, kita pasti bisa langsung nonton dari tadi!!"

"Maaf, ya. Koleksi gue cuma bisa dinikmati oleh orang-orang yang bisa mengapresiasikan seni dengan baik dan benar." balas Kaiba dengan songongnya.

Yugi dan yang lainnya cuma bisa mesem-mesem gaje dengerin kesombongan CEO bertampang jiplakan Yagami Light ini. Mereka sudah terbiasa mendengar omongan-omongan 'tinggi' dan 'kelas berat' dari temen mereka yang punya kehidupan super jetset itu. Bahkan, saking jetsetnya, ke kampus aja pake heli. Bukan _Heli, guk guk guk. Kemari, guk guk guk. Ayo lari-lari, _tapi heli as in helikopter. Dia bilang, pake limousin udah gak jaman, udah gak ngetrend lagi. Sok ketajiran bener tu anak...

Dari sekian banyak judul yang dibawa pulang oleh Yami dan Yugi, ada sebuah judul yang sangat menarik perhatian semuanya. Bahkan, saking menariknya, film itu sampai mengalahkan pesona _The Lord of the Rings series Extended Edition, Harry Potter series plus Bonus DVD, Avatar 3D, The Matrix series, _dan film-film box office lainnya.

"_Yu-Gi-OH! The Pyramid of Light_?" gumam Ryou kebingungan sambil menatap cover si film itu. "Gak pernah denger, tuh. Tapi, di sinopsisnya kok nama karakternya mirip sama kita-kita, ya?"

"Wah, kayaknya asik, tuh!! Setel, setel!!" ucap Honda dan Otogi semangat 45. Dengan sigap, mereka langsung duduk di sofa super empuk dan ambil popcorn.

"Beneran pada mau nonton ini, nih?" tanya Ryou sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru home theater. Mulai dari Bakura dan Marik yang lagi senyum-senyum gaje membayangkan betapa keren dan gantengnya mereka di film itu nanti sampe Jou dan Kaiba yang asik pangku-pangkuan. Ryou agak khawatir kalo lampu theater dimatiin. Soalnya, masih terang benderang gini aja tangan Kaiba udah 'menghilang' dibalik T-shirt Jou. Mending gak usah dibayangin, deh, mereka bakal ngapain nanti.

"Udah. Setel aja, Ryou. Paling kalo filmnya jelek, kita bakar aja si Yami. Muahahahahah!!" seru Bakura diiringi tawa sintingnya. Marik pake ikut-ikutan, menambah hawa horor pada Yami.

"Oke." Ryou pun berjalan menuju player dan memasukkan DVD-nya untuk memulai filmnya.

* * *

Sekitar 1 jam lebih sedikit…

"S to the A to the M to the P-A-H! SAMPAH!!!" seru Marik dan Bakura berbarengan. Muka mereka berdua menampakkan aura-aura kegelapan dan kemarahan yang luar biasa. Bahkan, muka mereka lebih sangar dari muka Obelisk si Tukang Pukul...

"INI SIAPA YANG MINJEM FILM INI, SIH?! UDAH SUARA DUBBERNYA MENGGANGGU, GAK ADA GUE PULA!! KAMPRET!!" sembur Marik tambah semangat.

"AAARRRGGGGHHH!! MASIH MENDINGAN MAKET-MAKET SAMPAH YANG GUE BUAT SELAMA DI STUDIO, DEH!! AAARRRRGGGHHH!!!" Giliran Bakura yang mengeluarkan opininya.

Sementara itu, yang lainnya masih melongo berjamaah, bahkan Kaiba. Mulut dia malah nganga paling gede. 'Kedahsyatan' film yang baru mereka tonton begitu besar, sebesar ego Light, Kaiba, Kudo Shinichi, Uchiha Sasuke, dan England digabung menjadi 1. Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk mencerna film yang baru saja selesai mereka tonton.

"Ah, pada mati semua gara-gara nonton film itu." gumam Marik kesel. Bahkan Malik, si hikari tersayangnya sampe ngiler ke popcorn saking cengonya. "WOOOII!! UDAH SELESEI, WOI FILMNYA!!"

Begitu mendengar bentakan menggelegar seorang Marik, semua penghuni home theater tersadar kembali dari koma mereka. Otak mereka benar-benar perlu beradaptasi setelah menonton film itu.

"Umm... Sebenernya alur ceritanya gak jelek, sih. Cumaaa…" gumam Ryou sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang gak gatel sama sekali. "Dubbingannya itu, lho yang ganggu."

"… Kok suara gue jadi kayak kucing kejepit gitu, sih?" keluh Mokuba. "Padahal suara gue keren begeneh!" lanjut si pemuda mungil berambut hitam jabrik itu. Kadar songongnya sama aja kayak kakaknya.

"Mending elo, deh. Suara gue kayak… Kayak…" Yami berasa gak tega buat ngomong terus terang bagaimana suaranya di film itu. Mau ngomong jujur, pasti langsung diledekin abis-abisan sama yang lainnya. Mau ngomong bo'ong, gak bisa juga. Yang denger suara aneh bin ajaibnya dia di film itu, kan, bukan cuma dia aja.

"Apa? Kayak bapak-bapak?" tebak Honda.

"... Iya. Kelewat berat. Padahal baritone gue gak sebegitunya, deh. Kedengerannya gue kayak bapak-bapak umur 40 lebih…"

"Emang elo udah bapak-bapak, Pharaoh. Udah bangkotan pula. Umur lo, kan, lebih dari 5000 taun." sela Marik sambil cengengesan gaje.

"Berarti elo juga sama bangkotannya sama gue, dong, dasar gembel!" bentak Yami kesel. Jujur, dia sangat amat sekali super duper luar biasa very very menyesal udah mengambil film itu. Coba dia ambil aja film di sampingnya, Hetalia. Masih lebih jelas orientasi bahasa dan dubbernya dibandingkan yang 1 ini. Gaje parah…

"Terus, Egyptian God Card-nya kok, keluarnya lebay parah alamak jan gitu, sih?! Lebay, lebay, LEBAY!!" seru Otogi histeris. Gak tau kenapa, dia sebel banget pas liat adegan Egyptian God Card. Waktu sekitar semenit lebih abis cuma-cuma buat menunjukkan kemunculan trio gaje itu. Waktu kayak gitu mending dipake buat menyelesaikan film gaje itu. Sumpah, dia gak tahan banget dengerin dubbingannya. Mana gak ada dia pula. Cuih.

"Dan... Gue kayak orang sinting disini..." gumam Kaiba, takjub.

"Emang lo sinting, Ba." sahut semua penghuni home theater yang ada, kecuali Jou. Si Jou sibuk menghibur Kaiba yang sedikit down melihat penggambaran dirinya di film barusan.

"Udah, say. Yang penting, suara kamu gak se-bapak-bapak Yami." hibur Jou sambil mengelus-elus punggung Kaiba dengan lembut. "Kan, nanti bisa tambah parah kalo suara kamu juga ngebass gaje begono. Mana tampang kamu udah kayak om-om kesambet setan gitu..."

"… Kamu sebenernya belain aku apa nggak, sih?"

"Terus, kenapa harus Pegasus? Kan bisa masukin gue aja, tuh! Mana si Pegasus suaranya mirip banci kaleng kejepit pintu rumah mbah gue, lagi..." keluh Ryou sedih. Dia langsung pundung di pojok home theater dan menoel-noel karpetnya. Pokoknya, madesu parah.

"Gue cuma keluar di tipinya, gak ngomong sama sekali... Mana diliatin gue lagi ngasih Wing Dragon of Ra gue, pula. Menghancurkan derajat dan martabat gue..." keluh Malik. Dia ikutan Ryou mojok dan ber-madesu bersama.

"Dan joke gue kok, jadi garing gitu, ya? Saking garingnya, jangkrik pun enggan bersuara..." gumam Honda, ikutan pundung bersama Ryou dan Malik.

Semuanya pun menghembuskan napas penuh derita. Gak lagi-lagi mereka nonton film dubbingan. Mending nonton film dengan bahasa aslinya aja, biarpun mereka gak ngerti bahasa apa itu.

"Yah, pokoknya tu film barusan S-A-M-P-A-H. Gak ada gue, soalnya." gerutu Bakura sambil mengeluarkan DVD sial itu dari player. Setelah acara nonton mereka selesai, dia dan Marik punya jadwal membakar Yami karena udah minjemin film gaje kayak begitu.

* * *

**A/N : **Hyaaa... Maaf kalo garing. Ini langsung gue ketik begitu selesei download filmnya dan nonton. Sumpaaaahhh. Salah download banget gue… yang ada gue eneg sendiri pas nonton. Oiya, bales reviewnya di chapter berikutnya, ya. Hehehe. Adieu.

**PS : **Seandainya gue bikin YGO Awards, apa ada yang mau??


	21. dansa yok dansa

**A/N : **Lagi-lagi mengambil setting di kehidupan nyata. Sumpah, ini konyol sekali sampe gue ketawanya pake nangis. Ahahah!! Malangnya nasib temen gue itu…

**Disclaimer : **Punya Kazuki Takahashi.

**Warning : **Gaje. OOC.

**There's a zombie on your lawn. There's a zombie on your lawn. There's a zombie on your lawn. We don't want zombies on the lawn. I know your type; tall, dark, and dead. You wanna bite all the petals off of my head. And then eat the brain of the one who planted me here. I'm just a sunflower but see me power an entire infantry. You like the taste of brain, we don't like zombies. (Zombies on Your Lawn – Laura Shigihara OST game Plants VS Zombies) Sumpah, gue kebanyakan nonton film zombie…**

**

* * *

**

Di hari yang cukup panas di hari Rabu, entah kenapa studio interior Universitas Domino terasa sangaaaattt sepi. Bukan terasa, sih. EMANG sepi. Hmm… Curiga anak-anaknya pada kabur semua gara-gara tugas belom kelar. Dasar, kecut kalian semua!! Yang terdapat di kelas cuma segelintir anak yang masih bernyali baja. Yang lebih bikin geleng-geleng kepala lagi adalah kenyataan bahwa yang masuk pada hari itu adalah CEWEK SEMUA!! Astojim… Mana cowok di interior emang cuma berenam, ini pake acara gak ada cowok semua pula. Girl power!!

Nah, selagi kelas sepi, kehidupan di studio pun serasa berhenti. Biasalah. Kalo gak ada dosen, pasti gak ada yang ngerjain tugas. Yang ada mereka ngabur ke kantin, ngabur ke kosan lagi, molor di kelas, atau asik nonton video dan nge-download sesuatu. Facebook-an juga masih merajai studio di hari yang senggang itu.

Termasuk Anzu. Sang calon designer interior yang berambisi menjadi dancer paling terkenal seluruh galaksi Bima Sakti ini juga memanfaatkan kebebasan mereka yang sebentar. Lumayan, bisa ngaso dikit. Maka, mulailah dia membuka laptopnya dan menyalakan internetnya. Website Youtube pun ia buka bersamaan dengan Facebook, sementara tangannya masih sibuk mengklik sana-sini sementara lagi loading. Beberapa detik kemudian, muncullah di layar laptop sebesar 14" itu sebuah video dari boyband Korea Selatan bernama… (drum rolls) SHINEE!!

"Woohoo!!" seru Anzu girang. Emang anak satu ini otaknya udah terkontaminasi virus boyband Korea. Setiap hari rasanya gak afdol kalo gak dengerin lagu mereka atau menari diiringi lagu mereka. Padahal, anak-anak yang lain di studio udah jengah ngedenger Anzu nyetel lagu-lagu Korea dalam volume yang kurang ajar. Sekarang, berhubung lagi sepi, dia semakin bebas menyaksikan band favoritnya itu beraksi. Yah, meskipun tatapan dingin sebagian besar temen-temennya cukup menusuk...

Anzu mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang empuk (beda sama anak arsitektur yang terpaksa harus duduk di atas kursi kayu yang keras. Maaf, interior lebih elit dikit. Duduknya di kursi empuk dari busa. Huahahahahah! Uhuk!) dan mempersiapkan diri untuk menari. Mumpung Varon sama Amelda gak ada, mending dia nari sekarang. Soalnya, kalo Anzu nari di depan duo DUHMAK itu (mereka – dan seorang senior di arsitektur bernama Rafael – disebut geng DUHMAK gara-gara suka ngomong "DUUUHH MAAAKKK!!" kalo lagi stres. Sialnya, mereka stres tiap hari)

"Aduh, Anzu. Lo gak bosen, ya, nge-dance pake lagu itu terus??" tanya seorang cewek bernama Miho. Cewek satu ini emang apes nasibnya. Udah duduk pas disamping Anzu, sekelompok pula! Bentar lagi paling ketularan labilnya si Anzu. Oops. Semuanya udah labil, deng. Hehehe.

"Ini seru, lho!!" kata Anzu semangat. Iapun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mulai mengikuti setiap gerakan para penyanyi (atau penari?) personil SHINEE itu. Langkah demi langkah, ayunan demi ayunan ia hapal luar kepala. Badannya yang emang lentur mengikuti setiap gerakan para personil SHINEE dengan gemulai dan tepat. Tempo dan biramanya pun juga serasi dengan apa yang ada di layar laptop. Para penghuni interior yang ada cuma bisa ngeliatin sambil mangap. Gak tau mau ngomong apa. Antara mau menghina, nyidir, sama membodohi, sih.

Sampai tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi KREK yang lumayan keras dari arah Anzu.

Ternyata saudara-saudara, Anzu mengalami SAKIT PINGGANG!! Dancenya yang terlalu energik ternyata membuat pinggang Anzu yang mulai reyot terlalu lama digunakan untuk menggambar denah, potongan, dan tampak itu sudah gak sanggup lagi kalo harus bergoyang secepat itu. Alhasil, waktu Anzu sedang asik-asiknya mengayun-ayunkan tangan di udara dan pinggang bergoyang ke kiri dan kanan, sang sendi memutuskan untuk protes dengan ber-KREK-ria.

Semua anak interior yang ada langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Anzu yang masih terpaku dengan posisi gaje. Tangan terangkat tinggi di udara dan pinggangnya mulai miring ala Yami. Pokoknya itu pose yang gak banget sebenernya.

"… Aduh, gue encok…" gumam Anzu sambil memegangi pinggangnya yang barusan protes.

Sontak seluruh studio dipenuhi gelak tawa dari penghuninya.

"Makanya, kalo nari jangan lebay gitu!! Encok, kan, lo! Ahahaha!!"

"Kualat lo, Zuuu!!"

"Ahahahahha!! Gak bisa comment apa-apa, nih! Ahahahah!!"

"ROFL!! LMAO!! LOL!!"

"WAT DE PAC BANGET, DEH ZUU!!"

Anzu yang udah terlanjur malu sok-sokan gak apa-apa. Dia kembali menari, bahkan lebih heboh dari yang sebelumnya. Gak tau aja, dia, kalo si pinggang memutuskan untuk protes lagi dan lagi dan lagi. Sampai akhirnya Anzu, the dancer wannabe ini terpaksa menjalani operasi pinggang di rumah sakit selama 2 minggu.

* * *

**A/N : **Okee!! Ini bener-bener kejadian nyata! Tapi, gak sampe masuk rumah sakit, sih, temen gue itu. Hehehe. Sebagai ucapan maaf udah lama gak update, ini gue kasih chapter baru lagi, ya. Kali ini updatenya langsung 2 chapter, nih! Hehehe. Selamat membaca, semuanya!

**P.S.: **Review reply ada di chapter berikutnya. Hehehe.


	22. wabah ALAY

**A/N : **Yosh!! Chapter berikutnya!! Jujur, gue lupa ini chapter berapa, yak?! Ahahah!! Bodo amat, lah. Mari kita lanjutkan ber-gaje. Sekali lagi, ini gue dapet di kehidupan sebagai mahasiswi arsitektur interior. Sumpah, kehidupan kita sangat amat super duper labil dan akut. Jadi, jangan heran kok gue bisa se-gaje ini setiap hari. Emang kehidupan gue udah gaje. Hehehe.

**Disclaimer : **Punya Kazuki Takahashi.

**Warning : **OOC. Gaje. Mention of lagu alay disini. Buat penggemar band yang lagunya kesebut disini, maaf, ya.

**Ah, gue gak mau nyanyi, ah. Ntar ketauan lagunya. Hehehe. **

**

* * *

**

Interior. Sumber kelabilan dan keakutan Universitas Domino. Gak percaya? Mari kita lihat kejadian gaje bin alay satu ini.

Di tengah siang yang lumayan menyebalkan, Varon yang – seperti biasa – telat mulai mengeluarkan laptopnya. Tumben-tumbennya dia rajin ngerjain tugas. Biasanya dia ogah dateng ke kampus buat kuliah. Nah, sambil browsing ke tante Yahoo dan om Google, dia mulai memutar playlistnya. Lagu-lagu brit-pop kesukaannya pun langsung membahana, mengalahkan lagu anime milik Mako Tsunami. Terpaksa Mako membunuh iTunes dia. Sial…

Di tengah-tengah keasikan mendengarkan alunan Blur, Incubus, The Sublime, dan kawan-kawannya, tiba-tiba menyeruaklah sebuah lagu yang lain daripada yang lain!! Itulah lagu… A#&%# BAND!! Maaf, terpaksa disensor untuk kepentingan humor dan privasi band tersebut.

Amelda yang duduk paling deket sama Varon langsung ngeliat ke arah temen seperjuangannya itu dengan tatapan horor. "Sejak kapan lo suka lagu alay, man?!"

"Eh, ini gak alay, lagi!!" bantah Varon sambil cengengesan. Kebanyakan ngerjain tugas sepertinya mulai bikin otak dia eror sejadi-jadinya. Sampe alay dan gak alay aja dia gak bisa bedain. Kasian bener... "Coba lo denger lagunya! Rada dikit, sih, tapi gak sealay band-band alay yang ada di luaran itu!!"

"… Terserah apa kata lo…"

Meskipun begitu, lagu itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai merasuki sanubari (hoek) setiap penghuni interior Domino. Satu demi satu mulai tumbang pada pesona (hoek lagi) lagu tersebut, sampai-sampai Amelda dan Mako pun men-DOWNLOAD-nya hanya untuk disetel di dalam studio!! Ya Tuhan… Salah apa anak-anak malang itu sampe harus dijejelin lagu gak jelas kayak gitu…

Sepanjang hari dalam seminggu lagu itu diputar dan diputar dari siang sampai sore, membuat semua anak interior pada akhirnya keracunan. Semuanya, tanpa terkecuali!! Saking keracunannya, mereka sampe menggumamkan lagu aneh itu ke kantin. Gak percaya? Kita ikuti Varon dan Amelda yang lagi mau makan di kantin bareng sama Marik dan Bakura, sang duo sinting dari arsitektur.

"Lo nyanyi lagu apa, sih? Alay banget, deh." kata Bakura sinis.

"Aaah. Elo ngomong gitu paling elo ntar suka juga. Ahahah!" balas Varon dan langsung melanjutkan lagu itu. Yah, meskipun dia cuma apal bagian reff-nya aja, tapi itu cukup buat mencuciotak orang, kok.

"Ih. Ogah gue ketularan alay dari interior!!" sembur Marik dan Bakura kompak.

Tapi, apa yang terjadi kemudian? Saat sarapan bersama dengan Yami, Otogi, dan Honda, lagu itu terlontar dari mulut Bakura dan Marik!! Mereka akhirnya resmi menjadi alay!!

Yami melirik kedua temennya dengan bingung. Tumben selera lagu mereka lenje mendayu gaje dan alay kayak gitu. Biasanya mereka sukanya dengerin Avanged Sevenfold sama Metalica... "Kenapa lo berdua nyanyiin lagu gitu, sih?"

"Tau. Ngilangin napsu makan gue aja. Bubur ayam gue jadi gak enak, nih!" keluh Otogi, lebay.

"Lebay lo, Gi!! Ini lagi nge-hit banget di interior sama arsitektur!! Ntar juga lo pasti suka, deh, Yam." sahut Marik diiringi senyum lebar. Dia dan Bakura kembali melanjutkan duet maut mereka berdua dengan lagu wajib anak interior dan arsitektur.

Ternyata, seorang Yami sekalipun gak bisa memungkiri pesona (hoek lagi buat yang ketiga kalinya) lagu tersebut. Sampe akhirnya dia kelepasan nyanyi lagu alay itu pas lagi pulang bareng sama Kaiba Seto, sepupu jauuuuuhhhhhhhnya. Kenapa jauuuuuhhhhhhh? Soalnya emang jauh banget. Liat aja mukanya. Mirip aja kagak.

Kaiba yang tadinya lagi nyetir mobil barunya (Ferrari warna hitam, tipe Enzo. Keluaran lama dan limited edition. Harganya? Jangan ditanya) langsung menoleh ke arah Yami dengan super cepat. Muka super cengo dan kagetnya dipasang. Saking kagetnya, dia hampir aja nyerempet pengendara sepeda gratis yang ada di sampingnya. Paraaahh… "… Sejak kapan selera lagu lo jadi alay kayak gitu?!"

"He? Ini. Gue ketularan anak-anak interior sama arsitektur. Ahahaah!!" kata Yami, salting gara-gara ketauan suka lagu alay satu itu.

"… Ternyata anak teknik alay semua…"

"Tau, deh, yang anak ekonomi. Isinya anak tajir semua! Jijik ah, lo! Ke kampus aja pake Ferrari! Gue sumpahin dibeset, lho!!" rutuk Yami, kesel. Mana sudi dia fakultas kebanggaannya dikatain alay sama Kaiba? Ih. Dikatain matre, mampus lo! … Tapi emang Kaiba matre, sih…

Sepanjang perjalanan Yami terus mengumandangkan lagu alay tersebut dengan niatan mau meracuni sepupunya. Masa' di keluarga yang ketularan alay cuma Yami? Ogah banget, dia! Pokoknya, Kaiba mesti ikutan alay!! Saking niatnya Yami membuat Kaiba ketularan alay, dia sengaja memperkeras suaranya. Bahkan, dia sampe bela-belain mengganti lagu jazz yang lagi disetel Kaiba dengan sebuah stasiun radio yang hobi memutar lagu alay. Intinya, sepanjang jalan ke rumah, Kaiba dicekokin lagu alay sama Yami.

Apakah Kaiba terkena virus alay dari anak teknik? Apakah Yami berhasil menodai 'kesucian' Kaiba dari alay? Kita saksikan pada episode berikutnya.

Halah. Apa, deh.

Lanjut!!

Ternyata eh, ternyata!! Kaiba Seto, sang CEO Kaiba Corp juga gak sanggup menahan gejolak menggelora untuk menyanyikan lagu alay tersebut!! Muahahah!! Akhirnya, Tuhaaann!! Kaiba resmi mengikuti jejak sepupunya menjadi seorang ALAY, man! Ahahaha!! Bahkan, saking ingetnya dia sama reff lagu kancrut satu itu, si cowok berambut ala mushroom warna cokelat ini kelepasan menggumamkan lagunya pas lagi nge-date sama cowoknya.

Yep. Kaiba menyenandungkan LAGU ALAY itu di depan JOU!!

Jou menatap horor cowok berambut cokelat yang tadinya dia kira pacarnya. Sekarang, dia yakin kalo cowok yang lagi duduk di sebelah dia itu bukanlah Kaiba!! "Sii… Si… SIAPA KAMUU!!?!" jerit Jou histeris sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Kaiba, layaknya seorang gadis baru ditowel sama om-om senang. Eh, tapi Kaiba emang punya tampang om-om pervert, ya? "Kamu… Kamu… KAMU BUKAN PACARKUUU!!!"

"I… Ini aku, Jou!!" sanggah Kaiba, panik. Gak enak juga ngeliat Jou histeris begono. Soalnya mereka lagi makan di kantin fakultas ilmu sosial, tempat Jou kuliah. Mana itu lagi jam makan siang pula... Yah, meskipun kantin fakultas ini gak serame kantin teknik, tetep aja banyak juga yang makan di situ. Jadi, banyak juga yang ngeliatin ke arah mereka berdua, penasaran. "Masa' kamu gak bisa ngenalin pacar kamu sendiri?!"

"PACAR GUE GAK SUKA LAGU ALAY!!" jerit Jou histeris. Dia masih gak percaya kalo Kaiba Seto AKHIRNYA tertular virus alay.

"Ng… nggak, Jou!! Gue gak alay!! Ini gue, Seto!!"

"Bukan!! Elo bukan Seto!! Seto gak mungkin mau nyanyiin lagu alay macem dewa begono!!"

"Sumpah, ini aku!!"

"Bukan!!"

"Beneran!!"

"Bo'ong!!"

"Beneran!!"

"Bo'ong!!"

"Sumpah kesamber geledek ini aku!!"

"BO'ONG!!!"

Percakapan itu berlangsung berkali-kali seperti orang tolol. Entah sampai kapan adu mulut tersebut berakhir...

* * *

**A/N : **Hyaaaa… Derita anak interior… Sumpah, tiba-tiba aja temen gue yang gak doyan lagu-lagu alay MENYIMPAN lagu alay di laptopnya!! Langsung jadi top list of the month untuk anak-anak interior, berdampingan dengan '_Telpoooon… Telpon rumaaah. Tarif hemaaattt... __Uwooow… Uwoooouuuww… Bicara 30 menit hanya bayar 6 menit sajaaaaa…' _dan '_BIDET!! BIDET!! No one wants to be defeated!_'. Ahahaha!! Sumpah, itu yang BIDET harusnya BEAT IT, tapi kerena lagi stress ngerjain desain kamar mandi, jadinya gitu, deh. Ahahah! Akut, akut...

Gilingan padi... gue udah gak bales review sejak chapter 19?? Parah... Ini gue bales, deh. Ehehe. Jangan ngamuk, teman-teman!!

**Messiah Hikari : **masalah kelas fujoshi, pasti orang tua murid langsung protes. Huehehe. Kelas yang aneh... Emang!! Rafael emang dangdut sekali!!! Masalah YGO the movie... GUE SALAH DOWNLOAD!! DXX Abridged udah gue tonton sampe akhir! Itu lebih ancur lagi!! Kaiba : Weeeee... (dengan tampang datar) Ahahahah!! Yugi : Oh. It's just a kuriboh... Ah! Itu ekspresinya konyol parah!! XDD Slifer don't swipe. Slifer don't swipe. Slifer THE PRODUCER!!! Ahahaha!! Obelisk emang kayak Robocop gagal! XDD

**Sora Tsubameki : **Ah, gue diterangin sampe berkali-kali juga gak ngerti mainnya gimana... YAMI itu ADALAH ALAY, man!! Muahahah!! Dengan adanya chapter ini, semakin kuat dugaan ke-ALAY-an Yami!! Muahahahaha!! Iya, nih. Salah donlod... hiks... Oya?? Yang Avatar itu di book berapa? Di book of fire gak ada, sih... Ada juga yang Katara direbutin semua cowok. Sumpah, itu konyol parah!!

**MoonZheng : **Sha, coba dengerin Feltbeats, deh. (OOT) Ahahaah!! Ternyata lo sama kayak gue!! Temen gue yang ngajarin gue sampe udah naik darah gitu ngajarinnya. Ahahaha!! Duh, gue dapet tantangan duel, nih, dari temen gue. Gue tanggepin aja, lah. Paling gue langsung kalah di ronde pertama. Ahahaha!! YGO Awards... Ntar dulu, deh. Tamatin yang lain-lain disini. Hehehe. Harpot? Udah pada ABANDONED semua, sha!! Hahahahaah!! (ketawa labil tingkat akut)

**Shena BlitzRyuseiran : **Yaaah... selamat belajar Shena. Semoga berhasil UN-nya, ya. Semangat!!

**Vi-ChaN91312 : **Emang!! Mereka lebay semua!! Masalah Yami yang mau dibakar, kan dia yang minjem film kancrut aneh bin gaje itu. Makanya, dia yang mau dijadiin tumbal. Huehehe. Jou menghibur sekaligus ngeledek. Kapan lagi coba, ngeledek pacarnya sendiri? Bener!! Untung Bakura gak ada, jadi gak kena dubbing gaje begono!!

**Dika the WINGed Kuriboh : **Emang, kita gak nyambung sama ceritanya. Uhuhuhu... Rafael emang dangdut holic sejati, kayaknya. Rambutnya aja ngikutin bang Rhoma, kan? Ahahaha!! Iya. Hint puzzle bertebaran, tapi puppy... (garuk-garuk aspal) Gue download filmnya pake Torrent. Lo coba aja download torrent dulu, terus baru lo search torrentnya di google. Gue lupa linknya apa. Hehehe.

**De-chan aiShiro : **Ahahah!! Yami emang alay!! Suka ngeliat karakter favorit menderita? Sama dong!! Opening YGO... gak punya... Huhuhuh. Gue menggeluti piano klasik, sih. Lo tanya soal Debussy, Mozart, Beethoven, Scarlatti, gue ngerti. Hehehe. YGO Awards-nya nunggu fic yang lainnya kelar, ya. Hehehe. Yang jelas, nominasinya ntar ancur semua, kok. Huahahaha!!

**Aki Kadaoga : **Hai Aki!! Orang yang mencurigai gue sebagai orang lain gara-gara suara kita mirip. Hahaha! Apa, deh... Chapter 1 dulu sempet gue buat di Harpot, pake karakter HP. wah, ada cerita horor? Mauuuu!! XDD Sebenernya emang film YGO itu udah lebay dari awal. Mulai gerakan narik kartu, sampe pose berdirinya. Nah, ditambah dubbing yang kancrut, semakin hebat, lah, ke-lebay-annya. Sumpah, itu combo banget, deh. Lo mesti liat!! Jangan nonton Kamen Rider terus!! Eh, nonton yang Decade, gak? (tampoled)

**Nonohana Kizure : **Haaaii!! Gak apa-apa. Heheh. Wah, pernah denger juga suara nge-bass Yami yang amit-amit itu? Duh, sumpah. Menghancurkan saja tu suara... Ini gue nonton yang versi bahasa Inggris. Makanya gue mencak-mencak kayak orang gila, marah. Ancur semua!! Dan JOU?? KENAPA SUARAMU SEPERTI ITUUUUU?!?!?!! (ngamuk) Ah, sudahlah. Mau diapain lagi...

**Psychochiatrist : **Ti... Penname baru lo susah ditulis... TT^TT Ah, anyway. Apa kabar dunia HP? Tenang, gue bakal menjenguk rumah lama gue demi merayakan ulang tahun remmy-kins. Parodi di HP... Gue tinggalin bentar, deh. Hehehe. Beneran, muse gue buat HP lagi ilang. Heheh. Semangat buat kuliahmu!! Potong-potong aja semua mayat itu!! Yeah!!

Akhirnya... pusing bo bales review dari 2 chapter. Gak lagi-lagi, deh, gue longkap bales review... Adieu.


	23. presentasi interior

**A/N : **Lagi-lagi seputar kejadian nyata di studio interior. Beneran, nih. keseringan di dalem studio bisa menyebabakan otak dan mental menjadi labil akut, kejang-kejang, hiperaktif, dan emosi tidak stabil.

**Warning : **Punya Kazuki Takahashi. Eh. Salah… Masudnya, ini jadi **Disclaimer. **Hehe.

**Warning : **Nah. Ini baru warning beneran. Hehehhe. OOC. Gaje. Tenang, gak ada OC, kok.

**Anjingku pemburu dari Jerman. Blasteran kanguru dan doberman. Anjing penjaga yang aman dari setiap gangguan. Lingkungan keamanan maling jemuran. Atau yang minta sumbangan uang. Ataupun kucing edan. Anjingku pun suka pangsit, hingga jarang mengigit. Kecuali dalam keadaan terjepit. Anjingku pun suka pusing bila ia dibanting. Matanya juling dan ingin gigit-gigit aku. **

**

* * *

**

Suatu hari di hari Selasa, tumben-tumbennya anak-anak interior mengadakan presentasi. Biasanya, presentasi tu kalo gak hari Jumat ya hari... Selasa. Hehehe. Ehm. Yah, pokoknya mereka mau presentasi mengenai keluarga, dwelling, sama denah kasar rumah yang nantinya bakal dipake dalam tugas besar mereka. Denah kosong itu nantinya harus dibentuk interiornya menggunakan asas yang pernah diajarkan di METOPER (METOde PERancangan) sampe bikin anak-anak interior dan arsitektur bermulut busa saking bingungnya. Mana bukunya setebel-tebel gaban pula...

Berhubung jumlah anak di interior yang emang bisa diitung a.k.a. sedikit, maka kelompok yang presentasi juga gak banyak. Total ada 4 kelompok yang harus mempresentasikan hasil diskusi mereka di hari Selasa kemaren. Mari kita lihat seperti apa presentasi anak-anak labil nan akut tingkat tinggi ini.

**Kelompok 1**

Yah, standar presentasi kelompok, lah. Pass.

**Kelompok 3**

Disini ada Anzu yang jadi juru bicara kelompok atau jadi 'tumbal' kelompok. Dia yang kebagian mempresentasikan tugas-tugas kelompok dia di depan semua orang. Yah, mari kita skip juga yang bagian ini. Gak penting ngomongnya. Soalnya, lagi ngomongin keluarga sama dwelling, kenapa tiba-tiba jadi ngomongin friendship? Aneh…

**Kelompok 4**

Di kelompok ini, ada yang namanya Mako Tsunami dan Miho. Yah, gak terlalu penting juga mereka. Skip, yuk!

**Kelompok 2**

Nah. Ini dia kelompok dimana ada Varon dan Amelda. Kelompok ancur, tapi tiap kali bikin tugas pasti selalu dipuji dosen. Muahaha!! Apalagi presentasi material mereka. Dosen sampe bilang, "Meskipun presentasi kalian sedikit membosankan, tapi diantara kelompok yang lainnya, kalianlah yang paling mengerti material. Dilihat dari presentasi kalian, sepertinya kalian juga sudah siap kalau terjun ke proyek sekarang juga." Ahahahahah!!

Ehm.

Mari kita lanjut ke ceritanya aja. Hehehe.

Varon yang emang terkenal paling jago ngomong dan presentasi terpaksa maju ke depan dan menjelaskan isi slide yang sudah dibuat oleh Amelda semaleman suntuk. Gak sampe begadang, sih. Tenang. Begadangnya paling nanti pas deket-deket akhir tugas besar ini. Hehehe. Bisa gak tidur seminggu mereka… Ah, balik lagi ke presentasinya. Varon maju mempresentasikan, sementara Amelda asik mengoperasikan MacBook yang menjadi fasilitas presentasi.

"Sebelum presentasi ini saya akhiri, ada tambahan yang mau saya berikan yaitu daftar keluarga masing-masing anggota yang akan dibuatkan interior rumah berdasarkan denah barusan." kata Varon, mengakhiri presentasinya yang singkat. Dengan gerakan tangan cepat, Varon membuka lipatan kertas daftar keluarga masing-masing anggota.

Oke. Mengenai daftar keluarga, sebenernya ini bukan daftar keluarga asli. Mereka bebas ngibul keluarga macem apa yang mau menghuni denah tersebut. Nah, sekarang tinggal jago-jagonya mereka aja bikin desain interiornya.

Balik lagi ke cerita...

Varon baru menyelesaikan daftar 5 orang anggota kelompoknya. Tinggal 2 orang lagi, yaitu dia sendiri dan Amelda yang masih asik jongkok di bawah meja tempat laptop.

"Amelda akan membuat desain interior rumah tinggal berdasar susunan keluarga sebagai berikut : 1 orang pria dewasa dan 1 orang wanita dewasa. Keduanya belum menikah. Memiliki 1 hewan peliharaan." ucap Varon, singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Hewan peliharaannya apa?" tanya sang dosen interior yang terkenal killer.

Varon melipat kertas tersebut dan menyingkirkannya. Ditatapnya lurus-lurus sang dosen kemudian dia berkata, "ANJING, Bu." dengan penuh perasaan dan segenap rasa yang mengganjal di hati. Dengan ini, hasrat dan dendam kesumat yang tersimpan selama ini terhadap sang dosen tersampaikan secara tidak langsung. Muahahahah!!

* * *

**A/N : **Hyah. Fic gaje lagi… Ini kejadian baru minggu ini. Hari Selasa kemaren. Apa yang terjadi di Varon, beneran terjadi di kelompok gue. Sumpah, itu kocak parah. Temen gue kok ya pas banget ngomong 'anjing'nya pake perasaan gitu. Untung langsung dia ralat waktu itu. Kalo nggak, udah die dia. 'Ti, lo! Ahahah!

Saatnya membalas review! Yeiy!!

**Messiah Hikari : **Yeah!! Varon emang ALAY! #plak Yami bukannya emang udah alay dari dulu, ya? Buktinya aja rambutnya ngejigrak gaje gitu. Diwarnain 3 warna pula. Cuma alay yang niat ngecet sampe 3 warna gitu. Hahaha! Kaiba baby!! Dia jahat, deh. Masa' udah gue tungguin gak dateng-dateng? Cuih! Dan Anzu emang tolol. He? Dibayar berapa lo sama balsem itu buat ngiklan?? Makasih reviewnya.

**Sora Tsubameki : **Yaaahh… gak apa-apa lo labil. Temenin gue labil juga. Hehehe. Asik, deh. Sekarang, author-author di YGO dan HP mulai melabil. SAYA CINTA LABIL! #plak Hehehe. Ada. Entah kenapa, gue gak suka sama Katara. Sok kecakepan banget tu cewek. Cuih. Hah? Zuko sama Aang? Mending Zuko sama Zed #plak Heheh. Ah, cowok ganteng di Avatar dikit. Kecuali JAKE SULLEY!! #plak Auuch... Makasih reviewnya.

**Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje : **Wahahah!! Anzu emang lebay, kok. Jadi, maklum aja doi sampe encok akut begitu. Suka nge-dance juga? Sialnya gue gak suka… Gak bakat. Heheh. Lagu alaynya adalah… Ada, deh. Alay itu adalah style yang terlalu pasaran dan cenderung norak. Gak ada ciri khas sama sekali dan selalu sok mau ngikutin main stream pasar. Sialnya, main stream pasar kebanyakan dipegang sama para anak-anak ABG (maaf) kampung yang sok mau keren. Nah. Itu alay. Bisa ditemukan di fashion, lagu, dan berbagai lifestyle lainnya. Bahasa juga ada yang alay. Biasanya yang sok-sokan nyingkat-nyingkat dan entah kenapa ada angka nyusup disitu. Makasih reviewnya.

**Dika the WINGed Kuriboh : **Yeah! Demam alay!! Lo tau? Anak-anak di studio juga meng-combo-kan lagu alay tersebut dengan lagu dangdut milik BANG RHOMA IRAMA! _Piiiaaaannnoooo... nari nari. Piaaaanoooo... _Halah. Apal, kan, gue jadinya... Siapa juga yang gak kaget kalo tiba-tiba cowoknya menyenandungkan lagu alay? Hehehe. Gue juga pasti shock, tuh. Makasih reviewnya, ya.

**Nonohana Kizure : **Gak apa-apa. Hehee. Internetnya ngambek? Beberapa hari yang lalu juga internet gue ngambek. Ternyata IPN address-nya yang harus diganti. Cih. Ba, lo bilang beli laptop mulu. Beliin napa? Gak apa-apa pendek, yang penting review. Hohoho. Makasih reviewnya.

**Vi ChaN91312 : **Yang kemaren emang updatenya 2, chapter 21 sama chapter 22. Hehe. Gak kelongkap, kok. Emang DOUBLE UPDATE. Sebenernya, jauh di dalam sanubari mereka #plak semuanya suka lagu alay. Cuma, mereka ogah mengakuinya. Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya.

**GreenOpalus : **Yeah!! Ternyata bukan di studio interior aja demam alay merebak! Ternyata di tempat lo juga! Ahahaha!! Senangnya, saya!! Gyahahahahaha!! (ngakak guling-guling) Sip, sip. Ini udah diupdate. Makasih reviewnya, ya.

**Din-chan : **Yaudah. Yang penting sekarang udah review. Heheh. Animenya yang lebay, komiknya gak terlalu. Jatuh cinta sam shipping? Baguuuss!!! Makasih reivewnya, Din-chan.

**Aki Kadaoga : **Baik. Hehehe. Eh, elo emang orang apa? Bogor? Jyaaahh... Cuma "Halo" doang. Gimana, sih. Kirain semuanya mirip. Alay dari negara kita, dong. Masa' dari negara lain? Hehehe. Yang perform… Jangan disini, deh. Gak enak kalo ada penggemarnya. Hehehe. Kapan-kapan gue kasih tau. Oke? Heheh. Elo aja yang main ke Depok. Lagian, ngapain kita di Kebon Raya? Meneliti tanaman?? Lagian, gue rada-rada trauma ke sana gara sesuatu kejadian… Makasih reviewnya, Aki!

**Sweet Lolipop : **Ehehe. Ah, Joujou selalu lucu dalam setiap keadaan, kok. Nyahahahah!! Update? Sip!! Makasih reviewnya.

**Psychochiatrist : **Bukan THE POTTERS kesukaan lo itu, kok, lagu alaynya. Hehhee. Duh, kenapa mereka harus ambil nama THE POTTERS, sih? Jadi kebayangnya James sama Harry plus cucu-cucunya nge-band, kan. Sial. Masa' Al yang imut itu nyanyi gaje begono? Ih… Gimana? Udah mulai menikmati YGO? Udah teracuni virus YGO? Virus labil? Udah cukup gue sebarkan dengan memposting 2 cerita baru itu. Sisanya, tunggu aja. Hehehe.

Sip! Selamat jangan lupa review, ya, guys. Adieu!


	24. mencontek

**A/N : **Oke. Kali ini sebenernya gue dapet pas lagi dengerin lagunya P Project yang berjudul 'Mencontek'. Sumpah, bagian depannya konyol parah. Hahahah! Entah kenapa gue jadi pengen bikin versi YGO-nya. Hehehe. Selamat menikmati, ya!

**Disclaimer : **YGO punya Kazuki Takahashi, sementara adegan disini ada di penggalan lagu 'Mencontek' oleh P Project. Penasaran lagunya kayak apa? Ini sebenernya lagu parodi dari 'Won't You Back' punya Take That. Buseett... Jadul bener...

**Warning : **OOC.

**Matamu gerak kiri dan kanan tak mau diam ngintip hasil jawaban. Mencontek. Menconteeekk teman. Segala cara engkau halalkan dan lakukan demi lulus ujian. Mencontek. Menconteeeekk teman. (Mencontek – P Project) Bener banget ni lagu. Ahahahah!!**

* * *

Setelah dibombardir dengan suasana kampus, mari kita kembali menengok suasana SMA para karakter YGO ini. Kebetulan, sekarang lagi mau ujian naik kelas. Tuh. Gurunya yang bernama Dartz mulai nongol.

**Dartz : **Selamat pagi anak-anak!

**Yugi dkk : **Pagi, Pak.

**Marik : **Pagiii... Hoaaahmm... (nguap)

**Dartz : **Bapak selakunya pengawas disini dalam hal ujian ini akan memberikan soal-soal ujian dan juga menerangkannya. Yang pertama adalah soal BS.

**Yugi dkk : **(ribut sendiri, bingung sama soal BS yang kayak apa)

**Jou : **BS? Apaan, tuh?

**Otogi : **Auk. Betul-Salah, kali, ya?

**Dartz : **BS itu adalah tulislah B jika akan menulis BEBEK, dan tulislah S jika akan menulis SAPI.

**Yugi dkk : **Hooo... Iya, iya... (manggut-manggut ngerti)

**Dartz : **Yang kedua adalah menjodohkan kalimat. Di pinggirnya sudah ada jodohnya ka' Limat kira-kiranya siapa. Ada ka' Reni, ada ka' Andien, ada ka' Tika, dan juga ada ka' Redok.

**Yugi : **Hooo...

**Dartz : **Yang ketiga adalah pilihan berganda, baik ganda campuran maupun ganda kembang.

**Seto : **Itu janda, Pak.

**Dartz : **Oh. Maap, maap. Dan yang terakhir adalah esai. Esai itu lebih bebas lagi karena pertanyaannya hanya 1. Bagaimana kalo Anda bertemu dengan pacar? Tulis saja disana, "Eh, Say! Apa kabar, sih?"

**Yugi : **Hooo... (ngangguk-ngangguk)

**Bakura : **Iya, iya... (sok ngerti)

**Yami : **GROOOKK!! (ngorok dengan suksesnya)

**Dartz : ** Oke. Kalian sudah mengerti?

**Yugi dkk : **Mengerti!

**Dartz : **Tapi ada 1 yang harus diingat, ya. Bapak mengharapkan dalam mengerjakan ujian ini kalian tidak bekerja sama, apalagi kerja paksa. Jadi kalian harus mengerjakannya sendiri-sendiri. Karena apa? Karena eh, karena akan merusakkan pikiran. Selamat bekerja.

Maka, mulailah para murid-murid mulai konsentrasi mengerjakan ujian. Ada yang serius, masih ada yang nunggu wangsit dulu, alias bengong. Mungkin terlalu terpana sama soalnya yang 'luar biasa'...

Seperti biasa, Dartz berjalan mengelilingi kelas untuk mengawasi seandainya ada anak yang iseng mau nyontek. Waaah... Itu si Yami matanya ngapain ngelirik-lirik ke Yugi? Ketauan mau nyontek! Terus apa itu Bakura?! Matanya lirik kiri sama kanan?! Kayak sekitarnya bisa dicontekin aja. Tetangganya dia kan o'on semua. Samperin!

**Dartz : **(nyamperin Bakura) Kamu mencontek, ya!!? (ngomong dengan muka horor)

**Bakura : Ah, **enggak, Pak. Kelilipan.

**Dartz : **Ah, seperti yang cacingan kamu.

Kembali Dartz melanjutkan patrolinya di sekitar kelas, mencari korban berikutnya tanpa melepaskan pengawasan ekstra ke arah Bakura. Siapa tau 'kelilipan'nya kumat. Lalu... Sekarang waktunya nyamperin Yami.

**Dartz : **Kamu ini mencotek. Terus juga bikin ribut di kelas. Bikin rumah di kelas. Bikin kue di kelas. Segala aja kamu ini, macem-macem aja!

**Yami : **(cuma bisa senyum gaje)

Tak lama kemudian hasil ujian pun diumumkan. Beruntung, semuanya lulus.

* * *

**A/N : **OOC dan gaje to the max, man! Ahahah! Maaf kalo ini gaje sangat. Otak gue lagi butuh refreshing bentar, nih. Yap. Beberapa menit lagi gue harus kembali mengerjakan tugas. Hohoho. Oiya, buat yang soal BS di atas itu bener katanya Otogi. Ini soal Betul-Salah, cuma diserempetin jadi itu. Hehehe. Kacau emang ni grup...

Peringatan!! Kali ini DOUBLE UPDATE!! Ada cerita lagi di chapter berikutnya! Selamat membaca!


	25. hai, BOY!

**A/N : **Mendapat ilham waktu begadang ngerjain metoper sialan sampe pagi dan ngebaca sebuah fanfic dimana Pegasus ngomong, "BOY!" dengan begitu hebohnya. Hahhaa. Maaf, yang ini gaje sangat dan lagi-lagi didapet dari kehidupan interior. Beneran, kelamaan di interior bisa labil beneran gue…

**Disclaimer : **Kazuki Takahashi punya karakternya. Gue? Cuma punya pengalaman hidup yang super duper labil galau akut bin sinting syalalala syubiduppappa.

**Warning : **Gaje, OOC, dan melambangkan betapa labil dan akutnya kehidupan gue… Geezzz, gue buka aib sendiri, nih. Eh, bukan. Aib temen-temen gue. Hahhaa!!

**I'm talkin' bout blue eyes, blue eyes. What's the matter, matter. Blue eyes, blue eyes. What's the matter, matter. So blind, so blind. What's the matter, matter. Blue eyes, blue eyes. What's the matter with you? (Blue Eyes – MIKA) Saya tergila-gila dengan MIKA!! MIKA is so cool!! Dan entah kenapa, gue sangat bisa membayangkan Jou menyanyikan lagu ini di depan Kaiba. Hahaha.**

* * *

Pagi hari di Universitas Domino, lebih tepatnya Fakultas Teknik, suasana mulai keliatan hiruk pikuk. Padahal, waktunya masih ada setengah jam lagi buat sampe ke jam 8. Hmm… Biasa, lah. Anak teknik suka dateng lebih cepet buat hotspot-an atau malah nyontek tugas. Hehehe. Lagian, UTS udah di depan mata! Semuanya panik! Untung Teknik UTS-nya diundur.

Sialnya, ada seorang dosen di jurusan interior yang tetep keukeuh mengumpulkan tugas UTS seminggu sebelum UTS mulai. Hiks…

Makanya, anak-anak interior sekarang lagi hobi melabil. Semakin stres mereka, semakin labil.

Mari kita intip gimana keadaan di studio interior sendiri. Hmm… Rada-rada sepi, sih. Entah kenapa, makin kesini kok anak-anaknya makin pada gak semangat kampus. Pada banyak yang memilih ngerjain tugas di kosan atau rumah daripada di studio. Padahal studio mereka paling bagus se-Universitas Domino. Mana junior mereka dapetnya kelas bekas Arsitektur pula. Hahahaha! Kasian.

Ehm.

Seperti sudah dibilang barusan, kelasnya masih sepi. Paling ada segelintir orang yang udah dateng, salah satunya adalah Amelda. Biasa, dia dateng cepet buat nyolong hotspot sama tugas temennya. Kebetulan lagi, Anzu sama Mako juga udah dateng. Kedapetanlah mereka dicontekin. Lebih tepatnya, mereka contek-contekkan, sih. Hehehe.

Lalu, terdengar suara si swinging door itu terbuka.

"PAGI BOOOYY!!!" seru Varon dengan autisnya.

"BOOY!!!" seru yang lainnya, nyautin sapaan Varon yang amit-amit alamakjan itu.

"Eh, BOY. Udah ngerjain apa aja lo? Metops udah belom? Gue beloman, nih. 'TI gue…" keluh Varon sambil melemparkan tas punggungnya ke atas meja. Seenak jidat dia langsung memutar laptop Amelda dan ngintip kerjaan sang pemuda berambut violet itu.

"Yah, elo 'ti, gue juga 'ti, dong. Kan kita semaleman ngerjain bareng via internet…" timpal Amelda disertai putaran bola matanya yang dahsyat. "Eh, tapi yang kerja kelompok udah belom, BOY?"

"Ih. Apaan lagi, tuh?" tanya Varon. Dahinya udah mengerenyit begitu dalam.

"Ada kale. Yang minggu lalu dikumpulin kelompok, terus minggu ini dia maunya kita bikin per orangannya." sahut Amelda dengan pede jaya. Tangan masih sibuk mengetik dan meng-copy-paste hasil kerja Mako yang kata dia masih mendingan daripada punyanya sendiri. "Ah, damn. Gue belom bikin cover, nyet!"

"Ya, sama!! Kan elo yang nyaranin buat barengan aja bikin covernya! Eh, tadi tugas apaan? Kok gue gak tau, sih, BOY?!" cerocos Varon, mulai panik. Kadar labilnya semakin memuncak.

"Wahahah!! Parah, lo, Ron!! 'TI LO!!" seru Mako dari seberang ruangan. Dengan senang hati dia mengeluarkan tawa laknat bin bejatnya itu, sampai membahana ke seluruh sudut studio interior yang waktu itu lagi kosong.

Sebelum Varon sempet membalas seruan Mako, pintu ayun a.k.a. swinging door studio interior terdengar terbuka! Apakah ini sang dosen? Ternyataaaa…

"MARIK BOY!! BAKURA BOY!!" seru Amelda dan Varon semangat. "Tumben lo berdua kesini, BOY? Ahahah!!"

"Najis lo! Manggil gue kagak usah pake BOY, napa? Jijik, tau, gak! Hiii~~!!" geram Marik disertai merinding disko.

"Eits. Gak bisa. Itu udah panggilan khas interior. Semua cowok di ruangan ini harus dipanggil BOY, termasuk elu." kata Amelda menjelaskan penggunaan kata BOY tersebut.

"Eh, asdos lo yang namanya Mai udah dateng belom?" tanya Bakura, cuek dengan penjelasan Amelda yang emang gak jelas.

"Ciiieee… Mai! Giling! Kita aja yang tiap hari udah eneg ngeliat dia kagak berani gebet, elo yang jauhnya bagai surga dan neraka gitu mau nyoba. Paraaaahh…" goda Amelda dengan tampang mesumnya. "Eh, Ryou mau lo kemanain, BOY?"

"Sumpah, lo ngomong BOY sekali lagi, gue tampol lo pake denah gue!" ancam Bakura, stres juga.

"Nggak… Kelompok kita make keluarga dia buat jadi klien gitu. Sekarang, ada yang mau ditanyain ke dia." sahut Marik, menggantikan sohibnya yang masih emosi jiwa. Lagian, nama pacarnya yang begitu suci dan polos dibawa-bawa ke studio labil akut begitu. Belom lagi sapaan cowok-cowoknya… Euy.

"Ooh… Lo tau, kan, asdos sama dosen interior paling cepet datengnya jam 10 siang?" kata Varon sambil tertawa ringan. Dia kembali menjarah laptop si Unyil... Eh, maksudnya laptop si Amelda buat ngerjain tugas dia sendiri. Sementara tugasnya Amelda di close tanpa permisi ke yang punya hajat.

"… Lo kuliah jam berapa, sih?" tanya Marik.

"Tulisan di jadwal, sih, jam 8. Hahha. Paling si Mai lagi ngapelin Jou lagi. Kan pantang menyerah, tu cewek. Mana kalo asistensi senga' gitu… Cih. Kalo Jou yang asis pasti dibaek-baekin, deh…" desah Varon penuh derita. Tangannya sekarang sibuk berebut ngetik sama Amelda.

"Yaudah. Ntar kalo dia udah dateng, sms gue, yak?" ucap Bakura. Dia mulai menyeret Marik keluar dari studio orang-orang labil itu.

"Bye, BOY." gumam Mako, Amelda, dan Varon santai tapi kompak.

"JANGAN PANGGIL GUE BOY!!!" Terdengar seruan horor yang mereka kenal baik adalah suara Bakura.

Sewaktu makan siang di fakultas ekonomi, area kekuasaannya Kaiba...

"Bakura!!! Marik!! Yami!! Otogi!! Honda!!" panggil seorang cowok imut berambut putih bersih ke 5 sekawan itu. Kebetulan, hari ini adalah hari dimana mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk makan siang bareng. Yami, Bakura, Marik, Otogi, dan Honda yang dari teknik akhirnya bisa kumpul juga sama Ryou dan Yugi yang dari ilmu bahasa sama Jou dari ilmu sosial, Malik dari psikologi, dan Kaiba yang dari ekonomi itu sendiri. Dan kenapa milih ekonomi jadi tempat makan mereka? Gara-gara si sombong CEO itu ogah jalan kaki. Cuih.

"Kenapa kita milihnya makan disini, sih? Mahal, tau. Mana porsinya dikit pula…" keluh Otogi sambil celingukan mencari mangsa. Hmm… Ayam goreng keremes enak juga, nih. Atau indomie telor kornet pake keju? Nyam. Wah, blueberry cheese pancake juga enak, tuh!!! Waaaahh... ekonomi penuh makanan enak! Sialnya, harganya mahal dan porsinya gak banyak. Huhuhu...

"Sekali-kali lo merasakan makanan porsi eksekutif, bukan porsi kuli." cemooh Kaiba enteng yang kemudian membuahkan timpukan, tendangan, tamparan, dan tonjokan hangat dari anak-anak tekniknya.

"Eh, si Jou mana?" tanya Honda yang baru nyadar kalo sohibnya sedari mereka TK dan masih ingusan menghilang. Menghilang, saudara-saudara. MENGHILANG!! Mulai muncul pikiran gaje macem diculik sama anak Amerika bernama Keith dari fakultas ilmu bahasa. Kan, FIB sama FISIP tetanggaan kayak FE dan FT. Terus, si Amerika jadi-jadian itu juga kayaknya rada-rada naksir Jou, sih. Gilaaa... Ini Jou laris banget, ya?

Tapi, segala pikiran negatif dan tidak baik langsung sirna begitu mereka meneguk sebotol Nu Green Tea dan melihat Jou lagi lambe-lambe di ujung pintu kantin. Mukanya sumringah. Soalnya, udah beberapa hari ini dia dan Kaiba gak bisa pacaran gara-gara harus selingkuh dulu sama pacar gelap mereka. Tugas dan ujian. Ingin sekali dua sejoli itu lari ala slow motion diiringi lagu India. Pake adegan intip mengintip dari balik pohon gede yang ada di depan kantin ekonomi juga kayaknya asik.

Tapi, angan-angan indah keduanya langsung remuk, hancur lebur tanpa bentuk saat Marik dan Bakura berkata :

"JOEY BOY!!!"

Rupanya virus 'BOY' sudah menyebar hingga arsitektur. Memang, interior itu sumber virus…

* * *

**A/N : **Ahahahah! Beneran, nih. Anak-anak cowok di interior sapaannya BOY. Gue sendiri sampe bertampang, "whot?" pas denger sapaan gaje mereka itu. Oke, bales review dulu.

**Messiah Hikari : **Gue juga gak ngerti kenapa tiba-tiba temen gue bisa esmosi jiwa begitu. Hahah! Tapi abis itu dia minta maaf, kok. Iya, dong!! Biar lo bisa merasakan kelabilan anak-anak interior! Lo udah cukup labil, kok. Hahahahah!! (tampoled) Udah, nikmati saja dunia kerja. Kuliah kalo gak siap bisa stres lo. Makasih reviewnya, ya. Oiya, buat resonance mungkin gue lanjutin pas hari jumat aja, deh. Nunggu presentasi kelar dulu. Hehhee. Maaf, ya.

**MoonZheng : **LMAO! Hahahah!! Mau liat? Ada kok di FB gue. Cari aja. Hahaha! Udah lumayan tua juga, sih. Sebenernya dia baik, kok, Sha. Cuma kalo ngasih tugas gak kira-kira. Mana orangnya moody pula. Jadi, kalo marah udah nyeremin banget. Oiya, ternyata dosen berinisial G itu selera filmnya oke juga, lho, Sha. (OOT) Makasih reviewnya, ya! Kapan kita ketemuan lagi? Hehehe.

**Sweet lollipop : **Yep. Interior itu banyak tugas. Tapi, kalo dianggep santai, tugasnya nyenengin, kok. Heheh. Ini guenya aja yang lebay. Yaaah... kenapa gak interior? Biar kita senasib. Hohoho. Politik malah gue lebih gak ngerti lagi. Hahahh!! Udahlah, interior emang THE BEST! Muahahah!! Waktu itu untungnya si dosen lagi adem ayem suasananya, jadi dibawa ketawa aja. Dianya juga kayaknya gak nyadar, deh. Baru ngeh pas dikasih tau sama satu dosen lagi yang lebih muda. Makasih juga reviewnya, lho. Hohoho.

**Dika the Reborned Kuriboh : **Yep! Sangat maut! Untung si dosen waktu itu gak nyadar. Kita semua udah pada horor gitu ngeliat temen gue. Dia sendiri juga keceplosan sebenernya. Hahha! Kasian temen gue. Tapi gak dimarahin, kok. Betul! Kuliah itu asik, cuma tugasnya yang gak asik! Makasih reviewnya, Dika!

**Din-chan : **Oya? Sama banget sama kejadian disini! Tu dosen juga gak nyadar sementara anak-anak yang lain udah bertampang horor. Itu studio langsung sepi dan kita ngelirik dari si dosen ganti ke temen gue, menunggu reaksi apa yang bakal ditunjukkin sama si dosen. Tapi, temen gue sendiri juga gak nyadar kalo dia ngomongnya kayak kasar gitu. Hahhha! Untung aja si dosen lagi adem ayem. Makasih reviewnya!

**Sora Tsubameki : **Partner!! Eh, jadi ketemuan, nih? Mau kapan? SMS lagi, ya. Hehehe. Anyway, zombie jadi dibuat sequelnya? Apa batal aja? Hahahahah!! (sambit) Tapi temen gue itu juga gak nyadar dia udah ngomong sebegitunya. Dia kira dia ngomongnya biasa aja. Abis itu dia ngoreksi, kok. Hehhe. Tularkan? Bukannya udah pada ketularan semua, ya, sampe-sampe kata labil selalu dibawa-bawa sama anak-anak YGO? Hahahah! LABILLL!! AKUT!! GALAU! Eh, sekarang gue mau memperkenalkan THE NEXT LABIL!! Mari kita sambuuuttt... GALAAAAUUU!!! Hahahah!! Makasih reviewnya, lho. Menunggu pertemuan kita berikutnya buat ngomongin sequel si zombie gaje. Hehehe.

**Green Opalus : **Hahha!! Apaan? Anjing, babi, dkk? Atau 1 kebon binatang aja diucapin sama temen gue. Hahahaha! Jangan, ah. Masih untung tu dosen atinya lagi adem. Kalo nggak, udah kena damprat tu anak. Yeiy! Berhasil memuaskan! Semoga chapter yang ini juga bikin puas, ya. Makasih reviewnya!

**SoraNoRaikou : **Yeiy!! Tentu gue inget!! Hai, Raikou! Lama tak sapaan di FB. Hehehe. Emang!! Karena gaje itu gak mungkin lepas dari kehidupan orang. Semua orang butuh gaje. HIDUP GAJE!! (OOT) Bikin fanfic YGO? Ayo, ayo!! Diterima dengan tangan terbuka lebar, lho! Ayo, posting!! Gue review, kok! Dan buat ceritanya... sumpah!! Itu temen lo goblok banget! XD Yah, biarkan otak temenmu yang masih suci itu tetap menjadi suci, jangan dinodai dengan yaoi dan sho-ai. Btw, Sebastian ganteeeennnngg!! (OOT, again) Makasih reviewnya, lho. Jangan lupa review lagi. Hehehe.

**Aki Kadaoga : **Aki!! Kangen dirimu. Kapan kita ketemuan lagi? Hehehe. Wah, itu juga sering kejadian di interior. Semua orang pasti menganggap hasil buatannya adalah SAMPAH, padahal aslinya keren. Cuih. Hmmm... Belom sempet baca gue. Ntar gue coba buka, deh. Hehehe. Penasaran juga, sih, segaje apa. Betul! Mari bergaje sebelum gaje itu terlarang!! Terus, menulislah fanfic sebelum fanfic dilarang! Tulis dan bacalah yaoi sebelum yaoi dilarang! Yeiyyy!! (OOT) Akkiii!! Buat, dong ide yang lo ceritain waktu itu! Gue tunggu dengan sangat sangat sangat tidak sabar, nih!! Anyway, makasih reviewnya, Aki.

**Nonohana kizure : **Yaaahh... Masuklah interior atau arsitektur!! Pelajarannya asik, lho. Cuma gambar. Hahaha! Dari yang gak bisa gambar, pasti jadi bisa gambar. Beneran! Sudah terbukti di temen-temen gue. Hukum, ya? (ngelirik MoonZheng) Hahahaha. Si MoonZheng anak hukum, tuh. Lagi stres milih tema skripsi. Yaudah, selamat mengejar fakultas hukum, Nonohana! Semoga dapat! Tapi, mau masuk universitas mana, nih? Yang sama kayak gue, dong. Huehehe. Makasih reviewnya, dan semangat buat ujian masuk universitasnya!

**De-chan aiShiro : **Heheh. Yaudah, gak apa-apa. Yang penting review. Selamat datang kembali, De-chan. Hmm... Sebenernya pelajarannya enak, cuma deadline-nya aja yang kayak hell. Sama dosen interior tu hobinya ngasih tugas numpuk dengan waktu pengerjaan yang minim. Jadinya, kita labil semua gara-gara jarang tidur. Ini juga kayaknya gue alamat gak tidur lagi, deh. Hehehe. Yang waktu Anzu itu kalo gak salah lagunya.. Duh, gue lupa. Ntar gue tanyain temen gue lagi, deh, yang nari gaje sampe encok itu. Hehehe. Makash reviewnya, ya.

Oke. Semuanya udah dibales. Sekarang, saatnya gue off dan memulai sketsa denah. Huahahah!! (ketawa labil dan galau)

Oiya, kali ini DOUBLE UPDATE lagi, lho. Jangan lupa baca chapter sebelumnya, ya. Toodles.

**P.S. : **Tontonlah "The Secret of Kells". Film GOKIL!! XDD


	26. tugas apresiasi seni

**C/N : **Believe it or not, cerita ini gue masukin ke tugas APRESIASI SENI gue yang dikumpulin hari Selasa minggu ini. Hahahah! Beneran! Jadi, tugasnya adalah pertama : Kita diseret ke sebuah lapangan terik di pagi hari dan disuruh gambar perasaan kita waktu ada di sana. Kedua : Kita disuruh mencari lagu yang pas dengan perasaan kita waktu itu. Ketiga : Buatlah sebuah esai, puisi, atau apapun berbentuk tulisan yang menceritakan perasaan kita waktu di tempat laknat bekas gue membangun maket 1:1 itu. Dan hasilnya? Sebuah gambar dengan media pastel yang kayak gambar anak TK, lagu anak-anak gaje, dan cerita yang gak kalah gajenya ini. Hahaha.

**Disclaimer : **Karakternya adalah kepunyaan Kazuki Takahashi. Tugasnya? Sekarang udah ada di dosen dia. Semoga si dosen magabut itu gak sport jantung bacanya…

**Warning : **Dibuat di atas jam 12 malam. Ada typo, eror, itu wajar. (tampoled) Gaje. Terus, NO PAIRING. Amazing, kan? Hahahah! Gila aja kalo gue masukin puppyshipping. Udah tugas perancangan gue tentang gay, masa' après juga tentang gay?? Die me banget…

**Lagunya? Ada di CD bersama dengan lagu temen-temen gue lainnya. Hahahah!! Pokoknya lagu anak-anak banget, dengan suara anak-anak kecil itu ber-'HEI!!'-ria, bikin gue lumayan kaget.**

**PS : **Mau iklan bentar. Hehhee. Lihat sebuah cerita baru berjudul 'THE ITEMS'? Nah, itu adalah cerita buatan UNSTABLE PSYCHOPATHS yang terdiri dari ARE. KEY. TAKE. TOUR, SEVERNESH, MOONZHENG, dan PSYCHOCHIATRIST. Read and review, ya, guys! Hohoho.

**

* * *

**

Kaiba Seto. CEO Kaiba Corp yang super sibuk. Tak ada kata istirahat bagi sang brunet bermata biru. Setiap hari baginya adalah bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja tanpa henti. Kegiatan sekolahnya bahkan hanya sebagai selingan, angin lalu yang berlalu seperti biasanya. Tugas kantor senantiasa menumpuk di atas meja kantornya, menanti untuk diselesaikan, bahkan memaksanya untuk begadang semalaman suntuk. Itulah derita yang harus ia jalani untuk tetap menjaga martabat Kaiba Corporation sebagai perusahaan _game _nomor satu dunia.

Beruntung hari ini adalah hari libur. Hari dimana tugas sekolah dan beban kantor lenyap. Lenyap!! Akhirnya Kaiba bisa benar-benar beristirahat setelah sekian lama membanting tulang. Inilah saat yang tepat untuk me-_refresh _otaknya yang sudah keruh dari sejak entah kapan.

Hal pertama yang Kaiba lakukan di hari liburnya adalah bangun jauh lebih siang dari biasanya. Cukup mudah untuk dilaksanakan. Tinggal ubah _setting _pada alarm dan – _voila! _– bangun siang pun akan terpenuhi.

Seharusnya.

Kalau bukan karena adiknya, Mokuba, melompat-lompat bagaikan kodok di atas tempat tidur _king size-_nya.

"Bangun, Seto!!" seru Mokuba, kelewat ceria, masih melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Oke, oke! Aku bangun!!" bentak Kaiba sebal seraya mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur. Kepalanya yang pusing bertambah pening akibat gaya brutal Mokuba yang membangunkannya. Kaiba mengerang pelan sambil menggosok-gosok pelipisnya. "Ada apa, Mokie?" tanya Kaiba pelan, masih mengantuk.

"Bangun!! Nanti Kakak terlambat ke kantor. Baaanggguuunnn!!" seru Mokuba, masih tetap melompat-lompat bagaikan anak kelinci kelebihan gula.

Astaga… Ingin sekali rasanya Kaiba menjedotkan kepala ke tembok.

"… Mokie… Ini, kan, hari libur. Selain itu, aku ambil cuti kerja selama seminggu. Kau lupa?" gumam Kaiba pelan. Sang CEO berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan emosi yang mulai naik. Kalau bukan karena jabatan Mokuba sebagai adik, sudah ia damprat anak kecil ini.

Mokuba mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata abu-abunya, bingung. Cukup langka bagi kakaknya untuk mau mengambil cuti, bahkan sampai seminggu. "Oya? Wow. Bagus kalau begitu. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Mokuba.

"Aku mau di rumah saja." sahut Kaiba singkat. Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur super empuknya.

"Oke. Kalau begitu, tidur lagi saja, Kak. Maaf, sudah mengganggu. Habisnya, alarmmu tidak bunyi, sih. Kukira rusak. Hehehe." ucap Mokuba, sedikit salah tingkah. Ia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Sepuhan warna merah muda nampak di kedua pipinya, malu. "Kalau begitu, aku main ke rumah temanku, ya."

"Jangan lupa bawa _bodyguard._" gumam Kaiba pelan dari balik bantal. Kantuk mulai menyergapinya lagi. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar balasan Mokuba karena sudah terlelap dalam waktu kurang dari sedetik.

Awal dari sebuah mimpi indah mengenai kemenangan dan kekuasaan baru saja menyapa Kaiba saat telepon selularnya berbunyi, membuyarkan mimpinya dalam sekejap. Mengetahui alur mimpinya saja belum, Kaiba malah terpaksa bangun untuk menjawab telepon.

Dengan tampang ogah-ogahan, Kaiba meraih telepon selularnya. "Halo?" sapa Kaiba sambil menguap lebar.

"_Hei!! Dimana kau, brengsek?! Mau kabur dari janji duel kita, hah?!"_

Suara mengganggu ini begitu familiar… Ah, ya. Kaiba ingat. Suara menyebalkan milik Jounouchi Katsuya.

"Duel apa, _mutt_? Aku tidak ingat pernah membuat janji duel denganmu." kata Kaiba kesal. Kadar kesabarannya turun 15% dari sebelumnya.

"_He? Masa'? Aku yakin itu kamu, kok!" _balas Jou ngotot. "_Pokoknya kau cepat kesini! Aku dan yang lainnya sudah karatan plus lumutan menungguimu, tahu!"_

"Tunggu saja terus sampai kiamat, aku tak akan datang." Dan Kaiba pun menutup teleponnya. Kepalanya kembali ia rebahkan ke bantal empuk, tak sabar melihat kelanjutan mimpinya.

Ya. Mimpi itu semakin lama semakin jelas sejalan dengan kantuk yang semakin rapat menyelimuti Kaiba. Kemenangan mutlak dalam duel. Semua orang menghormatinya dan takut padanya. Perusahaannya menjadi perusahaan paling berkuasa di seluruh dunia dengan penghasilan triliunan dollar per bulan. Agak mustahil untuk terjadi di dunia nyata, tapi hei! Ini mimpi. Siapapun bisa mengharapkan harapan paling liarnya dalam mimpi, kan?

Kembali lagi ke mimpinya.

Semuanya begitu indah, menyenangkan, dan terasa sangat nyata. Kaiba yakin, suatu hari nanti ini semua akan terjadi. Atau ini sudah terjadi? Ah, lebih baik.

Mimpinya mulai bergerak ke bagian paling menarik dimana ia berhasil merebut kembali gelar duelist nomor 1 dari Mutou Yugi sampai…

KRIIING!! KRRIIIING!! KRRRIIIINGG!!

Sungguh dering telepon itu membuat kesabaran Kaiba menurun sebanyak 25%. Ditotal-total, kadar sabar sang CEO tinggal 60%.

"Apa lagi, sih?!" bentak Kaiba penuh amarah ke corong telepon. Orang kurang kerjaan mana lagi yang berani meneleponnya dengan kurang ajar?!

"_Seenaknya saja kau tutup teleponnya! Pembicaraan kita belum selesai, tahu!!" _Lagi-lagi terdengar suara Jounouchi Katsuya dari seberang. Tampaknya pemuda berambut pirang itu juga sama kesalnya dengan Kaiba. Siapa yang tidak kesal kalau teleponnya tiba-tiba dimatikan secara tidak senonoh seperti tadi?

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak membuat janji denganmu, dasar anjing kampung!!" sembur Kaiba. Kadar sabarnya menurun lagi 10%. Sekali lagi ia memutuskan telepon. Bahkan untuk meyakinkan tak ada gangguan sama sekali via telepon, ia mematikan telepon genggamnya itu dan melakukan tindakan ekstrim dengan mencabut baterainya.

Sedikit menggerutu, Kaiba kembali merebahkan diri di kasurnya yang empuk. Sebelumnya ia memajukan alarmnya menjadi makin siang. Lumayan, ia akan punya waktu tidur lebih banyak sebelum alarm berbunyi.

Mimpi yang sempat terputus itu secara ajaib menyambung kembali dari pertengahan cerita. Saat Kaiba mulai mencapai puncak kesuksesan dan segalanya yang ia harapkan akan segera tercapai. Semuanya. Harta, ketenaran, gelar, dan hidup makmur. Semuanya. Hampir semua…

PIIIPP!! PIIIIPP!! PIIIIPPP!!

Kaiba lupa kalau ia masih mempunyai _pager _yang berguna apabila telepon genggamnya tidak aktif seperti sekarang. Sang brunet mengerang pelan dan menghantamkan kepalanya ke bantal berkali-kali, meratapi kebodohannya sendiri. Ia mulai mempertanyakan kemana otak jeniusnya saat ia membutuhkannya.

Lemas, Kaiba meraih _pager_-nya. Kali ini tidak mungkin Jou. Yang tahu nomor _pager_-nya hanyalah sekretarisnya dan Mokuba. Mereka juga tak berani menghubungi _pager _bila kepentingan tidak terlalu mendesak. Dan pesan kali ini rupanya dari Mokuba.

'_Setooo!! Aku mau menginap di rumah temanku. Boleh?'_

Mau tak mau Kaiba harus menyalakan kembali telepon selularnya untuk membalas pertanyaan adiknya tersebut. Ia mengirimkan pesan singkat bertuliskan 'Ya' pada Mokuba. Begitu singkat, padat, namun jelas dan tepat sasaran. Tanpa perlu menunggu balasan dari Mokuba, Kaiba kembali melanjutkan mimpinya yang sempat terputus.

Baru saja matanya terpejam, siap untuk kembali berlayar ke pulau kapuk, saat…

TRRRIIITT!! TRRRRIIITT!! TRRRIIIITT!!

Nada dering tanda pesan masuk berbunyi.

Tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari bantal, Kaiba mencari-cari letak teleponnya. Diintipnya pesan yang tertera dengan mata mengantuk. Dari Mokuba. Isinya : '_Terima kasih! Kau kakak terbaik di seluruh dunia! Ngomong-ngomong, aku lupa bawa baju. Boleh kupakai kartu kredit?'_

Kaiba menghembuskan napas panjang penuh derita sambil mengetik balasan : '_Terserah' _Sang CEO kembali meletakkan teleponnya itu di meja samping. Kesabarannya tinggal tersisa 5%. Orang terakhir yang membuatnya habis kesabaran akan menjadi orang paling menderita sepanjang masa.

Mimpi indah yang sempat tertunda kembali dilanjutkan. Di dalam mimpinya, ia kembali melihat dirinya diselimuti harta dan kekuasaan yang melimpah. Terlalu banyak, bahkan untuk seorang Kaiba sekalipun. Dalam mimpinya semua orang tunduk padanya, bahkan para pemimpin dunia. Kekuasaan seluruh dunia berada di genggaman tangannya. Nasib dunia bisa ia ubah dengan begitu mudahnya bagaikan membalik telapak tangan. Kemauannya akan terpenuhi hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Hanya ada 1 hal yang akan segera terpenuhi saat itu, yaitu pertarungannya kembali melawan Mutou Yugi untuk mengambil gelar duelist terbaik dunia.

Kaiba bisa melihat dirinya dan Yugi berdiri di _platform _arena duel, disaksikan jutaan pasang mata di seluruh dunia. Mereka semua menantikan Kaiba untuk mengalahkan Yugi. Tak ada satupun yang menyemangati sang pria mungil bermata ametis. Bahkan sahabat-sahabatnya telah berbalik mendukung Kaiba.

Kartu terakhir akan segera dimainkan. _Life points _Yugi tinggal 50. Sangat rentan dibandingkan dengan _life points _Kaiba yang masih menginjak angka 1000. Kali ini, ia akan menang. Kaiba akan membalas segala kekalahan yang telah ia terima selama ini. Sebentar lagi…

DDDDRRRRRIIIINNNNGGG!!! DDDDDDRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGG!!

Dan alarm pun berbunyi.

**

* * *

**

**C/N : **… Haih. Random banget. Nah, sekarang gue ceritain dikit tentang apa yang gue rasakan sebenernya. Jadiii…

Perasaan gue 50:50 antara damai sama kesel, sama persis kayak Seto. Damai karena suasana di lapangan yang adem, ada suara burung, deket danau, angin sepoi-sepoi; pokoknya asik, deh. Rumputnya juga gak basah, bikin celana gue gak basah tentunya. Lagi asik-asik gambar, tau-tau semut segede gaban gigit kaki gueeeee, deh. Bete-lah gue dalam sekejap. Bukan sekali, tapi BERKALI-KALI. Damn! Langsung berubah gambar gue… Hahaha.

Sekarang bales review.

**Messiah Hikari : **Eh, pas gue mau bales review lo, kenapa playlist gue memutar Widmung, ya? Ahahah! (gak nyambung) Ah, semua dunia perkuliahan tu GILA! Ntar juga lo bakal ngerasain. Itu deskripsinya gue tulis sama persis kayak apa yang ada di lagunya. Hohoho. Emang P Project orangnya gokil-gokil. Ahahah! Apa berikutnya gue buat murni lirik lagu mereka semua, ya? Hmm… Sumpah, pertama kali gue denger itu, gue gak inget soal Pegasus. Pas gue nonton dan baca ff bejibun tentang YGO, gue menyadari betapa najong tralalanya panggilan 'sayang' anak-anak interior itu… BOY!! Ahahaha!! Itu sebenernya udah lama, sih. Sejak perancangan 1. Hohoho. Makasih reviewnya, lho.

**Sora Tsubameki : **Partner!! Emang si Dartz gaje. Kalo gue, yang favorit tu yang pas Esai. Hahaha! Itu tolol abis. "Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu pacar? Tulis saja disana : Eh, say. Apa kabar, sih?" Stupiiiiddd to the max! Iya, ya. Harusnya Yami juga ditanyain, tuh. Hahaha! Tampang sex god begono pula. BOY!! Hai Sora BOY!! Hohoho!! Duh, gue juga gak ngerti temen-temen gue kesambet apaan bisa keluar sapaan gaje macem gitu… Iya, ya. Kenapa yang Ekonomi serba mahal-mahal? Dan elo tau? Sekarang dibuka APPLE STORE di FE!!! MAU MACBOOK MURAAAAHHH!!! TT^TT Makasih reviewnya, ya. Semangat buat resonance!!

**Nonohana kizure : **Yeiy!! Langsung 2 chapter! Woohoo!! Haha. Emang Dartz gaje sangat. Liat aja ujiannya jadi ancur begono. Dan… Dengan sangat menyesal gue mengakui kalo studio gue kerasukan jinnya Pegasus. Huhuhu… Jin alay, jin labil, jin galau, sekarang ada jin baru lagi. Jin sok-imut-alay-labil-belagak-anak-kecil. Haih. Ini labil parah, deh, yang terakhir. Chapa, niiyyhh? WTF banget… Hahah!! Trio macan!! Me like this! Kan Rafael ceritanya anak arsitektur, senior angkatan 2004 gak lulus-lulus. Hohoho. Gue? Gue kuliah di UI. Hehhe. Ayo, sini-sini. Tapi resiko jadi labil, ya. Hahahah!! Ntar gue kenalin sama abang bikun dan mba jakun. Kalo perlu, sama hantu-hantu penunggunya sekalian. Makasih reviewnya.

**Sweet lollipop : **Emang. Semua kelas pasti pernah ada tu contek-contekan massal. Yang paling keren waktu itu kita contekan pake eBuddy. Hahaha!! Keren banget, deh, sekelas kompakan pada online. Ah, Seto sama Jou itu udah India banget. Liat aja gaya bajunya, gaya ngomongnya. Udah Kuch Kuch Hota Hai banget, deh! (tampoled) Aduh, kalo di teknik, jatohnya elo menggambar teknik dan itu mumet parah. Mungkin kalo arsitekturnya masih mending. Pindah jurusan, gih (setan…) Hooo… Berarti yang chapter kemaren juga di-download aja tu lagu P Projectnya. Hehee. Terus, gimana kesannya setelah denger Happy Ending sama Blue Eyes? Lagunya Mika keren-keren, lho. Apalagi One Foot Boy. Makasih reviewnya, ya.

**Vi_chan91312 : **Hehehe. Pertanyaannya bener, tapi penjelasannya yang ngaco parah. Hahaha!! Kantin FE emang lumayan mewah. Langsung ngadep danau gitu. Udah gitu, makanannya enak-enak, dan sekarang mereka punya APPLE STORE!!! (mupeng) Jadi pengen beli MACBOOK… Kalo mahasiswa sana murah, gak, yaaa?? Makasih reviewnya!

**Dika the Reborned Kuriboh : **Hehhee. Gimana ujiannya? Sukses, kan? Udah, kalo ujian tu contekan pasti beredar, apalagi kalo lo di sekolah negeri. Eh, malah duluan si BOY baru lagu ALAY. Sekarang ada yang baru. Ngomong sok imut dan kecentilan. Contoh : Gambay chappa niiyyyhhh?? My, God… Gue merinding disko pas denger. Mana yang nyebarin pertama kali itu cowok, lagi! Iiihhh… Makasih reviewnya, Dika!

**Aljabar tralala : **Gue bingung soalnya siapa yang jadi guru. Tadinya mau Pegasus, tapi gak ah. Yaudah, Dartz, deh, pilihan terakhir. Wah, gue juga gak ngerti. Itu kayaknya pas lagi labil-labilnya dan berawal dari kelebayan anak-anak. Keterusan, deh. Hahahah!! Itu beneran di kantin FE ada pohon gede. Bisa, tuh, Jou sama Seto bergaya ala Kuch Kuch Hota Hai. Makasih reviewnya, Kuzu, dan jangan lupa proyek bersama kita. Hehhee.

**Kyon-kyon : **Iya, nih. Kok bisa gitu, ya? Semua gara-gara labil akut dan galau… Makasih reviewnya, ya. Hehehe.

**Aki Kadaoga : **Yah, emang mencontek itu ada macem-macem gayanya. Hehehe. Gue sendiri sebenernya gak mau nyontek. Gue mau berusaha sendiri. Bahkan biarpun gue udah dapet contekan, tu contekan gue jadiin pencocok aja. Jadi, gue jawab dulu, gue cocokin. Kalo salah, ya gue periksa ulang. Kalo masih gak sama, gue kacangin aja. Hahaha. SAMAA!! Kalo gue malah gue gambar-gambar sampe sering gue umpetin pas pengawasnya lewat. Hahahah!! Lagian siapa suruh suaranya kayak banci gitu… Sebenernya karakter Pegasus tu asik, cuma suaranya itu, lho, yang gak nahaaaann… (garuk-garuk aspal) Sabar, sabar. Ayo, cepat kembali ke ff! Lumayan buat pelepas stress, lho. Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya, Aki.

**De-chan_aiShiro : **Gue malah sangat kebayang sekali Varon ngomong dengan embel-embel BOY. Mana episode kemaren dia bergaya ala Saint Seiya dan nyaris ber-Kamen Rider pula… Hah? Apa pengalamannya? Cerita, cerita!! Anyway, makasih dukungan sama reviewnya, ya. Hehehe.

Sippo! Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya.

Coolkid – oops – anak labil, pamit. Hohoho.

Duh, kangen gue sama HPA…


End file.
